Old Town New Me
by Sweetness2015
Summary: Bella moved away from home to have a different life. One that was fun and go with the flow. So she decided to move to Forks plus she missed her dad, Charlie. Everything goes how she wants it to go. She met the guy of her dreams, friends that are awesome, and people at school know her as a somebody. But an event takes place that may turn Bella's perfect little world upside down.
1. New Life

**Summary**

Bella moved away from home to have a different life. One that was fun and go with the flow. So she decided to move to Forks plus she missed her dad, Charlie. Everything goes how she wants it to go. She met the guy of her dreams, friends that are awesome, and people at school know her as a somebody. But an event takes place that ay turn Bella's perfect little world upside down. This story contains some LEMONS please enjoy.

Bella & Emmett

**Bella's Pov**

**Intro**

Moving to Forks with Charlie was a big move. I never really suspected to be in this kind of situation and I am honestly ok with it. Phil is a little too protective and my mom is too submissive. So this move is a good thing, change is always good right? I mean this is a good idea? Well I have no choice. The call has been made and my bags have been packed. I swear this better be what I want.

**Chapter One: New Town**

Charlie is coming to pick me up from the airport. I went through security which seemed to take forever and I got my luggage. I saw Charlie all excited. When I got to him we hugged for two minutes at the most. Charlie isn't the emotional type so the greeting was short and we headed to the car.

"Hey Bells! Gosh I have missed you so much. My baby girl shouldn't stay away for so long."

"Yeah hey Dad, I kind of need some air your death grip gets tighter with old age."

"Haha funny Bells. Well let's get you home and unpacked. There is a surprise waiting for you at home."

I love Charlie; he is so different and doesn't make things awkward like most adults. Even though he is my dad, I have to say living with him is like living with a best friend and I excited about it.

"So you glad to be with the old man or are you glad to be with your old man?"

"Uhh none of the above."

"What? Really? I mean I can be fun and I can get down with the kids. Whatever you want to do Bells I am totally up for it. I am just glad you even wanted to stay with me."

"Dad calm down of course I am happy to spend time with you. You have to stop second guessing your coolness; it is a total let down."

"Phew, I was worried I was going to lose you already."

"You have no worries Dad; I promise it is going to be me and you for a while."

I hope this decision to come to the little quiet town of Forks was a good idea. I want to experience life to the fullest. Being a junior gives me no time to climb up the social latter but being the new girl is going to make it a little difficult or maybe easy. I have always heard little towns are the wildest maybe the right person in Forks can spark the flame and make this a wild party town. It might sound foolish but I want someone to sweep me off my feet, right to a private bedroom where magical things happen. Where someone can taste my rainbow. I just want life here to be different then Phoenix. There I was a nobody but here no one knows me yet to determine what I use to be.

"Well Bells, we are here!"

"Good job on changing up the place. It is looking nice."

"I am loving the sarcasm Bells, just love it. Your room is up the stairs to the left. Get yourself all settled in and I will make diner."

Once I got settled in and walked down stairs to the kitchen to eat there was a hot, nicely tanned skin boy with gorgeous long hair and a pearly white smile and he looked so familiar.

"Hey Bella, do you remember me, Jacob Black?"

With him just talking made me want to jump out of my clothes.

"Uhh yeah Jake I do remember you. How have you been?"

Pull it together Bella you're not a nervous idiot so stop acting like one.

"Good, it is nice to see you. I remember we use to play together when our parents hung out."

Hmm, I want to play with you right now

"Oh yeah, being a kid is fun."

"Well how you doing Jake? This is your surprise Bells, I wanted you to at least have one friend in our sleepy town of Forks." Asked Charlie inviting himself to the conversation.

"I am doing good Charlie thanks for asking." Jacob replied

My God he swung his hair if I could just run my fingers through it

"Bells, Bella, Beelllaa!" Charlie was yelling to get my attention

"Huh what? Oh yeah, sorry I was thinking. Hmm this is a nice surprise thank you Dad."

"Uh well I have to go maybe we can talk later here is my number. 856-794-3201"

"Yeah sure. Mine is 705-483-2916"

"Alright bye you guys."

"Tell Billy I said hey and I will be down there this weekend." Yelled Charlie

"Bye Jake!"

OMG! Jake went from an awkward little boy to a sexy mother fucker in like no time. I swear to Bob if Charlie was not right there I would have jumped on him so quick.


	2. First Day

**Chapter Two: First Day**

My first day, this is going to be just great. I have it all planned out in hopes of making life here easier. I decided to wear some tight hot skinny jeans and my brown riding boots, with a nice fitted white V-neck and a scarf for a little extra glam. This is so much better than my regular jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes shindig. First impressions are everything. I flat ironed my hair to perfection even though this weather won't help to keep it that way. Well either way I am ready to go and a little worried.

"Oh yeah Bells liking the clothes. Don't forget your coat."

"Yeah thanks Dad I got it covered."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, you get to have my Honda out there. I got it checked and everything it's technically new. I only drove it like twice because I am always in the squad car."

"Really dad? Thanks, I was scared I had to ride the bus or be dropped off in the squad car. That is a total no no."

"Right…Well here are the keys and you know how to get to the school so get going."

"Alright bye dad."

Charlie was the best. A new car and a new me. This year should be good but I just want to start with day one and take it one step at a time. Well Forks high school is really small. Like it is so small everyone knows everyone's name. I am pretty sure my name so far is Isabella, the new girls, when it should be just Bella, the girl trying to live a fulfilling life in high school.

As I pulled in all these people were staring. Geez can I get a hello. When I got out the car I got a whistle from a guy behind me but I paid him no attention. Walking around here was like walking around naked in a dream when no one else is. It is just awkward. I have no idea where I am going but I will figure it out. I finally made it to gym. Volleyball really? I rather watch some hot sweaty boys play a nice ball game. It would be better if they were shirtless. Either way I met Ty, Jess, and Mike. Mike is a nice guy. Really cute but just not my type. He walked me to lunch and there I met Eric and Angela.

"So how are you liking Forks Bella?" asked Angela

"Uh it is different, really cold and wet but I like it. It is just how I remember it when I was kid."

"Yeah it is. I really like your choice of style; you don't really see that here in Forks. It is like everyone wants to be a 21st century hillbillies." Jess added in.

"Haha well she doesn't look like one." I replied

"Who? Oh her, Rosalie. Of course not she is the head cheerleader and ex-girlfriend of the captain of the football team, Emmett Cullen. She is on to pursing his best friend Edward even though he has a girlfriend but I don't blame her, he is hot." Replied jess

"Ohhh here they come now!" answered Angela all excited.

Oh my gosh. Emmett is totally a hot ass. Edward is just as sexy. I love their hair and pretty white teeth. Emmett's muscles are about to pop out of his tight little shirt. I just want to pop out of my clothes for him. I wonder what it would take for Emmett to talk to me. Ok I know act like you're getting some food, do a sexy walk and make eye contact coming back to sit down. Hopefully he won't laugh at me.

"Uh, you guys I'm going to go get a salad, want anything?" I asked.

No thanks."

Alright here we go. Walk, don't fall. Sway the hips a little. Yes I got this! Look up not down show confidence. Phew, I made it to the salad bar without breaking anything. Alright I made the salad now back to sit down. OMG as soon as I turned around he was sitting there with his friends watching me! Of course I made eye contact, smiled and sat down.

"OMG I totally saw Emmett look at you!"

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Oh come on that smile proved you noticed." Replied Jessica with sarcastic tone

"Haha your right I did. He so cute I couldn't help it."

"AHHH OMG he is coming over her!" screamed Angela

"Ok ok we gotta act normal just keep it cool!" replied Angela while smoothing out her hair and clothes and sitting up straight.

"Hey you're Bella right?" asked Emmett with a smile showing all of his perfect teeth

"Uh yeah. Who are you?" I asked with a questioned look

A little shocked expression came on his face. I had to play hard to get.

Laughing a little he replied, "I am Emmett captain of the football team."

"Oh ok, it is nice to meet you Emmett."

"Well I wanted to come tell you, your hot and we should hang out sometime you know get to know one another." He replied with a sly grin and a dirty look in his eyes

"Dude lets go, I don't want this food let's get something decent."

"Manners you idiot!" whispered Emmett

"Oh my bad, I am Edward and this is my girlfriend Alice." Replied Edward with a soft smile

"It's nice to meet you. I am…"

"We know Isabella Swan." Alice added in before I could finish my sentence.

"Oh uh, it's just Bella." I replied with a little shyness in my voice

'You want to come with us, just hang out." Emmett asked

"Uh maybe another time, Jess and Angela need me here, for uh company."

"UM no we don't, just go have fun with them, we are fine." said Jess interrupting the conversation without hesitation.

"Ok well I am free to go then." I said with a look of disbelief on my face while Jess sat there smiling.

As I got up and put on my coat, Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist as if we were together. When I looked up after getting my blush under control I was getting a death stare from Rosalie. So I moved his arm from my waist and as I did so she turned away. Of course that didn't stop him because he put his arm around my neck and pulled me in close to him. We went to some pizza place right outside of town. I didn't eat anything. Neither did Edward and Alice besides one another's faces. Emmett had two boxes of pizza and offered to buy me some. Very gentlemen like of him, it makes him even sexier.

"So Bella, where did you come from and how did you get to Forks?" asked Edward, somewhat gasping for air

"I am from Forks, but my mom and dad got a divorce and my mother Renee and I moved to Phoenix. I got tired of being at home with an overprotective step dad and a mother who agreed with everything he said. So I moved back here to just get away. My dad's the Chief of police."

"Well that's uh…" he replied because Alice pulled Edward's face away into another heated kiss before he could finish his sentence.

"Are they always like that?" I asked Emmett

"Umhm you'll get used to it, I am surprised they still have on clothes." He replied without looking up from his last slice of pizza

Ugh I wish you weren't in clothes

"Oh well that's uh nice." I replied

"Hey I know we just met but there is a party this weekend at my house. My parents are going out of town and the whole school is invited so I thought you might want to come. You can bring your friends too." Emmett asked with a hint of nervousness in his tone

"That sounds like fun. I am totally in." I replied a little too excited

"Ok you two love birds, time for us to go so we won't be late to class." Emmett said to Edward and Alice as he slapped the back of Edwards head

The ride back was great. Emmett and Edward are hilarious. Alice is really nice and is super cool. I have really grown to like these people. When we got back lunch had just ended. When Emmett and I walked in, we bumped into Jessica and Angela. Emmett hugged me and I went on with my friends.

"You guys are so cute together. Hottest couple of the year!" squealed Angela as Emmett walked away

"Lol no we are just friends." I replied and I felt a blush form

"Just friends my ass not the way he hugged you." Replied Jess

"Maybe lol, I like him. Oh yeah he invited us to his party this weekend. You guys in?"

"Heck yeah!" they both replied with big smiles on their faces

"Ok sounds like a deal." I replied as I walked away to class

The rest of the day was a blur. My classes were easy because I had already learned that stuff in Phoenix. When the day was over I caught up with Jessica and got coffee. When we were done I was worn out and went home. Charlie wasn't there but he left a message saying he was working late. If I know anything about working late it isn't much work being done if you know what I'm saying. I am happy for Charlie if he really is getting out there you know. I decided to go to bed. I had a lot to think about, today was great. Things seem to be going good.


	3. Prep Time

**Chapter Three: Prep time**

This morning I got up earlier than usual. Charlie made me breakfast and left a note saying he will be out of town this weekend because they needed his help on a case and he needed the whole weekend, which was a good thing because Jessica and Angela could come over and stay while he was gone. The party was tonight so school today was pretty wild. Nobody was paying attention in class and lunch was crazy loud.

"Hey guys! My dad is out of town this weekend and I don't want to be alone all weekend you guys want to come over?" I asked

"Of course Bella, we could have some me and you time." Added Mike with a smile on his face

"Uh sorry to bust your bubble Mike but I was talking to Jess and Angela haha."

"Haha poor Mike!" Eric replied making a sad face at Mike and laughing

"Shut up Eric, I knew what she meant." He said smiling and looking disappointed

"Of course Bella I would love to come!" said Angela practically jumping up and down in her seat

"Duh I am in and we can get ready for the party!" replied Jess

"What party? I like to party can I come?" asked Eric with a serious look on his face

"Sure all of you can, Emmett invited me and said I can bring my friends." I replied as I sat sown

"Awesome! Alright we are going to meet at Bella's house then head on out!" replied Mike with a lot of enthusiasm

"Sounds like fun! Why did you guys get all quiet?" I asked

"Hey beautiful. Glad your excited about the party can't wait to see you." Emmett whispered into my ear

"Uh yeah me either." I replied a little caught off guard by his tone

AGH Emmett almost made me fuck him in the middle of the cafeteria breathing on my neck and squeezing my shoulders and stuff.

"Dude what the fuck? All on my girl like that." Commented Ty after Emmett walked away from the table

"Yeah right Ty; you wouldn't have a chance with Bella if you two were the last two on Earth." Replied Jess

"Haha Jess you're just made because I don't want you." Replied Ty with a weird smile on his face

"Yeah right!" Jess replied with a serious tone behind it

"Alright you two, no fighting." Replied Angela who sounded like a k5 teacher correcting little kids.

"Anyway Bella he soo wants you!" replied Jess afte giving Ty a death stare for s minute.

"I guess so. Lol. We gotta go the bell just rung."

Today was wild and different than most days. Extremely wild, I guess Forks is that wild town. I am extremely excited about the party tonight. It seems as if life is going exactly like I want it to go. I have awesome friends and awesome teachers. This small school is perfect. Smaller things in life please me and I think that's why Forks has been such a joy this far. Even being with a jock is a joy. Nothing about Emmett makes him a jerk or an idiot. He is like a huge muscular teddy bear that I can't get enough of. Tonight is going to be awesome, the girls are staying over and the party is going to be great. I can't wait!

"Hey guys make yourselves at home. Give me a sec let me throw something on. TV is to your left, kitchen to the right."

"Thanks Bella this is a nice place." Said Angela

"Yeah nice and cozy." Replied Jess with sarcasm in her tone

I don't get Jess, sometimes she is nice but other times she is really stuck up. It's messed up to say but the girl can be bitchy. So far she is awesome. I love her to death. I ran upstairs threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and ran right back down stairs.

"Whoa, so ass out is your thing?" yelled Jess with a smile on her face

"Jess! Your just mad because you don't have an ass that comes out." Replied Angela

"Haha, uhh thanks I guess."

"Whatever Angela, you guys are just haters." Replied Jess while swaying her hips side to side

"Yeah sure you should stop swinging your hips you might break something. What are you guys wearing to the party?" I said smiling. I love these guys. They are hilarious.

"I am wearing a really cute tank top it's like long in the back and short in the front. My black skinny jeans that are so tight my dad spazzes every single time I wear them. I didn't know what shoes to wear so I just brought a lot to choose from." Answered Jess with excitement

"Wow Jess, you are defiantly trying to be sexier than me." I replied with a grin

"Haha duh I have to be the prettiest thing up in there."

"Yeah right if Rosalie is there we might as well show up in some old person gown and diapers." Interrupted Angela

"Well she doesn't matter now that Bella is his new girl!" replied Jess doing a weird dance

"Agh what no! I mean yeah I want to be but no she does matter to some degree. You know keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"Haha you're right. You do have a point." Replied Angela

"Yeah you do…What are you going to wear Bella?" asked Jess

"Uhh I haven't even decided. I think I am going to wear like my pink mini skirt and a black tank. I'm not really sure?"

"You don't know? That sounds super sexy. You have got to make Emmett jump out of his pants for you." Replied Jess making the motions of Emmett coming out of his pants.

"Haha I would like that."

"Ahh I knew you were a freak!" yelled Anglea

"Oh come on Angela you're a huge freak your smartness just blinds it." Jess added in

"Yeah she is right; Eric doesn't look at you like that just for fun."

"*sigh* what can I say, I have my ways." Laughed Angela

"Umhm I told you." Replied Jess

"Ha I see. Well it's time to get ready. There is a bathroom around the corner and one upstairs if you need to freshen up."

Tonight, just like the rest of my day, is going great. The girls and I had a hilarious conversation. The guys just showed up looking all cute and the party should be awesome.

"My damn! Bella you look hot!" yelled Jess which made everyone look

"Thanks Jess."

"I must agree you look really good." Angela added in

"Thanks Angela. Ty if you lick your lips at me again we are going to have problems."

"If you say so sexy lady." Replied Ty laughing

"So if things don't work with Emmett I am always open for you." Said Mike opening his arms for a hug

"Hmm don't get your hopes up Mike but I am sure someone wants to be with you."

I look over at Jess and Mike picks up the memo. Maybe I should leave him as an option but Jess really likes him. Plus he isn't my type.

"Eric get out of my refrigerator and Lets get going." I yelled

"Does anybody know how to get to Emmett's house?" Asked Jess

"Oh me I went to a party last summer. Who's driving?" replied Ty

"I will and you give directions but we're taking Mike's Jeep." Yelled Erica through a full mouth of cake

"Whoa Eric, I never volunteered!" replied Mike

"Too bad your car is really big and everyone can fit everyone comfortably."

"Fine, let's get going then. Everyone ready?" asked Mike

The weird thing is we all replied yes in unison. I am really excited. My first party in a very long time but I am not going to tell anybody that. I hope this will be extremely fun. Maybe something unexpected will happen.

**Whoop Whoop party time! How will the party go? Please review xoxo**


	4. The Party

**Chapter 4: The Party**

Once we made it to the party, after getting turned around 3 times because Ty obviously didn't know where Emmett's house was, it was hard to find parking. There were cars all over the place. We did find a good one only a few minutes from the house. When we walked into the party everyone split up and was all over the place. Since I am technically still new I didn't know that many people, so I was kind of on my own. So I decided to get a drink. On the way there I got a number from a basketball player named James. Then some weird chick was asking about voodoo which made me walk even faster. The Cullen's have a nice home. It is extremely big. When I made it to the kitchen they had my favorite party drink. Vodka and lemonade mixed is really good.

"Hey there you heavy drinker you." Emmett said greeting me with a rub on my butt

Emmett just touched my butt, my god does he want me to just strip right now?

"Hey Emmett, it looks like you're the heavy drinker here haha."

"Haha you could say that. You look really hot in that skirt." He said with a lusty tone in his voice

"Uhh thanks you don't look too bad yourself." I replied

"Do you want me to make your night a little more exciting?" he asked looking supicious

"You know what; I will take you up on that deal. What do you have planned?"

"I have this drink that totally makes you high like you feel free but you don't feel all crappy the next day. It's called heighten." Emmett replied with a big smile

"Sounds fun let me get some."

I had 8 shots of heighten and after 10 minutes it was kicking in. Everything was so much fun after drinking it. My favorite song was on so Emmett and I walked/jumped to the living room to dance. I started to swing my hips and he started going in the same direction as me. I could feel him through his jeans and to relieve awkwardness I faced him and danced. This didn't help because I felt him in the front. Don't get me wrong it felt good but I didn't want to "get it on" in the middle of the dance floor. The music got faster and so did our dance moves. I could really feel Emmett now as he danced harder against me with some serious speed but yet stayed on beat. I let out a small moan that was drowned out by the music or at least I thought it was.

"I heard that Bella, which it is only turning me on more." Emmett replied in a deep,husky tone

To my surprise he goes harder and faster with his dance moves and then slows down and he hits a spot I didn't even know was there. I let out another moan and I believe it was louder than before because Emmett growled low in his chest. I looked to my left and Eric and Angela were dancing. Angela looked over at me and smiled and looked away. I could feel myself wanting to let go so I decided to try something, I whispered into Emmett's ear.

"Kiss me…"

When our lips touched, it was like magic. He licked the bottom of my lip and I opened up. As he slipped his tongue in we both fought for dominance. I backed up because sucking his lips off in the middle of the dance floor would be out right weird especially since we aren't even a couple. Obviously Emmett didn't care about that because he pulled me back close and kissed me again. Except this time it was more passionate and full of lust. Nothing about this was gentle; we were going at it pretty rough. After about 3 minutes of nonstop kissing and no air, he stopped. He took my hand and pulled me up the steps. As I walked up and I looked back at Jess and Angela smiling giving me thumbs up. It made me laugh a little. Emmett walked me up another two flights of stairs to what looked like a game room but it had a bed in there. So I assumed it was his room.

He closed the door behind us and locked it. As he locked the door he pulled me around and pushed my back into the door which made me moan out in pain and pleasure. He then began to kiss my neck roughly and I knew he would leave marks that I would have to hide later on. He then began to go down to my shoulder blade and bit me. I haven't experienced so much pain and pleasure at the same time it is unreal. Emmett picked me up and laid me on the bed. In the process he took off my shirt and my skirt. So I was laying there with a lacey black bra and a thong to match it.

"That's sexy Bella. I wouldn't have expected that out of you." Said Emmett with a dark, dirty expression on his face.

All I could do was sit there and breathe all hard in hopes that he would take his clothes off and pound me into next week. Just as I was about to get up and pull his shirt off, he did it himself. His hard rock abs and huge muscles were free from their restraints. Finally. He then laid me back down and kneed my breast which felt so good I arched my back in hopes that he would go harder. He moved down and left trails of kisses from my chest down to the top of my freshly shaven secret section. He then came back up. By this time I figured out he was playing with me and went through the process again. When he came up for a third time I flipped him over on his back and got on top of him and grinded into him a little. He moaned out in pleasure which made me smile because I was obviously doing something right. I started to lick and suck on his neck hoping I left as many marks as he left on me. I then kissed his chest and moved down past his bellybutton. I then unbuckled his belt, undid the buttons, the zipper, and slid his pants off slowly and seductively as I could and threw them across the room. I then came back up and sat on him again. Now that he was just in boxers I could really feel him and I want him inside of me so bad. I slowly grinded myself into him and stopped. Then I did it again and again.

"How do you like this little game Emmett I see you're a little excited?"

I looked down and his erection. Just looking at it made me wet and uncontrollably horny. When I looked back up at Emmett his eyes were blacker than ever and full of lust and the second I blinked he thrust up against me so hard and fast I was taken by surprised and let out a whorish moan.

"How do you like that Bella?" Emmett asked with a grin

By then I was so ready to be thrust into I ripped his boxers off and at the sight of his erection being set free and ready to go made me wetter than before. He flipped me over on my back again and entered me at an unbearably slow pace. I forced myself on the rest of the way because his dick was so big. I didn't think I could take it all in.

"AGH Bella you feel so good!"

"You're not so bad yourself. It would be better if you were going in and out of me. Uggh like that! Aghh Emmett go faster!"

Emmett started to go fast and hard. I literally couldn't breathe for a while he had been going for so long. "Ahh Aghh AHH Emmett agghh. Ugh baby right there hit it hard!" Once again Emmett was hitting spots I didn't even know was there and it felt so good. He paused for a second and when I notice he had me on all fours, both hands gripping my hips a pounding inside of me.

"Agh fuck Bella!"

"Ugh Emmett ugh ahh AHH AHHH. Right there ahh ahh. Don't stop ah. Please go harder, faster!" I felt like I was in sex la la land being fucked by the king himself. I have never felt so good. Emmett really knows how to deliver. Before I know it I was about to burst.

"Agh Em I am about to ugh uhh, I am about to cumm!" Just as I said it a rush of pleasure ripped through me like nothing I had ever felt before. I have had sex before but nothing like this.

"Ahh yeah that's what I like to see from you Bella. You got to cum again for me baby."

I didn't know if I could go on any longer. I felt like I was at my ending point. Then Emmett picked me up and bent me over his bed rail which made me tighter than before and it felt like my hole was drowning in Emmett's dick. He felt so good in this position. All I could do was moan uncontrollable like some whore who hasn't had any in months. Once again I was about bust.

"Agh come on Bella cum for me!"

Just when he said that another ripple of pleasure ripped through me and tore me to pieces.

"AGH! Shit!"

Just then Emmett fell over beside me. For a while we had rugged breathing and it took a while to calm it down.

"Hmm, that was totally…" I said still breathing hard

"Wow! You must do that a lot because that was amazing." Emmett said looking over at me grinning

"No it's just that you bring out the freak in me." I replied with a smile

With that being said he kissed me again and got up. He asked if I wanted to take a shower. I was fine it was already 2:30 am and I needed to get home. Once we got dressed and down stairs the party was still going hard but Emmett ended it and everybody had to leave. Before we left I gave him a passionate kiss and headed out the door. Angela was the only sober one so she drove us home. The guys crashed down stairs. I took a quick shower and the girls and I stayed in my room and hung out.

"SOO I saw you and Emmett walk upstairs!" Jess replied looking for a response

"Oh Jess stop it." Replied Angela

"It's ok Angela, just so you know it was amazing. Emmett is like a fuck master. I didn't know it would be that good." I replied with a big grin

"OMG You went all the way?" asked Angela with a surprised look

"Yeah I didn't think I would but I did."

"So his dick is big or like medium?" asked Jess holding up her hands with the sizes

"It was huge we barely got the whole thing in there but it felt so good."

"Well I seem to be the only one who didn't get any at the party. Sad face." Replied Jess with a sad look

"Jess what do you mean?" I asked confused

"Uhh Eric and I got carried away in some room upstairs. We almost walked in on Edward and Alice." Replied Angela shyly

"No way! Shut up! Angela you and Eric went all the way?" I asked, shocked

"Haha yeah it is a shocker." Angela replied

"No not really. Haha we all knew you two would be together sooner or later!" replied Jess a little annoyed

"Jess has a point there! Well, well, well somebody sure did let their inner freak out tonight." I said nudging Angela's shoulder

"Well you did too haha." She replied nudging me back softly

"Haha your right. Well I don't want to be the party pooper but I am worn out. I am going to go ahead to sleep. You guys can watch TV if you want." I replied yawning

"No I am tired too." Replied Angela

"Well I might as well sleep myself, goodnight you guys.

**Whats the next step in Emmett and Bella's new relationship? Will things just be a one night stand or will things progress. Please review! Xoxo**


	5. Next Few Weeks

**Chapter 5: Next Week**

Ah the weekend was awesome. That Saturday everyone basically slept into the evening hours and when we did wake up we were starving. So we all got cleaned up and dressed and went to the pizza place where Emmett, Edward, Alice, and I went for lunch. It is called Little Facenalies. After we ate we took a trip to Port Angles and hung out. We didn't get back to my house till about one but I made the boys go home and Jess had no choice because she had to watch her little brother Sunday morning. Angela stayed over and we talked and watched movies. That night I got a call from Emmett and we talked for hours till I fell asleep on him around five. That evening he wanted to have some Emmett and me time and get some dinner. It was a really good weekend.

Monday morning school was a drag. I was tired even though I had ten hours of sleep. Everyone seemed to still be talking about the party. At lunch Emmett, Edward, and Alice came and sat at my table. The whole time under the table Emmett and I were doing things we shouldn't be doing at lunch with our hands. Emmett was awesome, he would walk me to class and after school he would walk me to my car. He was totally my dream guy.

When I got home today Charlie was home. This meant that we get to catch up on things since he has been gone all weekend.

"Whats up Bells, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Asked Charlie

"Yeah Dad I know, but nothing much just busy in school, I am finally adjusting to the new place. How did the case go?"

"Uh it was pretty weird, nothing I have ever seen before. It was actually unsolvable so that's how we left it."

"Hmm, that's sad. Well that's just weird." I replied not really knowing what to say

Just then my phone rang and it was Emmett. I excused myself from the conversation with my dad and went up to my room.

"Hey Bella, whats going on?"

"Nothing much I just got done talking to my dad. Whats up with you?"

"I actually called to ask you something."

"Uhh yeah." I replied, mt voice was shaky because I din't know what to expect.

Well, I know we kind of got carried away at the party and I don't want to seem like I just want the sex. So I actually want to ask you out you know like girlfriend boyfriend thing?"

"Uh yeah of course, I am actually glad you asked." I replied relieaved

"I am too. Look I have to go but I will talk to you later."

"Alright bye"

My night was great. There was nothing better than officially being with Emmett. I guess the only thing I am worried about is Rosalie. I am sure she won't be too happy about me being with her ex but she is pretty enough to get whoever she wants. I am sure it's no biggie to her. Ugh school is in the morning. I am not ready for this but I have to go.

I woke up this morning feeling tired. I looked at the date and my cycle was supposed to start. I ran to the bathroom to make sure I was good and I was. I took a quick shower and prepared just in case it did start while I was in school. I had to run downstairs and grab a cereal bar and head out because I was running late.

"Sorry I can't stay dad I gotta go I am running late, love you!" I yelled as I ran out the door

"Uh alright Bells."

When I got to school everything was just fine. I caught up with my friends in the parking lot and we hung out until the first bell rang. It wasn't until I got inside to my locker that things turned upside down. To my surprise there was Rosalie Hale and her clan of idiotic friends waiting right in front of my locker. I actually didn't want to know why she was there but my conscious the whole time was saying she was there because you're with Emmett. This isn't exactly what I was expecting her to know speaking on the fact that he just asked me out last night. So I just walked up there and acted nice.

"Uh excuse me your kind of in front of my locker."

"Oh I'm sorry are you talking to me?" she replied with an attitude

"Uh yeah you're the one standing in the way not me." I replied with even more attitude then what she was dishing out

"Well listen up new girl I didn't expect to like you but the attitude you have is exactly what I like in people. Plus I love your sense of style. Hey, I am Rosalie Hale nice to meet you Bella." She replied with a grin

"Uh it's nice to meet you too." I replied a little confused because her response caught me off guard

"Well my friends and I have things to do. Catch up with you later?" she asked with a fully smile showing all her teeth

"Uhh sure." I replied still confused and stuck in place trying to figure out what just happened.

Well that was not what I expected. Rosalie isn't a total bitch. I actually like her. After standing there looking dumb for a while, I finally turned around and opened my locker. Out the corner of my eye I saw Jessica coming and she had a questioned look on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Jess asked with amazement n her face

"What do you mean Jess?" I replied trying to figure out what her problem is

"Duh, what was the Rosalie thing about?" Jess asked a little annoyed

"Oh that well she was just standing in front of my locker and I responded with an attitude and she said she liked that and said we should hang out sometime." I replied playing it off as if it was nothing

"What? Really? I have been in school with her all my life and she hasn't even paid me any attention and you come and she wants to hang out. Like for too long I have tried to move up the social latter and you come and to weeks later you're at the top. What am I doing wrong?" She replied a little too upset for this situation

"Jess first of all calm down. Second of all I am on the same social level as you if not lower. If being with Emmett or talking to Rosalie is a problem for you then I won't associate with them to save or friendship and I am being serious." I replied full on sincerity

"No no Bella. That would be selfish of me but if I have a popular friend maybe I can hang with you." Jess replied with a smile

"Duh, of course you can Jess. Come on lets go to class." I replied relieved she wasn't mad at me.


	6. Surprise!

**Chapter 6: Surprise!**

The day went by fast and I wasn't expecting it to. All day I was worried I would bump into Rosalie but she didn't talk to me at all even at lunch when she would look at our table. I guess she really doesn't care about Emmett and I because she saw us in the hall holding hands and she just walked by with the basketball player James. I had to get home so I really didn't stick around. I gave Emmett a kiss and headed home. I hadn't been feeling good all day and my cycle hasn't started. I am pretty sure it's late because I am pretty stressed out. Yeah that's all it is.

On my way home I stopped by the diner and picked Charlie and me something up to eat for dinner. I was really hunger so I went ahead and ate my fries. By the time I got home my stomach was hurting and I felt like I had to throw up. I hope I'm not sick. I guess I need to get some vitamin C.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said with enthusiasm

"Hey…" As soon as I opened my mouth I felt my fries coming up, so I ran to the bathroom so I didn't make a mess on the floor. Once I let it all out I brushed my teeth and told Charlie I was fine. I needed some fresh air and I needed to go to the store. On the way there I had to think of what might have made me sick then I thought. Emmett and I did it like a week ago and my period is 3 days late. No it can't be, not on the first try. I was freaking out so I drove to the nearest store and picked up a pregnancy test. I couldn't wait to ride home to take the test I had to find out, so I used the restroom in the store. I went through the whole process and I waited. My hands were shaking and I felt like my knees were about to buckle. I was hoping for a new exciting life not this. I prayed to God I don't know how many times that this situation wasn't real and I was dreaming. Unfortunately this wasn't fake it was all real and I don't know if I am ready for the reality of things. When I looked down to see the results, so many feelings came out of me that I didn't know what to do with them, it was unexpected.

Oops, is Bella pregnant or is she not? What are these emotions? If she is how will Emmett take it? What will everyone else think? What will the couple do? In order to find out what goes on you got to review, other than that this is how the story ends . Please Review! xoxo


	7. -Guess What!-

**Alright guys I appreciate those who have followed my story, made reviews, and have even read it. I was sure it was suck but you guys really helped me realize it doesn't totally suck. I want to first thank a friend Kimberly for editing the story and chapters to come (if you guys review).**

**Here is the deal. The next chapter might be the last one so, if you want to see this story prolonged into more than just these few chapters please review saying so. I am shooting for 10-15 reviews before the next chapter is released. So please please please review and give me your so much! *Live*Love*Laugh* xoxo**


	8. Wow!

**Chapter 7: Wow!**

Previously: When I looked down to see the results, so many feelings came out of me that I didn't know what to do with them, it was unexpected.

I was caught off guard, relieved, and damn there close to ripping my hair out. I had already dialed Emmett's number to tell him but things were opposite of what I expected I wasn't pregnant I was just feeling sick so I didn't call. I actually don't know what made me sick; I usually don't even get sick because I have a high immune system. I was really happy and I cried with tears of joy. A baby would have been the death of me. While I was sitting here trying to get my emotions together, I started thinking. I really regretted what I did with Emmett but I was drunk as fuck and I didn't control myself like I was supposed to. Next time I see him I really want to talk about taking things slow. I finally got myself together and left the store. When I got to my car I looked at my phone and had an urgent message from Jess.

**Jess: Bella call me as soon as you are somewhere alone and not busy, this is IMPORTANT!**

What the heck was so important? I am sure if it is Jess it has something to do with Mike or some random gossip session she wants to have. Driving and talking wasn't really a part of my talent so I decided to call Jess when I got home and in my room. On the drive back home I was dying to know what Jess had to talk about but I couldn't drive to fast because hitting on brakes and ice could cause some serious damage.

I was a little hungry so I just stopped by the pizza place andpicked up a large pepperoni pizza and headed back to the car. On my way out I bumped into Rosalie.

"Whoa Bella, what where your going wouldn't want you messing up my clothes." She said laughing and winking at me

"Uh sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I have to go bye."

"Whats the rush, aren't we suppose to hang out?" replied Rosalie with a smile that was hiding something

"I will have to do a rain check, I have homework and other things to do, sorry."

"It's cool we will get together another time…As long as you don't throw up on me." Rosalie replied but I couldn't hear the last part she said fully but I heard throw up.

"Uh what did you say?" I asked caught off guard. How the fuck would she know I threw up?

"I said it's cool we will get together another time." She replied trying to hold back a laugh. I jut walked away because I didn't have time for Rosalie's on and off bitchyness. She can really get under my skin. After seeing her I felt uneasy and I didn't know exactly what it was but it wasn't fun.

I got home as quick as I could so I could talk to Jess. Plus I knew Charlie wouldn't want to have cold pizza. I drove faster than normal and got home quick. When I got in I yelled to Charlie dinner and ran upstairs to my room and called Jess.

"Damn it took you long enough…"

"Sorry, I had to take care of something so I was busy free and by myself like you said."

"Oh okay, well have you been feeling good lately?"

"Um no not really but I feel better now. Why?"

"Well I hope your sitting down for this because this one will knock your socks off."

Oh no what does Jess have to tell Bella? Is it bad news? Maybe it is good news and whats up wit Rosalie. She is such a *beep,beep,beep*Please review xoxo


	9. Heart Broken

"Oh...Ok so here is the deal. What I am about to tell you isn't going to be what you want to hear but you need to know. So while I am telling you what is going on say nothing at all, leave all questions, concerns, comments, and emotional outburst at the end. Okay?"

"Okay Jess, what is it?!"

"Okay so you know how Rosalie was in front of your locker that day, well it's because she had just sprayed your locker with a virus she got from her daddy's lab. Now the virus isn't deadly but it can make you nauseous, gives you a headache, makes you sleepy, and you can throw up. Now I am sure you are like yeah right but Angela said she was there early working on the school paper and she heard the she devils outside laughing. Since she didn't want to get caught she just peeked out the door and she heard Rosalie. Her exact words were,"That bitch isn't going to be wanted by Emmett if she is throwing her guts up, plus he will think she is pregnant or something and leave her to rot in shame. Then I can come in a get back m baby." Obviously that bitch is delusional because Emmett is not going back to her. She thinks she is a sly heifer but no her dumb ass got caught and you should beat her ass, you know what I am saying?"

"Wait Jess, you telling me that bitch got me sick just so she can have Emmett? I don't have time for this bullshit I rather give him up then deal with her everyday. Who knows if she will ever stop!"

"Wait...What! You are not and I repeat you will not let her win. You better let that spoiled rich brat she doesn't control Forks high. She is just mad because Emmett dumped her sleazy no good two timing ass for someone way hotter. What are you going to do? If it was e I would kill that whore!"

"Uh I don't know I need to talk to Emmett and see if this relationship is worth having to fight Rosalie everyday I am with him. So far she has come out to be the possessive crazy blond everyone needs to stay away from."

"Well do that and tell me what happens."

"I will bye Jess."

I hung up as quick as I could because what she told me made sense. Rosalie didn't want to hang out she was using it as a cover about why her and her clan of idiots were in front of my locker. Not only that she hinted at the fact that I would throw up when I was leaving the pizza place. She really was a crazy bitch that I couldn't deal with. I needed to talk to Emmett because this could be more than it is worth.

The phone rang and it was picked up on the second ring. The bad thing is, it wasn't the voice I was expecting to hear. In fact it was that crazy bitch on the other end and I heard him in the background saying something but I didn't hear him because my body went numb and the last thing I remember was hitting the end button before falling out on my bed.

**Damn Emmett, looks like you're in a world of trouble. As a matter of fact why wa Rosalie at his house. I guess there is a lot of questions needing to be answered. Please review xoxo**


	10. Apologies

EPOV

"Dammit Rose, what the fuck are you doing in my room? You are suppose to be with my Jane and her friends in HER room!" I yelled at her

"Oh but Em, baby I wanted to see you." she replied in a trying to be sexy tone

"Fuck you and I am not your baby! Why were you on my phone anyway?"

"It was ringing and I saw it was Bella, I was just going to say hey." she replied innocently

"You shouldn't have touched it you it you two timing piece of..."

"Em babe, I didn't mean for that to happen between me and Jasper. I was drunk and I wasn't paying attention. Next thing I knew you walked in and went crazy. I am really sorry!"

"No Rose we are done, I have moved on to better things. I am sure she knows the kind of bitch you are and not to trust you. By the way Angela told me the shit you did to Bella and it isn't going to fly with me. Now get your ass out of here before the school finds out you have a little sexual encounter with Mr. Sweeney and I do have proof of it remember that you little whore." I said smirking

She walked off in a huff not expecting me to fuck her over like that. I can't believe she would do this shit to Bella and think I would get back with her like its nothing. I really need to talk to Bella, she probably thinks I am some cheating jack off who just uses her for a good fuck and I must say she is good. I think it is a little early to say but I think I love her. Damn I sound whip but shit, she can do it to me.

I tried calling her 5 times and that was in a row. Then I waited till every 30 mins. So I have called 15 times. Not only that I have texted her about 10. Maybe she is sleep, that excuse makes me feel a little easier. I really don't want her thinking I am cheater. I actually like her and I want things to work out between us. Maybe this last text will help my case a little.

**XXX**

**BPOV**

****I woke up and checked my phone to see what time it was. I saw I had 20 missed calls and 15 text messages. I saw that most were from Emmett but I don't think I can talk to him now. I just can't believe that he did this, I thought he was different but I guess not. This is what I get for falling so fast. I decided to check the most recent message he sent. When I opened it a rush of guilt and anger hit me with a force.

**Babe I am really sorry. I didn't know Rose was going to be over my house hanging with my sister. I also didn't know she would come into my room. Please just talk to me, your important to me and I am not willing to let that crazy bitch ruin this for me. I usually don't call girls out their names** but** she is one. Please Bella just talk to me please!**

****I couldn't believe this, not only did I doubt Emmett, this crazy bitch is out to get me. I am really glad I mean so much to him but Rose needs to be handled. I just can't give up the best thing that has happened to me, I just can't.. It was pretty late. 2 am, so I texted him back asking if he was up and if we could talk.

**EM: Ugh I am so glad you texted me back! We can talk. Can I come to your place?**

**Uh yeah sure.**

**EM: K be there in a little.**

****I texted Jess a messaging saying to call me when she gets up and to my surprise she was still up. I told her to come to my house ASAP and it was extremely important. She said she would be over here at 3 she was "busy with someone" and in Jessica terms me I am getting the shit fucked out of me.

Once I fix things with Emmett, I am getting that bitch back and everything that is going to happen, she deserves.

* * *

**Phew thank you Emmett for not being a cheating scumbag. Well, lets see how this relationship goes. OH yeah Rose beware your in a world of trouble. Please review xoxo**


	11. The Talk Part 1

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I wasn't exactly sure what I waned to do to that bitch but that is what Jess is for. Right now I am just worried about what I have to say to Emmett so he will work things out with me. Right now I kind of just want to be held by him and talk all night. i don't want to worry about Rose or life or anything, just Emmett and I. I have never really cared much for relationships after Riley and his bullshit. He was never loving nor good in bed. I am not sure how I even slept with him but I am pretty sure it was because I was drunk. But with Emmett it is like something totally different. As a matter of fact I didn't even want sex from Emmett it just happened and it was amazing. I feel like it was love at first sight with him. I have never tried to get a guys attention the way I wanted to get his. I am really glad I decided to come to Forks and I am glad I met Emmett.

I feel like I over reacted to the whole Rose answering his phone thing. I mean he isn't like most guys, sex isn't everything to him. I just hope he doesn't hold a grudge against me for being jealous of Rose and suspecting him of cheating. I mean we haven't even been together that long. Its been 6 months but that isn't long enough for me to act so childish. I just feel like I have to keep him as all mine. No other girl should look at him or talk to him, I feel like Emmett is mind, all mine, nothing about him needs to be shared.

**EM: Babe, open your window, I doubt the chief wants me coming in his house late at nice :)**

**ME: Em he isn't here...That's why I asked you to come over instead of talking on the phone... just tell me when you get here**

**EM: Ok I am here!**

**EPOV**

I was really scared of what Bella would do after having Rose pick up the phone. Relief washed over me when she asked me to over. I really wouldn't have given two shits if it wasn't Bella we were talking about here. If it was some other chick that is always on somebodies dick then I would've acted like I was with Rose and wouldn't have texted, called, or left messages. I am not sure what this feeling is but I think I love Bella. I have never felt like I had to make her happy. I wanted her to be my center of attention. I want her to be mine, all mine. I hope tonight I will be able to express my feelings to her and she won't feel like I am a stalker control freak kind of guy. I want her to be my all, maybe I am rushing into this but I am not sure being without Bella is healthy for me.

I have been sitting at her house after messaging her 15 times. I know I seem desperate but I love her and I want to live the rest of my life with her. I wanted to sneak in but I didn't want to push myself onto her. I was giving her space since she seemed to need it. I just couldn't stay away from her so I sat outside her house at 1. When I texted her I wanted her to think I was on the way and I knew the chief wasn't here. I just couldn't be a stalker and let her know about it. When I sent the message I was here I was already at the door knocking. I heard her feet pattering down the steps. I imagined her in some cute jamies with little hearts or something. When she opened the door, I was nothing I thought.

**BPOV**

I knew I out on the right thing. I put on some Victoria Secret shorts with oink written on the back of them. Alice picked them out when we went shopping last week. I know I haven't know her long but I just know she is a best friend for life. To top it off I had on a low cut tank top that showed my boobs perfectly. I wanted to tease him and showed him what he would loose if he did cheat on me. I was just teasing him not expecting to have any sex or anything, even though I missed Emmett inside of me. I say how he looked at me when I opened the door. When he looked at my boobs, I looked at his member and it looked restricted in his sweat pants. I was really glad I had that affect on him but we needed to talk first. But I needed him bad.

**EPOV**

Hot damn. What the hell was this? I thought she was mad at me but this is what I get. Maybe she is trying to tease me with this. As soon as I saw her with those shorts that barely covered her ass. Not only that she had on a tank top that barely held up her boobs. My cock was hard on the moment I saw her. I just wanted to have my hands tangled in her long, messy, brown locks and pounding deep inside her. Shit, I could felt my cock getting tighter and I needed to let it out but I am sure that isn't what she invited me over for.

"Hey Bels, look I am really sorry about Rose she is really a nut case. I really didn't know she would be in my room. I just went to take a shower, then I got out and walked into my room and boom there she was! I really have nothing going with her like no lie! I really hope you forgive me! I should've locked my door because I knew she was coming and she might do some crazy shit like this. Look Bella I love you and I don't want to lose you because some lunatic named Rose wants us separated..."

Before I could finish she was kissing me and I totally intoxicated by her scent and her soft lips. I knew where this was going and I have been waiting for this since the first time. She then stopped and I felt lonely till I opened my eyes to her standing there smiling.

**BPOV**

He was so cute while rambling on and on about not being with Rose and how sorry he was. The total turn on was when he said he loves me. I thought I had fallen to early but no he was perfect. It may seem to early to say but I want Emmett to mine forever.

"I love you too babe!" I exclaimed as he opened his eyes after our heated kiss

"Wait what you do? I thought I was being stupid for saying it."

"Yeah Em, that's why I was so hurt to have her answer your phone. I over reacted I know but please forgive me!"

Instead of giving me a response he picked me up and carried me up the stairs. I looked up at him surprised by his movements. When I looked into his eyes they were no longer the light brown I have grown to fall in love with but they were dark with lust and all that did was form a pool in my middle section. I think Emmett could feel me through my shorts because he let out a low growl that turned me on even more.

"Bella..." whispered Emmett in a low sexy voice as he sat me down on my bed

"Yes Em..." I replied trying to keep my breathing at a regular pace

"I miss touching you in ways no man will ever get the opportunity to do. I am your last you understand me. I don't want any other guy looking at you in a way I find over friendly. I want to own your pussy, nobody will get to have it. I in return give you my cock. Its yours baby and no other girl will get it."

Damn, where was this side of Emmett coming from. I am so use to his funny chilled personality I liked this part of Emmett it made me melt at my core. I wanted him to touch me so bad. I can never be with anyone after Em, nobody will ever measure up to his...everything. It sounds crazy but he now owns every part of me and I am ok with it.

"I want to hear you say it Bella, say I am yours and only yours. Everything is yours."

Fuck that controlling side is driving me crazy. "Emmett I am yours and only yours. Every part of me is ours."

With that being said he leaned me back on the bed and we started kissing. It started off as sweet, soft little kisses. It then turned into a heated passionate kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance. I could feel Emmett in the places I needed him most. I tried wiggling my hips to get some friction. I moaned because it worked. Emmett put his hands tightly on my hips and let out a growl.

"Dammit Bella, stop, I am in control here we will get to that in a minute." He said whispering in my ear with tat same sexy tone he has been using since we got up the steps to my room. I let out a whimper because I wanted more from him, I needed him. He started kissing and nibbling my jawbone. He then moved down to my neck by my earlobe and bit down. I moaned like a whore and Emmett was the only one that could get that sound out of me.

"Fuck Em, that feels good."

I felt him smile against my neck. He could do things to me I didn't even know existed. He started leaving hot kisses down my neck.

"Take your clothes off." commanded Emmett with his eyes looking darker with lust then ever.

I took my tank top off first, slowly and seductively. His eyes got wide and I think his bulge got bigger, if that was even possible. I love the fact we had effects on other people nobody else could have on us. My boobs fell out and bounced a little, I decided not to wear a bra to add extra effect to my outfit to seduce Emmett and I do believe it worked. I then got up and started to pull of my shorts.

"Fuck this your moving to slow. You are hot as fuck and this little strip tease is going to get you messed up if you don't hurry it up." said Emmett as he pulled my shorts down quicker than I had planned. This new side of Emmett was going to be fun to fuck around with. He pulled off his shirt and laid me back down and we kissed again. Then he pulled back and started kissing down my chest.

**EPOV**

Bella was fucking around with me and I liked it but I was sure to bust a load if she kept teasing me. So I decided to take control of the situation and do things my way. I knew the chief wouldn't be back till after noon because of his shift. Tonight was going to be a long night for Ms. Isabella Swan.

I took her left boob into my mouth. I started to suck and lick all over her. "Fuck Em." moaned Bella as she arched her back to get more pleasure. I pinched and rolled her other nipple as I bit at the one in my mouth. I moved over to her other boob to give it the same oral attention as the other. She put her hands in my hair and pushed my face deeper into her boobs. I loved that I made he feel so good. I figured I would give her a little more. I left a trail of hot wet kisses down her stomach. When I got to her core all I smelt was her sweetness. Needless to say my pussy was amazing. I wouldn't replace this for anything.

Bella was freshly shaven and I thought it was a total turn on. She was a perfect shade of pin. I couldn't resist, I slid my tongue up and down her slit. "Agh Em, fuck yes." Moaned Bella. I couldn't help but want to bust right then and there. When she moaned my name, it did something to me. I licked again and again. I slowly entered 2 fingers into her sweetness.

"Agh Emmett, ugh yes that feels so good." I started pumping in and out of her slowly. She started riding my fingers and urging me to go faster. I went ahead and sped things up. She moved her hips to match the thrust of my fingers. With my thumb I rub her clit roughly,

"Agh fuck Em, I am about to cum." Just then I stopped and looked at her face but before she could come off her high I licked and sucked on her clit till her walls clamped down on my fingers and she rode out her orgasm Before she could get up I sucked up every last drop of her juices The taste and smell of her was so intoxicating. I looked up at her, she still had her eyes closed tightly trying to catch her breath. I layed over her watching. She then opened her eyes and started kissing me. There was nothing hotter than a girl tasting herself on someone elses tongue Before I new it she had us flipped over, never breaking the kiss. She started rubbing her center into my cock.

"Agh fuck Bella." Is all I could manage to get out at the moment.

"I am trying to fuck you babe just give me time." She started nibbling and biting on my chest. I hope she left marks that I could show off to show that she owned me. "Em baby, its your turn for a little pleasure...Just like you gave me some, I am going to give you some."

**To be continued...**

**Sorry I was late on the update,life is pretty crazy. I think I ended this chapter this way so I can have surprises in a part two of this chapter. Don't give up on me guys. Please review! xoxo**


	12. The Talk Part 2

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I started kissing down Emmett's chest. His chest was smooth and muscular, it wasn't disgustingly hairy. I bit down on his nipple and sucked and licked all over it. His hands were in my hair, massaging my scalp. I went to the other nipple and did the same as the last. The groans coming out of him meant I was doing something right. I slid bsck up to his face and kissed him passionately before moving away from his face. I licked down his abs and kissed his happy trail. I wrapped my hand firmly around the base of his dick. I slowly moved my hand up and down, going faster as I came up his dick. He had be at the minimum 10 inches. I kissed the tip of his dick, it was a sexy dick and it was all mine. I left a kiss on the tip, feeling him shiver a little. I then wrapped my whole mouth around his tip and slid my mouth down slowly. "MMM. fuck" breathed out Emmett

I started bobbing my head up and down on the part of his cock that would fit in my mouth. With one of my hands I was pumping the rest of his dick that didn't fit into my mouth. With my other I rolled and squeezed his balls. I started humming around his cock. He started moving his hips, fucking my face.

"Damn Bella. Agh, fuck" was all Emmett could manage to get out. I slowly came back up his dick and releasing his tip with a popping sound. I then licked down his length and back up and down again. I went down and licked his balls. I came back up and put him in my mouth again. This time I let my teeth scrape lightly as I sucked. "MMM shit, I am about to cum Bella." He tried to pool me off because he didn't want to come in my mouth. That only pushed me to go faster sucking and humming at the same time. His groan were becoming more frequent.

"AGH oh shit." groaned out Emmett. He shot a load into mu mouth. I greedily gobble it up and swallowed I even licked his dick clean because I didn't want to miss anything. I wasn't big on having a guy cum in my mouth but Em wasn't any other guy, I wanted to do this for him.

**EPOV**

Damn Bella's little mouth was magical. My head was spinning by the time she got done. I didn't suspect her as the giving head type but damn she was good at. I couldn't take it any more I had to be inside her. As soon as she came up form licking me clean, which was hot as fuck and had me hard instantly, I flipped her over onto her back.

"Bella, I love you." I said as I entered her with force.

She gasped "Agh I love you to." she replied trying to controlling her breathing.

I drove in deep. I didn't want any sweet loving right now. I wanted Bella to scream my name and milk my cock as I pound away at her. I started to pick up the pace. I moved in and out at unbelievable speed and she kept up wit every thrust. I looked down at me going in ad out of her and it almost sent me over the edge. I bent over her a little which only put me in deeper.

"Agh fuck Em, baby your so deep. Shit" Her words only spurred me on more. I reached down and rub her clit forcefully.

"AGH Em faster ugh, uh agh I ugh, Im about to...Im about to cu, cummm!" Bella screamed on. I drove faster and faster into her as she rode out her orgasim. I didn't wait for her to come back from her high, I just kept pounding away.

"'Ugh baby you are so fucking tight. I fucking love this pussy!" My words must have turned her on more because she flipped us over with some force. She began to ride me like I have never been ridden before. Her hips moved with speed. She would bounced up and down, the move forward and backwards. She was doing magical things to my dick. I felt the coil in my stomach tighten up but I wasn't ready for this to end. So I put her in reverse cowgirl but at a angle that had me so deep I could help but groan and growl. She was so fucking sexy with her tits bouncing up and down. Her long curls bouncing around looking wild and messy. Her face stuck with the expression of pleasure. To top it all off her moaning made me want to bust a load then and there.

"Ah fuck Em baby ugh shit Em I am about to cum again." This time I put my hands tightly on her hips and flipped us into doggy style. I grabbed her hair and pulled back so she could keep up with my thrust in this position.

"Bella touch yourself." She did just what I told her. I looked at her overwhelmed with pleasure, so sexy.

"Emmett, shit I'm cumming...EMMETTTTT! AGH fuck!" exclaimed Bella. Her screaming my name pushed me over the edge. After three more thrust I was done for. I busted my load inside her. I could have sworn I saw stars after I cummed. I loved how our juices rolled down our legs onto the bed.

"Fuck Bella, your amazing!"

"No your amazing Em. That was indescribable."

"Yeah I know." I pulled her in close to me and held her. I really did lover her and I wanted her to be mine for forever and ever.

**BPOV**

"Bella I want to be yours forever and ever!" Exclaimed Emmett

He must have read my mind because that is all I ever wanted him to be. I want to Emmett to my everything for as long as I love.

"Emmett I want you to be mine forever and ever. I never want to lose you because I dn't know what I would do without you!"

"You will never lose me baby, I am yours forever. It may be a little to early for this but Bella, I want you to marry me. Maybe not right now but when we graduate and go to college and stuff. I want you to Mrs. Cullen."

Emmett couldn't say things like that to me and not expect me to get wet form his words. I could feel myself ready for another round with him. I rub my leg against his cock hoping he knows what his words do to me.

"Baby I would marry you now and again 10 years from now. I just love you that much."

With that being said he rolled over on top of me. He started to enter me and was going in deep. I moaned out his name because he felt so good inside of me. It was like my pussy was made for him, it was perfect. Just when he started to move in and out my door opened.

"Bella what the hell are you...OH...MY...DAMN!" Exclaimed Jess "Bella I am so sorry I should have knocked before entering. I will just go down stairs."

I had to be red as a tomato but I was laughing at Emmett more because when Jess walked in he rolled off and out of me in 2.5 seconds and onto the floor. He was caught off guard just as much as I was. So much for Me and Emmett time for now. I guess since Jess was use to just walking in my house like she lived here, I wasn't mad at her.

"Come on Em, lets go take a shower and go down stairs to Jess."

Well maybe we should have taken separate showers. We obviously didn't care about Jess being down stairs. We fucked against the shower wall, on the floor of the tub, and sucked and licked every part of each others body. After the water got cold, we finally got out and dried off. It was hard to put clothes on because we kept touch each other but we finally got our clothes on and got down stairs within a hour. At least we didn't take longer. She was in the living room sitting on the couch watching tv. I went in there while Emmett went to the kitchen probably about to eat all the food.

"Well, well, well...You little whore. You got your hunk of a man over here while Chief was at work. That's my girl." said Jess giving me a wink

Shaking my head and smiling I replied, "No Jess, we were suppose to talk about the whole Rosalie thing but it turned into more."

"I don't blame you. Was it as good as the first time?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face

I heard Emmett coming so I hurried up and replied "Amazing!"

"Whats up Jess?" asked Emmett with a mouth full of what looked like a ham sandwich on steroids

"Oh nothing much." she said winking and smiling at me again

I felt a blush coming up on my cheeks. Then Emmett came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek and rubbed his hard on cock up against me before he went to sit in the chair across from the couch. I pretty much wanted to jump out of my clothes onto him but I knew this wasn't the right time.

"Jess your here earlier then I thought you were going to be. Why is that?" I asked

"That's a long story but what's so important that I skipped my fuck session to see you?"

"Well where do I begin..."

**Hope you guys like this chapter, I really don't know if I did good, maybe it could be better but let me know. Please review xox**o**! Love you guys for supporting my first fanfic!**


	13. The Story

**This is for ALECVOLTURILOVER25252525, I am up late tonight and I don't want to kill you with cliff hangers. :) xoxo**

**BPOV**

I went and sat beside Jess and started talking.

"Ok well, after you told me about how Rosalie set my up so I could get sick in hopes Emmett took it the wrong way and leave me and go back to her?" I asked Jess

"Yeah?" she replied needing to know more information

"Well I called Emmett and to my surprise the crazy bitch picks up his phone. So I was like...

"Whoa what the fuck Em, that bitch do not tell me you fucked around with that bitch and brought your big ass cock to fuck around with my girl?!" exclaimed Jess walking in Em's direction with a death glare in her eyes. As amusing as it was to see him freak out with this 5'6 girl in his face compared to his 6'4 body.

"No Jess...it isn't like that. Nothing happened. Like she was just there."

"WHY THE FUCK WAS SHE ON YOUR PHONE LET ALONE AT YOUR HOUSE?!" asked Jess ready to swing out on Emmett

"Whoa Jess, calm down." I said as I moved Jess back to the couch "The slum dog of a whore was suppose to be with Jane for her sleepover, party thing she had going on. Being who she is, she decided to go in his room and be on his bed where his phone was. Well not using common sense he never changes his password so when I called she easily unlocked the phone and answered my call. It was actually perfect timing when he walked in because he caught her in the act."

"Phew, good job Em, I almost had to kill you." said Jess with a smirk on her face

"Uh thanks for not killing me then." he replied still looking a little worried.

I went and sat in his lap to comfort him. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. He kissed my cheek softly and sweetly. I turned around and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't meant to be so heated but Emmett brings out the whore in me.

"Hmmm!" said Jess clearing her throat to get our attention "As much as I love you guys I don't want to see all that. So what are we going to do about that sleaze bag?"

"Wait why does everyone hate her so much, I know why I do but why you Jess and you too Em?" I asked

"I will go first!" exclaimed Jess "Well you know Alice, we use to be best friends not doubt. She was dating Jasper at this time, this was before she met Alice. Well Rosalie can't stand for girls pretty and smarter then her to get guys of her social class. So Alice and Jasper were heads over hills for one another. Rosalie made it her business to seduce Jasper just so Alice wouldn't have him. The problem was she was dating Emmett here."

"Wait, so Em you hate her because she was basically flirting around with guys, is that so wrong?" i asked confused

"No babe, she isn't finished listen." replied Emmett "Go ahead and finish Jess."

"Like I was saying, she was dating Em at the time. Well for weeks Rosalie was at it. When Em through a rocking awesome party, Rosalie say that as an opportunity to just crazy. Would you like to take it from here Emmett?" asked Jess

"Sure. Well Rose and I had this game we played while at parties to go hide in a room and the other person finds ou and thats who gets pleasured first."

"Um-hmm." was all I could say because I couldn't imagine him fucking that asshole.

"So I am walking around the rooms upstairs looking for her. I walk into my room, and there she is getting hammered away by Jasper and actually OK with it. The worst part is Alice just happened to walk by while the door was both flipped shit. Worst of all Alice broke up with Jasper while his dick is flopping around. Jess here was basically about to beat Rose to a pulp for destroying her best friend's life. Since then she was distant and nobody knew what to do it wasn't until Edward moved in with my family that she was able to come back to her former self. I guess if they wouldn't have fucked up, Ed and I would be either stuck with she devils or lonely all together." said Emmett looking at me the whole time he told me the story.

"Where is Jasper now? I can't believe that 2 timing whore. You're amazing Em ad she lost the best thing ever. Now I understand why there is a deep dislike for her."I asked

"Jasper moved back to Texas besides the humiliation he was getting from one who were team Alice was terrible. Nobody talks about him, it is as if he never existed." explained Emmett

"Yeah, stupid jack off I could chop his dick off, still to this day he pisses me off. Well Bella you told me the story, why did you need me to come over?" asked Jess

"We need to get this bitch back the low, dirty, foul way. Especially for Alice and my poor heart broken baby." I said giving him a quick peck to the lips. I tried to keep it calm to avoid a fuck session with Jessica 6 feet away.

"Uh this sounds crazy, but I have been planning this day ever since the situation. Look my family, as we know, is rich. So is Edward. We also have connections, such as a private detective and a black market security force. I know if we undergo my plan it will be fire vs. fire. Two weeks after the issue I have had Aro watching Rose's ever move. Recently I put watch on Jasper because looking at Rose's call log they have been communicating more and more." said Emmett in a overly serious tone.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Jess really interested in the taking down of her enemy.

"i plan on exposing her sex scandal with Mr. Sweeney. Not only that drugs ans alcohol was involved. Next I know all about family issues of hers. If I hit them where it hurts, then maybe she will chill and try to lie low and play it safe. Finally I thought maybe Bella wanted to beat the shit out of Rose and I can make seem like it was self-defense."

"Damn baby that commanding side is coming out, I like it." i said with a low froul in my chest

"Look I like the idea. I want in. Can we finish this tomorrow over lunch or something?" asked Jess

"Sure, i want you to know a lot of people are involved so don't get a big head or anything." said Emmett still very serious.

"Ok, Bella can I crash in the guest room?" asked Jess

"Yup." is all I got out before Emmett's lips were on my neck.

"Babe, as much as I want to have fun with you I am tired as fuck, come on lets go to bed!" I offered with a smile and a small rub to hi cock.

"Ok" he responded with a sad face "by he way, we start operation get that whore tomorrow. I will make the unnecessary phone calls. lets get some sleep." said Em while picking me up carrying me up the steps. he laid me down and got in up under the covers with me.

"I love you." whispered Emmett

All I can remember is saying I love you too before drifting off in a deep sleep.

**I wonder how tomorrow will work out. Rose better hide or you in trouble like frfr. Thanks for reading my story. i will try to update ASAP. Please review xoxo!**


	14. It's Time

**EPOV**

I woke up to Bella's mouth around my cock. Her soft, smooth, juicy lips were wrapped tightly around me and it felt awesome. Her eyes were closed as one of her hands was rubbing her clit. She looked as if pleasure was her number one goal. I must have really been out of it because this wasn't regular pleasure it was different, it had more force behind it, it was making me go wild. I started thrusting into her mouth. I tried to go easy but I just couldn't control myself. Her mouth around me and watching her touch herself was driving me crazy. I pulled her up to my mouth and kissed her. I didn't even go for the sweet, loving kissed, it was rough kisses with our tongues fighting for dominance.

I flip her onto her back and drove in. I was just pounding away as her moans and groans motivated me on to go faster and deeper. I felt myself drawing to an end but I wasn't ready, so I pulled out of her. I heard her whimper at the lost of me inside of her. I slid down and started to lick slit and her lips and pulled them apart. I her perfect little clit showed, pretty, hard, pink, and ready to go. I slowly licked up and down her thighs, playing with her. She tried moving her hips to create friction with my hand that laid over her. I moved my hand to her hips to keep them from moving.

"Beg me for it Bella." I said in a low whisper

"Please Emmett, I want it." she begged I didn't think it was good enough so I kept licking and biting a her thighs and stomach.

"Emmett please! I want you to lick me dry!" I plunged 3 of my fingers into her. I went and licked and bit down on her clit. I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers. So I replaced my tongue as I licked she cummed into my mouth. I licked it all and watched as she regrouped I couldn't wait any longer and I plunged back into her. I heard her gasp as I moved swiftly and quickly into her.

"Fuck Emmett, right there!" groan out Bella. I kept hitting that spot and I would slow down and go really fast and slow down again.

"Agh shit yes Em, I am about to cum!" screamed out Bella. I watched as her face twisted in pure pleasure. her facial expression alone made me bust my load inside of her. We both rode out our orgasms. I fell over beside her and pulled her up so she was laying on her my chest.

"That's a nice way to wake up." I said kissing her forehead

"Yeah I know, we better get cleaned up, today is an important day. This time we need to take separate showers, who knows if we will ever get done with the way we act." She said getting up

"Fine, I guess you can go first." I said pouting

**BPOV**

I got done in the bathroom and went into my room. I tried to slide by him as he laid on the bed feet hanging over but he heard me come in and got up and over to me and took my towel off.

"No Em, we have stuff to do!" I said really wanting him to keep going

"What do you not want me anymore?" He asked and I could see hurt in his face but something flashed in his eyes that let me know he was joking.

"Of course I want you but if we stop every time we would never get out of my room." I said giving hima quick peck on the lips. "Now go so I can get dressed!"

"Ok fine."

I got dressed and went down stairs to make some breakfast I heard the TV and I totally freaked. I thought my dad was back and Emmett and I had that whole moment this mourning. When I walked into the living room I realized it was just Jess. I totally forgot she was here.

"Oh hey Jess! I thought you were my dad, I totally forgot you were here, sorry." I said

"It is okay I would forget alot of stuff after what I heard this mourning." she said smirking

I could feel my face a blush all over my body. "You heard that?" I asked a little embarrassed

"How could you not? Oh fuck Em agh shit Em. Ugghh fuck Bella you feel good." mimicked Jess laughing "Then a big moan that had to be heard down the street. I got hot from the sounds yall were making. I can't imagine what it was like in there." She said smiling

I just stood there smiling at her. It sounds weird but she got hot off the sounds me and Emmett make. I feel like a total bad ass right now. Uh well you hungry?"

"Hell yeah!" At that I turned and went into the kitchen. I ended up making cheese omelets, bacon, sausage, and biscuits I made so much because I knew Em liked to eat. As I was about to walk into the living room to tell Jess the food was ready, there was a knock at my door. i went to go open it but making sure everything on the stove was off.

"Hey you little bitch." said Rose

"Why are you here?" I asked ready to slap her for one being at my house and two calling me a bitch.

"I came to tell you to stay the fuck away from my Emmett. Your little prissy ass can't just walk in and take what you want. From my understanding your nothing but a whore bucket. As a matter of fact your a mattress because everybody sleeps on you." replied Rose with venom in her voice

Before I knew it Jess had came around the corner and punched Rose in the face knocking her to the ground before I got the chance to.

"News flash you bitch you don't own Emmett and if anything your the fucking whore. Let me see your face again you won't be so pretty for a few weeks! As a matter of fact I should handle your dumb ass now!" screamed Jess

Just as she was about to start kicking Rosalie, Emmett came flying down the stairs and picked Jess up and turned her around and told her to go in the living room. He never paid any attention to Rose he turned to me to make sure I was okay. I had tears forming in my eyes but I would never let that bitch know she got under my skin. I started to replay what she said to me in my head. Next thing I know I was on top of Rose pounding into her. She was letting out death screams and I felt two big hands pull me up and off of Rosalie. Tears were rolling down my face as Emmett pulled me into him. I couldn't hear much over Rosalie screaming. I did hear Emmett on the phone telling Edward to get over to my house. He sat me down on the steps, he went to take a step towards Rosalie to calm her down but I pulled him back harder then I was trying to do.

"Babe, I have to make sure she is alright. She did just get hit by more than one person. Just let me check on her and bring her inside." Em said pleading with me

"Fine." I grumbled and walked into the living room to check on Jess. Rose stopped screaming as soon as Emmett went to help her off the ground. It was as if that shit head was looking for attention and she got it from the person she wanted it fro.

"That bitch had some nerve to come to your house talking shit." said Jess with fury still in her eyes.

"Yes I know, thanks for sticking up for me." I said giving Jess a hug

Just then Edward and Alice walked in with worried looks on their face. Alice ran over to me as Emmett and Edward helped Rose into the living where everyone was sitting. Jess, Alice, and I were sitting across from her on the couch and she sat in my dad's chair, still trying to cling to Emmett. At that very moment I wanted to beat the shit out of her but Alice picked up on the vibe and whispered in my ear to calm down and I did. Emmett tried to come and sit with me but I could smell her on him and her smell was revolting and I wanted to be as far away from it as I could.

"Bella what happened?" asked Edward

"I will tell you what happened the fuck wad decided to come to Bella's house and talk shit like she runs things. FYI you spoiled bratt you're nothing but shit and remember that." yelled Jess

Rose looked up at Jess with nothing but pure evil in her eyes. She got up and got in Jess' face.

"Yeah and this is coming form the piece of shit herself!" Spat Rose

Just then Jess was jumping over the table about to kill Rose. If it wasn't for the fact that Edward was right there Rose might have taken a second beating. Rose still screamed even though nobody touched her. We finally got Jess calmed down and isolated from Rose.

"Rose, what does Jess mean you were talking shit to Bella?" asked Emmett in a sweet voice. By the time this was over I was going to give him a piece of my mind. That fuck wad was playing him and he fell right into her game. He was acting like the only ones in the world were those two. Its been 6 months and he still doesn't get that I get jealous because he is all mine. rose response brought me out of my thinking.

"All I said is that she better treat you right because your a great guy." said Rose trying to look innocent

"Bullshit." I replied "Do you remember the part where you called me a whore, oh yeah a mattress because everyone sleeps on me. Does that ring a bell. On top of that you told me to stay away from your Emmett. Last time I checked he stopped being your Emmett the minute your stupid ass cheated on him. So cut the bullshit and tell him the truth you cunt!" I yelled. By now I was pissed. As a matter of fact I just stormed out f the living room. Emmett was hot on my trail.

"Babe calm down, don't let her get to you!" said Emmett

"Emmett shut up and crawl back to that bitch. You have been acting like it is just you and her this whole time your talking to her, just fuck off. I don't think dealing with that slut to be with you is worth it. She has been at it since day one and I blame myself for falling for the quote-un-quote perfect guy. If I knew this shit was attached I would've never tried to get your attention." I said close to tears

"Baby..." said Emmett pulling me into a hug as I cried my heart out. This wasn't what I espected my life to be full of such shit.

"I would never go back to Rose, ever. I have never loved someone in such a short period of time like I love you now. I'm only playing her game against her to keep our plan secret. I can't be an ass and then undergo the plans and she have some type of suspicion and be right. I know you are mad but believe me babe, that low life had her chance and she messed up. Now you are my world Bella, no one else will ever have your place." said Emmett pulling me into a tighter hug. " Come on lets go back."

We walked back to the living room, Rose was in the middle of saying something and Alice was being held back by Jess and Edward whispered into her ear.

"Rose! What the hell did you say?" yelled Emmett

"Oh nothing, I just told Alice how old Jas told me that I was the best sex of his life." as she said life she looked at Alice and smiled

"You bitch! I swear if I ever get my hands on you, you won't get to see another day in your fucking pathetic life and that is not a threat its a promise!" yelled Alice. I walked over to her because I have never seen her so mad and I needed her to listen.

"Ally, look at me, look at me...She is a manipulative bitch don't waste your breath. Plus last time I checked Ed's dick was 3 inches longer then Jasper. Don't waste your breath on her, just go sit down with Edward and chill. Rose will get handled don't worry about it k?" I said in a whisper so no one but Alice would hear me. Her face started to relax, she unclenched her fist and walked over to the couch with Edward. I slowly turned around to look at Rose and I started at her really good. Her long blond hair was in a messy ponytail Her lip was cut and swollen. Her right eye was forming a black rim under it and it looked like she had bruises all over her face neck and arms.

"Rose, my advice to you is leave and I doubt you want to say anything about this little encounter here or things will get uglier." she started to open er mouth but I cut her off before she could say a word. "Turn around and look in the mirror, say a word and that shit on your face will only get worse. You have pissed off 5 people in less than a hour and we are all in the same room. If you want to walk out of here somewhat pretty, leave now and keep your mouth closed." I said looking her dead in her eyes. They were full of horror at the ugliness of her face.

"You won't get away with this." said Rose giving me a death glare back

"I think we will. You have no witnesses, my neighbors are all at work, no one was here to check on you. Honestly who is going to believe a lying, two-timing bitch like you?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"You bitch!" She took a step towards me but Emmett grabbed her arm. It was the smartest move he has made all day since this mourning.

"Em, baby, you'll stick up for me right?" asked Rose in her most innocent voice. My blood started boiling then but instead Emmett moved away from her and to answer her question he wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed me, his hands moving down to my butt.

"Ugh, fine but I will get you back, one way or another." said Rose as she stormed out of my house.

Emmett and I were still kissing but Edward didn't let us last for long.

"Fuck Em what are we going to do about this bitch, not only did she make Bella mad, she pissed Alice off so bad that she wasn't even listening to me." said Edward

"We have a plan and we need to catch you two up on things but can we ear first." said Em

We all went into the kitchen, sat down, and started eat like the last hour and a half never happened.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter...Please review xoxo :))**


	15. Breaking Point

**BPOV**

After we ate we all migrated to the living. Edward sat in my dad's recliner and Alice at in his lap. Emmett, Jess, and I sat on the couch except Jess had no one with their arm wrapped around her and I put space between Em and I so she wouldn't feel so awkward. He gave me a look that seemed to say don't leave but I gave an apologetic look in my eyes. Hopefully he got the point.

"What are we going to do Em?" asked Edward sounding somewhat worried

"Beat her till she is nothing, better yet we should kill that bitch for all I care." spat Alice

We all looked shocked, except for Jess. She knew Alice longer and better than any of us including Edward.

"Well that isn't what we had in mind Ally but we have a plan." I replied still in utter shock of her comment

Em, Jess, and I explained the plan we had set up. The process would take longer than expected but the effect would be quick. Our goal was to bring Rose off her high horse and realize without daddy's money she was nothing. o her advantage she had beauty so she could always be the official prostitute she already is without having to hide it. I am sure he dad's friends would love a taste of the beautiful Rosalie.

"Damn, this is going to be dirty. I think she deserves it though. Em when are you going to make the call?" asked Edward seeming excited

"Now, we are behind but we can get it done. Come on Ed let's go call Aro. Maybe we can get Caius and Marcus to help out. We also have to call Alec and his team they know a lot about the Hale's and their black market connections." said Em leaning over to give me a kiss before getting up. I moved away from it and looking up at him, straight in the eyes. "We need to talk." is all I said before getting up and going to the kitchen. I could hear him coming up behind me but now wasn't the time. I started to clean up the kitchen.

"Whats wrong baby?" asked Em worried

"Not now Em, it is not the time." I replied not looking up. The phone rang and I reached over to answer it. "Swans residence."

"Bella what the hell did you do!" asked my dad. Fuck I should have know that bitch was going to try some crazy shit.

"Dad what do you mean?" I asked trying to sound innocent. Crap, we are in trouble, Charlie didn't sound happy at all.

"Don't fucking play Isabella Marie Swan. I got a call from Rosalie Hale's father, you know the best friend of the senator and all? Yeah he says she was harassed by you." said Charlie sounding like he was ready to go on a rampage.

"Oh that, well see. Look dad this morning she came over threatening me and swearing and she got out of hand. It was uh self-defense." I replied. So I lied just a little, she never touched me but he didn't know that

Charlie sighed. "Gosh Bella I should have never taken you to a fighting class. Well if she came over to you then she can't really charge you because she was on our property. Look do you have anyone who can fend for you? I trust what you're saying but they have money which is power."

"Yeah Jess, Alice, Edward, and Emmett." I said not thinking about what I just said

"Why are the Cullen's in my house without my permission Isabella?" asked Charlie with tension in his tone. Shit he was back to calling me my full name I was screwed.

"Jess spent the night and uh Em and I had talk and he crashed on the couch." I hesitated with my response

"You're a terrible liar kiddo. I am sure I know why he was over, did you use protection? asked Charlie

"Dad! Jeez are you serious! We had to talk and we did!" I felt a blush form on my face. There is nothing more embarrassing then having a talk about your sex life with your dad.

"Sorry Bells, I want grand kids but not yet and I am sure your talk included make up sex. Am I right" said Charlie with a hint of laughter in his tone

"Ugh Dad! Really? Can we not talk about this!" I could hear Em laughing in the background I am not sure why he is laughing, if it got down to it my dad would shoot his balls off and then go for his dick. I turned around and gave Em the stare and he straightened his little snickering ass up.

"Sorry Bells, we will talk later I have work to do. Love you!"

"Love you too." I replied and hung up

"That was interesting." said Em trying to move in closer to me but I wasn't having it. We needed to talk he didn't know what it was about and I did and that caused me to not want to touch him.

"We still need to talk and you have calls to make." with that being said I turned around and finished cleaning. I sensed him just standing there till I heard him walk away. Only a few seconds later did Alice and Jess walk in.

"Bella whats going on with you and Em?" asked Jess looking concerned

"Nothing, why?" I asked not looking up

"Well one he tried to kiss you and you walked away. You have never turned down his kisses. Then two, when you looked him in the eyes, all you could see whats hurt. So whats wrong?" asked Alice Damn she was good and I loved her for that but by the time she was finished my eyes had watered up and I wanted to cry. I turned around and looked my two new best friends in the eye and cried like a big baby. I hadn't cried like this since Gran died.

"Ssh, ssh, Bella it is OK. Just take a breather." said Jess hugging me and rubbing my back

"I think...I think" was all I could get out and I cried even more

"Bella come sit down and just breathe." said Alice sitting me at the kitchen table. She pulled chairs around for her and Jess to sit in. I finally got my breathing under control and I wiped my face. I took some deep breaths and started again.

"I think Emmett is still in love with Rosalie and I feel like he still wants to be with her. Today he tended to her every need while see sat there soaking up his attention towards her. The most he did was removed me from beating the shit out of her." By the time I was finished Jess was up and out of the kitchen. We heard commotion coming from the other side of the house, so Alice and I ran to see what was going on. Jess was throwing anything she could get her hands on at Emmett. In between each throw she would yell at him. She picked up a lamp and threw it.

"You idiot, you made her cry!" yelled Jess and she threw a pillow at him.

"Jess! Calm down. Just stop now." I screamed at her before she hurt the both of them

"Fine" she grumbled and stood beside me. Emmett had fear in his eyes when he stood back up from ducking and diving

"What the hell was that Jess!" asked Emmett while looking from Alice to Jess, then to me. We all stood there looking at him

"Uh Alice and I better go." Interjected Edward, he seemed tense. "Talk to you later Em. Bye Bella and Jess. Come on baby."

"Bella call me later. My parents are out-of-town so I can be over in a heartbeat. Bye Jess." Alice said nothing to Em she just glared at him and walked out with Edward. I looked over at Jess who still looked like she wanted to kill Em.

"Jess, you better get home to your brother. I will call you later." I said turning my back to Em. She slowly turned to me and gave me a hug, apologized and left.

"Bella what was that all about?" asked Em looking a little overwhelmed

"Em, sit down we need to talk." I said I waited for him to sit and I sat across from him. I knew his smell, hair, muscles, touch,everything effected me and this I needed to get off my chest without any interruptions He seemed worried when I didn't sit but him and his face had nothing but a sense of hurt and pain written over it.

"Bella, whats wrong?" asked Emmett cautiously

"Look Em, I know thing have been crazy these past few hours and I know you probably want to just chill but this is important." I said not looking up at him.

"Yeah go ahead, I am all ears baby." said Emmett moving to come sit beside me. I moved over so I would touch him because it sent tingles through my body and I couldn't concentrate with that. I hesitated before saying anything. I didn't know how to go about saying this but I had to.

"Bella..." asked Emmett

"We need to break up."

* * *

**Did you expect that? I didn't and I was the one who wrote it. Lol. I will try to update soon. Give me your opinions please. Your viewpoints are somewhat needed. Please review xoxo.**


	16. Hold Me Close

**EPOV**

"We need to break up." said Bella

I wasn't sure what just happened but my heart just stopped beating. My vision was blurry and everything in the room was spinning. I couldn't breath or move.

"Emmett, are you okay?" asked Bella. She sounded concerned but I couldn't respond everything she just said,those 5 words replayed in my head over and over. I couldn't do anything I was left in utter shock. I felt nothing but an intense pain in my chest I didn't think I could move. Before I knew it I was losing my grip on reality and all I saw was blackness and felt something soft under me.

**BPOV **

Fuck, I shouldn't have said it. It isn't what I wanted to say it just happened. I should have just told him what I told Alice and Jess. I don't know if he is OK he wouldn't respond. Now he is laying on the couch and breathing. I had to catch his head before he fell onto the floor. I was really worried so I called Alice and she is supposed to be here in 5 mins. I was pacing back and forth. I heard him moving and getting up.

"Bella, what happened? I think I had a bad dream." said Emmett utterly confused and a little out of it.

"Emmett..." I said walking over to him and holding his face in my hands. "I said we need to break up." I could see the hurt and pain flash across his face. He moved back from me and stood up and sat back down.

"Em, are you, are you ok?" I asked too afraid to look him in the eyes. When I did look up he had his head in his hands and I saw his body shaking, he was crying. The scene of him crying broke my heart and I felt tears forming in my own eyes. I felt him move closer to me and picked up my head. I looked into his eyes and they were red and puffy.

"Bella, this is your decision but just know I still love you." said Emmett and he was getting up to leave. "Wait Em! Please don't go." I said grabbing his arm. He sat down beside me and stared at me. "If you still want me here why did you say that Bella, that you wanted to...break up." asked Emmett looking deep in my eyes like he could see my soul. "I don't understand. I do understand that I love you and I don't want to live without you." said Emmett and this time it was my turn to cry. I rolled myself in a ball and cried. Emmett came and sat beside me and pulled me into his chest. It took a while for me to stop crying and we just sat there a little in silence.

"Emmett, I love you too but..." I said not sure on how to tell him

"But what Bella?" asked Emmett sounding worried

"But I don't think I am good for you. Maybe you should just be with Rose. I don't know if you realized it but today you two acted like you were in your own world and none of us mattered." I said unable to look him in the eyes. "They always say when you love something let it go. I do love you and I am letting you go be free and be with her. I am sure I was just some road block and you realized you can get around it."

"Bella, maybe you didn't hear me I love you...more than anything. Yeah of course I loved Rose. She hurt my heart but not as much as you saying you wanted to break up. Look Rose was my first so I thought I loved her, I thought she was the one for me, I thought that she was beautiful inside and out. I thought all these things and that night I caught her fucking around with Jasper, I took a lot of time to do some thinking. I realized that she never loved me and that I was just another target. I got over her yeah but I loved her for a long time, I probably still do but I can never see her as more. She was my first love. I couldn't imagine losing her but now I don't care about that. I can't imagine losing you, let along living without you. Bella, your all I ever need and I would never be able to replace you. I love you more than I knew I could ever love someone. Yeah it has been a short period but I feel like we were meant to be and that can't be changed."

"Emmett...I just want whats best for you and.."

"Ssh Bella you are good for me way better than you give yourself credit for. Look today hasn't been the best day but its damn sure better just holding you here in my arms. I don't know how many times I have to tell you I love you and I can't live without you."

"Em, I love you more than you know." I replied Em was really sweet I don't know why I was willing to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am really stupid it wasn't for my ex I would trust Em more than I do. _He _left me for his ex and I was totally crushed and I just assumed Em would do the same I guess I was wrong and he forgave me so I love him even more than that.

**APOV**

I have been at Bella's house the last 10 minutes of her and Emmett's conversation. I guess I shouldn't have eavesdropped but to hear Emmett say such sweet things I had to keep listening. Edward and I knew she was the one for him. The moment we got to lunch that day his eye was on her and he made sure no other guy had the opportunity to talk to her. For example Mike approached her but afterwards Emmett approached him and told him to fuck off or he will regret the moment he tried to flirt with her again. He was really possessive over a girl he didn't know but we knew she was the one for him. Em is a big guy but he is nothing but a bigger teddy bear. i heard them getting up so I ran back out the door and closed it quietly. I waited a few minutes and I knocked. I heard shuffling behind the door but I had to get my worried look on just for the heck of it.

**BPOV**

"Hey Ally! Where's Edward? I thought you guys would be together." I said while hugging Alice.

"He had to go home and catch Mr. and Mrs. Cullen up on the events of today and we had some time to ourselves since we were both so tense." replied Alice giving me a wink. I gave her a smile in return and told her to come on in. When I opened the door she seemed worried but she settled down when I gave her a hug.

"So whats wrong, why did you call me over? Is everything ok? Is it that bitch? Do I need to fight?" asked Alice in a quick speed

"Whoa Alice slow down, everything is fine." I replied

"She was going to break up with me Alice!" interjected Emmett while picking Alice up and spinning her around.

"He didn't take it to well so I called you because he like passed out or something." I added giving him a kiss

"Yeah I don't know guess I can't live with out her." replied Emmett wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in close. We started kissing and I fell into it. It wasn't till Alice cleared her throat that we realized she was still there.

"Get use to it Als I dealt with you and Edward all this time you will have to deal with us two now." Said Emmett giving her a smile that just melts my heart

"Is that what we look like huh?" asked Alice

"Yes!" Emmett and I replied at the same time. "I would love to stay and chat but everything is good here and I have things to finish if you know what I mean." said Alice raising her eyebrows and smiling. I gave her a hug and she left.

''Emmett shouldn't you be getting home, you have been here all day." I said not really wanting him to go

"No Mom and Dad will understand once Edward tells them everything." replied Emmett walking to the kitchen. I followed behind him, it looked like he had made a huge platter of sandwiches.

"I made sandwiches and I thought we could watch a movie and just chill." said Emmett giving his award-winning smile

"Sure babe, that was sweet of you but why did you make so much?" I asked

"I am hungry."said Em again with that smile

I just laugh at him, he was such a sweet heart and he was all mine. We went to the living room and we decided to watch a good action movie that I didn't stay up to watch. Emmett watched it all because he woke me up and the credits were on the screen. He picked me up and carried me to my room and helped me into my pajamas. Emmett striped down to just his boxers. Before I laid down I plugged in my iPod to the speaker and played the song best part over and over. We drifted off to the words song by Nikki Reed, what a beautiful singer she is.

_"Love is the best part, love is the best part_

_love is the best part love is the best part_

_Even if it all falls apart, your love is the best part love is the best part."_

"Bella I love you and don't forget it." whispered Emmett

_"After all, after all, your everything I live for._

_After all, after all your everything I live for."_

"I love you too Em." I replied before drifting off to sleep. I can only hope I dream about the love of my life. I hope we can stay together forever and be by each other's side no matter what! Love is a binding force for us and I don't want to let it go.

**XXX**

I slept peacefully wrapped in Emmett's arms. He was so warm, his skin was soft, but his muscles were rock hard. I snuggled in closer to him not wanting to leave his presence. I heard a knock on my door but I ignored it. I heard someone inhale deeply and what followed wasn't to great. What the hell this bitch just does not let up.

"What the fuck!" I screamed. " Why are you here?" By then Emmett was up and on alert. He was watching her every move down to the blinking of her eye. This time she didn't come alone, she brought her side kick and fellow bitch Tanya Denali with her. These idiots.

"Dad! I yelled for my dad to get in here but he never showed up! Look you can leave the nice way or the not so nice way." I said slowly getting out of bed. Tanya had a gun pointing at us but I took classes I could handle her. Rose took a step towards me but I quickly took her arm bent it and pushed her to the side. Em grabbed a hold of her and wouldn't let go. Tanya seemed to be getting uneasy and she took the safety off the gun.

"Let her go!" yelled Tanya

"No, we will not." I replied rather calmly speaking of the situation we are in.

"Fine." With that she pulled the trigger and fired twice. I quickly ducked and looked myself over, I wasn't hit but by the way Rose screamed she must have been. I quickly got up to go check on her. As much as I hated her she didn't deserve to die. I saw the bullet hit her arm and the other was in her shoulder. I quickly got up and charged at Tanya, she was stuck in shock so she wasn't expecting me to slap the gun out her hand and kick her in the stomach. As she fell I heard three loud bangs and jolted awake.

I looked on my clock while I turned the music off. Emmett's arm was wrapped around my waist. It was on 7 in the morning. I had the weirdest dream and I oddly remembered everything about it. I checked my phone and surprisingly I didn't have any messages and I was happy about it. I turned back over and snuggled into Emmett and wrapped my legs around him and drifted back to sleep. I love his scent can make me drift off into a peaceful sleep and it was just that, peaceful. I want to wake up in the morning and it be normal. But it wouldn't be, tomorrow is go time and I needed to be rested up before we got started.

* * *

**Alrigthy this was hard to write, I don't like this chapter but I hope you guys did! Please review! xoxo**


	17. Welcome

**EPOV **

I woke up to Bella's leg wrapped around me. It would be so easy just to slide into her and she can wake up to pleasure but we got too much to do. It was already noon how we manage to sleep that long was surprising, even though it was Saturday. Good thing we have the next week and a half for spring break out or we would be screwed over because we always woke up late. I went ahead and got up. I went downstairs to get my overnight bag out the car that I left in there from the other day. I walked downstairs and bumped into the Chief of police himself.

"Well Mr. Cullen, surprise surprise." said Charlie standing there, arms crossed eyebrows raised and a very intimidating look on his face. I knew Charlie was a cool guy but he still owned a guy and he still could shoot me because I am on his property.

"Good morning Chief, how are you?" I asked almost in a whisper

"Be better if you were 'mixing it up' with my daughter." he said smiling at me giving me the 'you know what I mean' face. "Stop acting so scared I am not going to shoot you, want some breakfast?"

"Sure but I need to get some clothes out the car and shower." I replied

He raised an eyebrow at me and nodded his head. I really relieved, I was ready for the 'I have a gun and I can shot your ass' rundown but the Chief seemed to just be chilled like I wasn't fucking his daughter while he wasn't home. The chief turns out to be really cool. I ran out to the car. When I stepped outside a car screeched to a stop and it was Edward but I didn't have any idea whose car he was in until Caius and Marcus stepped out. Shit this can't happen now.

"How's it going Emmett?" Caius asked

"You" I said pointing to Caius and Markus "Have to go now."

"Well that's not a nice way to say hey to your uncles is it little Emmy?" Uncle Markus replied cocking his eyebrow at me

"We can't do this here, Chief is home." I said standing my ground

"Too bad Charlie and I go way back I am sure he would be happy to see us." Uncle Caius replied

Fuck, why did my family have to know everybody I knew and ended up having some fucked up relationship with them? As the three walked past me Charlie opened the door.

"Fuck me, is that Markus and Caius?" said Charlie mouth wide open.

Well I guess you just got fucked Chief because it's none other than the Volturie Brothers, the crazy motherfuckers I call Uncles but really they are just really close to Carlisle, who I hope doesn't know his crazy brothers are here. This is going to be one hell of a day for us but because Uncle Caius and Markus are cold motherfuckers like my grandfather Aro but Carlisle didn't take after the family business leaving him a kind, compassionate man. I am sure if push comes to shove, he can be a fucking out of control nut job like the people he was raised with.

"Well I be damned, Charlie boy, how have you been?" Caius asked walking over to Charlie with his arms opened for a hug. To be dudes they sure do show an ass load of affection towards each other, maybe his tough shit act is to cover up his fruitiness.

"Think the fuckers gay." Edward whispered in my ear with a shit eating grin on his face. Before I could respond Uncle Markus slapped both Edward and me upside the head and stepped in between us facing the Chief and Uncle Caius.

"You know your Uncle Cai isn't gay, he is just a pussy and likes to show affection. I am sure you boys remember well when Rentena came with us on our last visit and you two couldn't keep your shit together and walked in there to see what was going on. Must I explain further my boys?" Uncle Markus asked looking at us with an evil smirk on his face, what can I say the man is fucked up in the head.

"NO!" Edward and I yelled at the same time If anything that day is the worst memory of my life so far and I be dammed to bring it back to the front of mind to think about it all over again. I think I still have nightmares from that, so fuck no Uncle Cai is far from being gay and I won't ever doubt his manliness.

"Well it isn't surprise you became the Chief of the little ole' town of Forks, how is it working for you Charlie?" Uncle Markus asked after Uncle Cai walked into the house

"Good Mark, how have you been?" Charlie asked

"Good, good. Young as I could ever be." He replied with a wink "How is my Isabella? I hope you got her away from that crazy bitch Renee. I stood by every decision you made but Renee was the worst, you got something good out of her but she is still indeed a greedy, low down, dirty, gold-digging bitch."

"Well damn…I guess she is ok I haven't talked to her since Bella came home some months ago." Charlie replied looking a flustered after Uncle Markus' comment.

"Wait…What!? My Isabella is here?" Uncle Cai asked walking back outside the house "Is this the _friend_ you were talking about Emmett, the one needing help?"

"What? Bells is just fine she doesn't need help." Charlie replied confusion written all over his face. I gave Uncle Cai the 'fuck you' face because I didn't plan on letting the Chief know about what has happened the past few until it was over, better late than never when it gets down to these nut jobs with their mouth vomit saying shit that isn't meant to be said and they are proud about it.

"Um Chief- Sir can we talk about this later, I would like to be freshened up and I think the story can be better explained by Bella." I said a little worried I was in a world of trouble when his mustache twitched and his eyes looked like they had the intent to kill me. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding till he turned around and walked in the house with my Uncles following.

I looked over at Edward and look just as worried as I felt. I put my hand on his shoulder, it was a silent way of let's do this thing. I ran upstairs to Bella's room to make sure she was ok. When I got right to the door, I heard sniffles and hiccups. I walked into the room quietly not wanting to startle her. I saw she was on top of her bed curled up into a ball with my t-shirt on which was sexy as fuck but damn wrong situation to think about how good she looks in my clothes.

"Bella, baby you ok?" I asked almost in a whisper. I heard her gasp before she looked up at me. When she did get up she ran over to me to and jumped into my arms.

"Em…I thought you left me. I didn't see your phone or car a key, and your side of the bed was even made like nobody had slept there…at all." She said while hiccupping at the same time.

"No baby, no…I wouldn't do such a thing. I just went to the car and had a conversation with the Chief and a few other people." I replied muttering the last part about the others downstairs. She climbed off me and wiped her tears away. She looked so sexy and vulnerable. I didn't think Isabella, who beat the shit out of Rose, who didn't take crap from anybody, who was strong and determined Swan could be so vulnerable. But here she was looking so young and innocent. I couldn't help it; I walked over and kissed her. It started off slow and sweet but the more our need grew the more passionate the kiss became. We were rubbing trying to find the friction we needed. I grab her hips and sat her right where she wanted it and she moaned into my mouth. It was soon a fight for who was dominating once my tongue slid into her mouth. There was the Bella I was looking for the one with so much fire inside her. I was working on getting my shirt off when there was a knock at the door.

"Bells, can I come in?" Charlie asked

Ugh, really Charlie, you cockblocking fuck. I know fucking her with company downstairs isn't really polite to do but we have needs and we were about to get down to fixing them. Bella looked up at me and smiled. She pushed my chest letting me know to get off her.

"Yeah dad, uh come in." she said while trying to fix her hair so it wouldn't show she was on the verge of getting laid.

"Um, oh Emmett you still in here…Would've thought you were showering and what not." Charlie said cocking an eyebrow at me.

"That's where I am headed Sir, um I just came to check on Bella, to see if she needed anything." I replied, nervous as I don't know what. I heard Bella giggle at my attempt to explain we weren't having sex without saying it.

"Um Em, down the hall to the right, towels and washcloths are in the long cabinet in there." Bella said saving me of the stare down the Chief was giving me.

"Uh thanks." I replied and with that I got my bag and head for the restroom. The Chief was one scare man but he fell to his knees for Bella. I really love that girl, my family jokes around about me falling to hard but this time it's real this time I know Bella is the one for me. I have to keep her safe and protect her from what is about to happen soon and I only hope we get out of it as clean as we started.

**OMG sorry about not updating in forever! I honestly didn't know what to write but I had some help so I hope you guys liked this chapter. Show some love and review xoxo!**


	18. Catching Up

**BPOV**

"So uh whats up dad?" I asked

"Um, look, Markus and Caius are here so things are about to get weird around here ok? You remember how it was before and it is important you stay safe and out of trouble." He replied; worry written clear as day on his face.

"I've missed them! But I understand, are they here because of Rosalie problem or have other things happening?" I asked hoping he doesn't want details on the Rosalie issue.

"We are all going to talk about the issue with Ms. Hale later. Before I go I want to talk to you about Emmett." He said catching me off guard.

"Uh…yeah what about him?" I asked does he not approve or something. Is it because he knows we are having sex? Holy shit he is going to kill me!

"Bells, I am not mad you guys are um 'having fun' or whatever just be smart and safe please. What I wanted you to know is keep Emmett he is a good guy and I know you have had some bad run in with guys like Riley and Pete but hear me out the Cullen boy is different and you guys need each other. So just don't make any crazy decisions and you guys lose the best things that have happened to you." He replied never looking away from me even though my head was down so my hair could cover my face and hide the heavy tears ready to fall from my eyes. Charlie always did that thing where he knew what was going on without me telling and he always had the right things to say.

It took me a minute to get my emotions under control but I did. When I looked up Charlie's eyes were fixed on me and all I could see was love and care in his eyes. "You alright Bells?" He asked. All I could do was shake my head yes and get up to hug him. I had the world's best dad and I wouldn't trade him for the world. I took a step back to get a good look at him. He hasn't aged much and the only hint of old age is the bags under his eyes but its obvious he doesn't get enough sleep.

I stepped back and said, "Dad you always know what to say and that makes me love you more."

"I love you too Bells." He replied pushing my hair behind my ear and kissing my forehead. There was a little knock on the door and Charlie opened it to a fuck hot Emmett with a tight white t-shirt, nice fitted jeans, wet dark hair, and barefooted standing there with a sheepish look on his face.

"May I come in?" He asked in his usual deep sexy voice. I bit my lip to hold in the moan but it escaped my lips. Instantly Charlie's ears turned red and he quickly excused himself from the room. As quick as possible Emmett came in and locked the door behind him and dropping his stuff in the floor while walking over to me.

"Damn Bella, you sexy in my clothes. I just want to rip it off and slide right in to your tight, sweet, wet core." Emmett said his naturally chocolate colored eyes turning darker, from lust, by the second.

"I wanted to jump on you when Charlie opened the door but that wouldn't appropriate." I managed to get out as he licked, sucked, nip, and kissed my shoulders and arms. I couldn't help moan because every touch felt like it had meaning behind it and the feeling was overwhelming. Once again there was a knock on the door as soon as thins were getting good.

"UH guys breakfast/lunch is ready." Charlie said

"Thanks dad." I managed to get out between breathes

"I need to get cleaned up, why don't you go down stairs?" I said

"Sure." Emmett said pouting like a little kid. So I got in between him and the door and kisses the pout off his lips leaving us both breathless

"Do I have to go?" Emmett asked wrapping his arms around my waist

"Yes." I replied opening the door and heading to the bathroom to shower. I heard voices downstairs and it brought a smile to my face. I was glad my Uncles were here but I knew this was a business trip and not a pleasurable one. But my Uncles are nut jobs they will find this task…pleasurable. Caius and Markus are Renee's step brothers. From what I heard they never liked her, they were nice because Aro made them nice and he knew that Gran would want them to be. It is kind of weird that Aro is Carlisle's father and my step grandfather. Aro was divorced and married Gran when she was around 30. From my understanding Carlisle was rebellious youngster after the divorce which is totally different than what he is now, but I think Gran had something to do with that.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear my dad knocking on the door saying everyone was hungry and that I needed to hurry up. I quickly turned off the water and dried off. I wrapped my hair into a towel to dry because it left my natural curls fluffy and full. Once I was done brushing my teeth and fixing my hair I ran down the stairs into a conversation that seemed to be about me. I decided to do a little eavesdropping since I would like to know what they have to say about me.

"Isabella is a feisty little thing. To be 5'2 she acts like she is Emmett's size. I remember when some little boy tried touching her when she got to the age to be, 'developed' and she beat the living shit out of that boy. I felt sorry for him but he had it coming." Uncle Caius said. He is the only one that calls me Isabella; even Uncle Markus calls me Bells or Bella or his personal favorite Izzy like everyone else.

"That sounds like her, when she is at school she has the look that says don't fuck with me and honestly Rosalie is the only one that has had the balls to step to Bella but that's because she is jealous…" Em said

"And crazy!" Edward said cutting Emmett off.

"Hmm…Really? What exactly did Ms. Hale do? I know of those people pretty well." Uncle Markus asked his tone full of curiosity.

I stepped in before Emmett or Edward started running their mouths and saying stuff that only I would need to say. Plus I don't think now was the appropriate time to say, they all seemed happy. So I stepped in before anything could be said.

"It's not nice to talk about people when they aren't in the room you know." I said leaning on the wall with my eyebrow cocked

"Ah Bella it is nice to see you after so long. I have missed you!" Uncle Markus exclaimed walking over to give me a hug. I tried resisting but I missed my Uncles so much I couldn't resist. A few seconds later Uncle Caius joined in making it a group hug.

"If I would have known I was coming to defend your honor Izzy I would have been here way sooner than now! I should've called to see how things were and if I knew you were in Forks I would have moved here immediately. We all know that no matter how distant you are from people major trouble finds you and you need us for safety." Uncle Markus said never letting me go.

"I didn't need safety I think I handled everything pretty well, but we can talk about that later right?" I said giving my innocent smile also the smile that says 'leave it alone it will be dealt with smile.'

"Of course." Uncle Cai replied

Emmett cleared his throat and we dispersed from our little huddle. Um you guys never explain how you know the Chief or Bella."

"It's none of your business now is it Emmy boy?" Uncle Markus said with a much too serious tone

"Uh Uncle Markus it is, Bella is my girl and when you're in a relationship you generally now a lot about the family and I am guessing you're a part of it." Emmett snapped back

"Why are you so serious? You know it was a joke. What has your panties in a twist? Is Isabella not giving you any and you're going through withdrawals?" Uncle Caius asked grinning from ear to ear with his comment.

"Uncle Caius! NO! Geez what is wrong with you!" I yelled in a pitch that clarified he was right and the whole world didn't need to know. I wasn't holding back we just had company.

"Sorry baby girl." Uncle Cai replied giving me his innocent face. "Ok, Aro is our father making Carlisle our half-brother, you our little nephews. However Aro was also Renee, Isabella's mother, step father. So therefore she is our little step-niece and we treat her like she is blood because she has that fire in her like we do." He finished looking at me with pride and accomplishment for having a little edge…total nut job.

"So technically Bella is my cousin?" Emmett asked a little green to the face

"No Em, I don't consider such a thing as step cousins really it's stupid if you ask me." Edward said startling us all because we forgot he was there.

"Edward my boy, you are one hell of a smarty pants!" Uncle Markus exclaimed

"Umhm yeah well can we eat now, I am starving! Jake just got here with Harry's fish fry so I am ready to dig in." Charlie said walking to the door. That was typical Charlie worried about his fish, Vitamin R, and football on TV. Jake is here, oh the very sexy Jake. I haven't seen him in a month or so. This was defiantly a pleasant surprise. It's almost like Jake is always my special surprise like when I first came home. I was head over hills for him but we never dated just talked. He is a couple of years younger than me but he looks just as much of 18 as I do.

"Hey Charlie." I heard Jake's deep voice say as Charlie opened the door. I heard some talking but I couldn't hear what was being said. I waited for Jake to round the corner before I ran over to give him a hug. He has gotten bigger, by big I mean more muscle and taller too. I probably looked like a midget wrapped in his arms. I stayed there for a while because I missed Jake tons. I heard a growl from behind me and I turned to see my Uncles, Emmett, and surprisingly Edward standing at their full height, with their arms crossed and the scariest look on their faces.

"Um, guys this is Jacob Black. Jake this is…"

"I know Bells the Volturie Brothers and the Cullens." He replied with a snarl in his tone

"I thought we taught you not to hang with such bad company?" Uncle Markus snapped which made me jump because he isn't one for letting his emotions lace his tone.

"That's coming from you selfish, dirty, mongrels." Jake replied taking a step towards Uncle Markus and the 4 in front of me took a step towards Jake.

"Whoa Jake these are my Uncles, my boyfriend, and friend." I said turning around looking Jake in his eye pleading he would just stop being rude.

"I thought you had better taste in men Bells, you could do better than, that." Jake said pointing at Edward

"I don't date Edward, I date Emmett." I replied stepping away from Jake because this new side of him was cold. When I stepped away Uncle Caius pulled me behind him and Emmett pulled me back further behind him. I couldn't see anything, I just heard everything.

"Look Black, we are trying to have some nice family time. It would be nice if you leave and let us be." Uncle Markus stated in his killer sweet voice that made you mad you comfortable one minute and dead the next.

'You can't tell me what to do asshole, I was invited and I am staying!" Jake all but yelled. With that sweet voice affect, it sounded like Uncle Markus had hit Jake in the knee and punched him across the face. Jake let out a painful cry and I heard Charlie run in.

"Now go and tell your people the Volturies are back and you pansy motherfuckers don't run Forks understood?" Uncle Markus snapped at Jake. He said nothing to him; he just got up and excused himself.

"What the hell Mark, he is just a boy!" Charlie yelled defending Jake

"He is fat from it, him and his people shot at Aro a month or so ago. Not only that but he was a little too disrespectful so he had to learn a lesson." Uncle Markus replied

"Fine…Food is ready let's eat." Charlie replied turning around heading to the kitchen with everyone but Emmett and me following.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Don't worry, I will explain later. Let's eat I am hungry." And with that he ran off to the kitchen. I was a little confused as to what just went down. I know my Uncles are in some twisted stuff but I would have never expected people on the Res to be into that kind of stuff. I wasn't going to ask questions until later. Right not we were just going to eat, relax, and enjoy each other's company while we can. I am just glad my Uncles are here, I have truly missed them.

"Bells come eat!" Charlie yelled form the kitchen. I put on my smile walked in and s sat in between Em and Edward. I could worry about that stuff late, Harry's fish fry isn't something you pass up like it's nothing. I hope it is as good as it smells!

**Alright guys, that's the chapter…Hoped you liked it. I actually want to incorporate some viewer ideas about what happens to Rose and her family or maybe some secret stuff to expose about the Hale family. So if you have any ideas PM me or add it in the review. Your opinions are highly respected. Please review! xoxo**


	19. A Little Time Alone

**BPOV**

The food was really good; I didn't realize how hungry I was. The conversation was good; my uncles always knew how to keep up a good conversation. My dad seemed to be pretty happy to have his old friends around and Emmett and Edward were just as happy to have their uncles here. Me…I was just happy to be here with the people I love.

I remember the first time I met Uncle Cai and Uncle Markus. It was at Christmas dinner, I was about 11 or 12 and my mother was dating some old scum bag who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. Of course Renee never believed me when I told her the wrinkled dicked fool kept touching my ass. We were about to start dinner when there was a knock on the door and Grandpa Aro asked me if I could get it. I looked out the window first because it's not safe to just open the door to anybody. I saw an all-black Mercedes, with silver chrome and a nice cut on it. It wasn't too flashy but it was fancy. I knew by the look of the car they were here for business. Even at a young age I knew my step grandfather was in some mob like business I just didn't know the extent of it. I opened the door to a 5'9, 5'10, skinny blond haired man with pale skin and a 6'3 dark haired man who was well built.

"Can I help you?" I asked as sweet as I could

"Where's our father we would like to speak to him." The blond haired man replied

"Want to tell me who you are before you demand seeing somebody?" I asked placing my hands on my hips

"Ah you're the Isabella Aro talks about. You are a feisty little thing aren't you?" The dark haired man replied squatting down to my level. "Hey there Isabella…"

"It's just Bella!" I exclaimed interrupting him before he spoke any further

"Well, Bella, I am Markus your step uncle and this is your other uncle Caius but you can call him Cai."

"I don't have any uncles and if I did I am sure they ran off because of my stupid ass mother and her all of annoying glory." I replied rolling my eyes

"I agree with you on that one Isabella." My so called Uncle Caius replied

"It's just Bella…for the last time." I replied getting a little angry

"Bella who is it? Oh hey boys glad you could make it!" Aro exclaimed

I didn't realize the resemblance right off but with them standing next to Aro I could see it. I didn't know how we were related and it was confusing me. Obviously Aro realized and explained the whole relation between us.

"FYI we hate your mother so don't get mad at us if we're rude." Uncle Cai whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry I am not much of a fan either." I replied smiling and walking away to the dining room.

We had a good talk and laughed a lot. They didn't lie when they said they didn't like Renee. They were nice because Gran wants all of them to get alone but when she isn't close they go at it like crazy. The best part was when that old hag Renee brought along tried touching me again but Uncle Markus saw and punched him in the nose and broke it. Renee was yelling like she got hit, of course Grandpa Aro believed his sons and both Renee and that ass had to leave because Renee wouldn't let him leave along. From then on I respected my Uncles and loved them to death. They have had my back every sense and treated me like blood. They even taught me to fight and kill but nobody needs to know that besides them. Only Uncle Cai, Uncle Markus, and Grandpa Aro know about my hidden talents. Charlie thinks I can fight because he sent me to self-defense classes but I already had training, I took them so he wouldn't worry about me.

"Baby what you thinking about?" Em whispered in my ear. His breath was warm and hit the spot behind my ear that made me forget what I was doing and only thought about sex. I bit my lip trying to stifle the moan ready to escape as he slid his hand up my thigh.

"Um you two done over there?" Uncle Cai asked with an ass eating grin on his face "Because if you are we need to get down to business."

"Yeah we're good." Em replied getting up from the table, taking our dishes to the sink

"Alright Bella, us men are going to go to the back room, you stay out of trouble." Charlie said kissing me on the top of the head

"Um Charlie, we need her there too. She knows a lot more than you think." Uncle Markus said getting up from the table.

"She doesn't need to be involved." Charlie replied worry in his tone

"I am involved this whole thing is about me so I might as well be in the planning." I replied fully facing Charlie my eyes pleading he would say yes

"Fine." He grumbled "But if this gets too serious, Bells has no part in it and it's not up for negotiation."

"Alrighty then, we will start in an hour, I need some sleep that was a long trip." Uncle Cai said stretching.

"Yeah you can take the guest room upstairs to the right." I said pointing towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go home and talk to dad and check on Ali. I will be back in time to get started." Edward said walking out of the kitchen.

"And then there was two." Emmett said wrapping his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder. I decided to have some fun so I pushed my butt back into him and he let out a groan deep from his chest. He must have figured out what I was doing being he picked me up, turned me around, and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist.

He ground his rock hard erection into my core, in return getting a porn star worthy moan. I looked into his eyes that were darkening with lust and I knew mine were just as dark as his.

"My dad is down the hall…We should take this upstairs you know." I breathed out while grinding on him

"Hmm fuck babe, unless you want to get fucked right here and now, stop moving and let's get upstairs." Em replied thrusting against my core. I wasn't one for dry humping, but it felt so damn good, I needed more. I all but ran upstairs with Emmett. When we were in my room I locked the door behind me. As soon as I turned around Em had me press up against the door kissing me and dominating me. I only came up for air and got back into the kiss.

"Bella, get on the bed." Emmett demanded in that voice that made my pussy drip. I didn't hesitate I laid on the bed the way he asked. He walked over to me losing his shirt in the process. He bent down and took my shoes and socks off. He then slid up and grabbed my boobs. They were so ready for his touch, my nipples hardened instantly. He pulled my shirt over my head and I quickly lifted my arms to get it off. He pulled me up some to unhook my bra. He bent down and kissed my jaw and bit down some. He moved down to my ear and whispered "How bad do you want me Isabella?" I don't like my whole name but when he says it like that, I get wetter. I really couldn't form a coherent sentence because his warm breath was hitting that spot again.

I guess I didn't reply fast enough because he bit down on my neck. It was an intense mix of pain and pleasure.

"I said how bad do you want me, Isabella?" He asked again grinding his dick into me in all the right places.

"Ugh, Em…I want you so bad!" I moaned out. As soon as I replied he was pulling my pants off too slow for my taste. I wanted him and I wanted him now! After he got my pants off he kissed up my ankle to my thigh and did the same on my left leg. He placed a kiss on my core which got a whimper out of me.

"Baby please…" I begged, for him I couldn't help it.

"What do you want Isabella?" Emmett asked in a low, husky voice while rubbing his fingers up and down my thigh, turning me on more and more. I took his hand and added pressure to my bundle of nerves and moaned.

"Hmm Bella you're so wet for me. I can't wait to taste your sweetness. I want to lick and suck you until you scream my name. Then I won't stop there. I'm going to kiss the hell out of you till you are ready for me again. I will fuck you till you want me to stop but you won't, you can't. I'm going to make sure you have orgasm, after orgasm. I will make sure your climax is complete bliss. Then I will hold you while you sleep and dream about the good fucking you just had." Emmett said while pulling my black thong down.

I really couldn't respond because my brain wasn't functioning at the moment. I was getting wetter and horny the more he talked. I felt like I would cum just listening to him talk. I shivered when he said he would fuck me because that's all I wanted right now. I was brought out of my thoughts when Emmett put his lips on me. He started to lick up and down, stopping at my clit. He bit, licked, and nipped at it making me moan like he porn star he brought out of me.

"Ugh fuck Em…That feels so good." I moaned as he slipped two fingers into me

"Damn Bella you're always so tight and wet and taste so fucking good." Emmett whispered, making me moan and move my hips faster to meet the thrust of his fingers. I felt myself getting closer as heat coursed through my body. Em reached up and pinched my nipples. He slid up my body without his fingers leaving me.

"Baby cum for me, let me taste your sweet juices." Em whispered in my ear as his fingers sped up. That was enough to bring me to the edge and I came screaming his name multiple times. Just like he said he kissed me with so much lust and passion it got me ready for another go. I usually wouldn't want to taste myself on a guy's tongue but mixed with Emmett's irresistible taste, I couldn't help but want more of it.

Things were getting good, Emmett only paused to get his pants off and fell back into the kiss. I felt how hard he was through his pants. I slid my hands from his hair, lightly scrapping my nails across his muscles, and reaching down to rub his erection. I felt the vibration of his growl as I applied pressure to his dick. The only thing blocking us from even more pleasure was his boxers and I wanted them out of the way.

As I was sliding them down his legs there was a knock at the door and Emmett and I yelled what out of pure frustration.

"Izzy, you busy?" Uncle Markus asked

"Yes!" Emmett yelled

"Boy I am talking to my niece not you…Crazy child." Uncle Markus replied

"Uncle Markus, I am busy…with something." I all but moaned as Emmett pushed his cock into me taking my breath away.

"Boy has no respect fucking my niece while I am in the house." I heard Uncle Markus mumble while walking away.

"Em, got faster, please I want more." I moaned, pushing my heels into his butt to push him in deeper.

"Damn baby." Emmett groaned out while picking up the pace. Too bad I wanted to provide pleasure for him so I was able to roll us over, and positioned us in reverse cow girl and started grinding down on him. I looked up to see us in the mirror across the room. I would be lying if I said it wasn't hot as fuck.

I watched intently as Emmett long erect cock slipped in and out of me. His hands were gripping my hips and guiding them up and down his cock skillfully. I watched Emmett's face as his eyes were closed in bliss and forehead wrinkled some in concentration. I was probably moaning louder then I intended but I couldn't help it. I kept rolling my hips as he thrust in and out. When I looked up I saw Emmett looking at me through the mirror, lust filling his eyes and determination filling his face even more. Before I knew it he was flipping us over into doggie style, his ultimate favorite position. He had us facing the mirror but I couldn't see because I was sprawled out on the bed going on my next orgasm. He was pounding into me with unbelievable speed and force. If it didn't feel so good, it would be painful.

"Bella, you look so damn sexy in this mirror." Emmett said pounding away.

"Mmhh fuck Em don't stop!" I yelled out

He reached down and rubbed my clit and that was all it took for me to scream his name out. My walls clamped down on his dick and I felt him and I didn't want to stop. He didn't either and he kept on going. He gripped my hips harder and slammed into me harder. Before I knew it I was having another orgasm and I was enjoying every moment of it. After a while he turned me around and I wrapped my legs around him. I didn't have much energy left but he was still going at it. I might not have been able to move fast but this fucking was a good one.

"Bella, baby I want you to cum with me I am so close." Emmett whispered in my ear his thrust becoming sloppy and fast. He reached down and rubbed my clit and that got a rise out of me. I quickly had an orgasm and my release must have set his off because a few trust later Emmett was pulsating in me.

We fell over, our sweaty bodies clinging to each other. He pulled me in close to him, my head resting on his chest.

"That was good…It gets better every time…I love you Bella." Emmett said

"Nothing like being fucked raw by a huge cock and a loving man and I love you too." I replied kissing his softly

Once again Emmett and I were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Yes who is it?" I asked my eyes barely open

"It's your father..." Charlie replied

With that Emmett shot out of bed and was trying to put some sweat pants on but fell over in the process. I was too busy laughing my ass off to get up and unlock the door.

"I kind of already know whats going on no need to freak out in there, you guys were kind of loud…Um we'll just be downstairs." Charlie replied and I could hear him walking off

"Come on Em he is gone, we need to take a shower, unless you want to do it alone." I replied smirking while walking out the door.

XXX  
Needless to say, it took me and Emmett took forever to get done with showering and dressing. We just couldn't stop touching each other. If we could for one day just be home alone and walk around the house naked all day and make love, I would be as excited as ever, all the time. My uncles knocked on the door multiple times telling us to hurry up. It was till Uncle Cai threatened to cut Em dick off in his sleep if he didn't stop putting it in me every 5 sec. That helped us finish up quickly.

When we got downstairs to the back room, I am sure I looked like I just got freshly fucked with a huge smile on my face. When I say my dad he looked up at me and blushed. The weird ass my Uncle Cai was smiled and winked at us.

"Did you have fun?" Uncle Markus asked not looking up from some papers.

"Um sure." I replied feeling a blush creep up my face

"It damn sure sounded like it…'Ugh fuck Em don't stop…Damn baby…Baby please…fucckk ugghhh'" Uncle Cai replied reenacting a sex scene only seen in pornos but with the stuff me and Emmett said.

"Caius shut the fuck up, now! It's bad enough my child isn't a virgin but I heard her fucking loud and clear. I damn sure don't want to hear it again!" Charlie all but yelled.

"Boys chill, we have work to do." Uncle Markus replied, always the mediator no matter where we went.

We all sat down getting ready to talk when there was a knock at the door. I went to go get it. When I got there I wasn't really expecting them but they were here front and center. Shit must be bad for them to show up and I wasn't sure I was ready for the hell storm these fuckers were about to create.

**Finally I had time to update this story…Sorry it has been awhile. School has been stressful getting ready for exams and what not…Hope you enjoyed…Please review xoxo**


	20. Meeting the Mom

**BPOV**

"Well Bella, are you going to let us in?" He asked

Shit. I always freaked when he came around I just couldn't form sentences knowing who he was and who he did.

"Felix move, you know you scare the hell out of her. Ah, sweet Bella, how are you baby girl?" Grandpa Aro asked

"I'm…um good how are you?" I asked giving him a hug, watching Felix out the corner of my eye

"Where are my shit heads I call sons?" Grandpa Aro asked walking in. I pointed him in the direction where everyone else was. I looked out the door to see Grandpa Aro brought his best team and it looked like Alec had showed up with some other guys I didn't know. I quickly turned around when Felix was coming up the stairs onto the porch. There was a lot of laughing coming from the back room.

"Well…My grandson has finally found someone worth keeping and it's my little Isabella." Grandpa Aro says while laughing and Emmett blushing a fire truck red.

"He is doing more than just keeping her if you know what I mean?" Uncle Caius said nudging Uncle Markus in the side while laughing his ass off.

"Hmm Uncle Caius how about you shut the fuck up before I kill you in your sleep." Emmett growled standing up stepping towards Uncle Caius

"Uncle Caius." I said more as a warning, while walking in to sit beside Emmett.

"What? We are just talking here." He replied in an innocent tone. "Adults having a good ole conversation."

"Yeah? Well how well Emmett is taking care of business isn't any of yours." I replied winking at him

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you ever say some shit like that I swear I will lock your little feisty ass in your room and never let you out!" Charlie exclaimed turning red and pacing back and forth

"Charlie calm down, she is mature enough to handle the things she gets into no need to treat her like she is still a little girl She has been taking care of herself since she was 12 because we know the sorry excuse for a mother, Renee wasn't there to take care of Bella so she had to take care of herself. Give her that much, she can handle that much responsibility she can handle a sex life." Grandpa Aro replied to Charlie

"Fine…Can we just get started with stuff?" Charlie replied defeated and sat down

"Yeah hold on let me get the boys in here. Caius go get Felix and Alec and tell them to bring everyone in to set up stuff. Oh heads up boys, Carlisle will be here in a little and he isn't too happy about whats going on. So Carlisle and Edward will be here in a little since he is off of work today. Bella, baby girl, I want you to go to Carlisle's house and spend time with Alice and Esme. I will clue you in what is going on later, ok?" Grandpa Aro said with an authoritative tone

"What? NO! Uncle Markus said you needed me and Charlie said I could help. Grandpa Aro this isn't fair. This is as much my business as this is yours." I yelled, highly upset because I hate missing the action

Grandpa Aro walked up to me and bent down putting his mouth to my ear. He whispered, "Bella, don't test me. I said I will fill you in later and it is important you stay away from Felix and his boys. They have been sex deprived and I know they will want you. So do the men in your life a favor and leave and stop being so damn defiant."

"Ugh fine." I replied leaning over to give Emmett a kiss, that turned heated quickly and had my Grandpa and Uncles giggling in the background and I am sure I heard Charlie growl.

"Umhm Bella…You'll see him late, now go." Charlie said

"Ok, ok…see you later. Wait, I'm not sure how to get to your house babe." I said quickly turning around.

"I can take you." Felix said walking in with some bags.

"No Felix, I got it." Emmett replied getting up and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Neither of you will take her, she can take my car with the GPS and type in the address." Grandpa Aro said giving me the keys and turning back around to sit. "Is everything cleared?"

"Yes sir." Felix answered having a stare off with Emmett.

Emmett walked me out, pulling me in close to him making sure to make a statement saying he owned me.

"Look I know you haven't met my mom but she knows so much about you and she loves you already. Alice is always at our house because her parents have basically abandoned her for the rich social life. So just knock and one of them will answer." Emmett said while putting the address into the GPS, closing the door, giving me a kiss, and walked away before he could hear my nervous rampage about meeting his mom.

I met Carlisle my first few months back home because being the clumsy person that I am I had to get checked after slipping on ice and fell and hit my head on the ground. Carlisle is a sexy man, with beautiful pale soft skin and caring eyes. He didn't look past the age of 30 or 35. But the bags under his eyes showed he was tired from his job. He was very sweet and I didn't mind the hospital when I got to look at him.

The problem was meeting Esme. I have heard a lot about her from Alice, Edward, and especially Emmett who seemed to be a mama's boy. She was described as kind, loving, caring, funny, understanding, and one of a kind. She seems to know what to say all the time but she is very protective and can be very feisty. Emmett told me how she blew up on Rosalie and banned her from their house but at the time Emmett was madly in love so she didn't get banned till after her cheating with Jasper. I have heard from Alice, Edward, and Emmett that Esme was excited to meet me. I wanted to meet her too but without Emmett by my side I am really nervous.

I followed the directions of the GPS in silence tapping my fingers on the steering wheel to calm my nerves. I wonder why GPS don't have a sexy male voice that would be a total turn on for women while traveling. I turned onto Emmett's private street and drove down the long roads, my nerves building even more the closer I got to his home. I wondered how I would start a conversation with her, "Oh hey Mrs. Cullen I am madly in love with your son and we have sex but it's totally safe, sorry I haven't met you face to face the past few months of our relationship but I wasn't ready to."

Emmett's house looked gorgeous as usual. I never got tired of seeing the long glass windows that made the house so open and see through. I loved Emmett's room not because we fucked and made love in there often, it's just so big but he has his own flat screen and an ass load of video games. Even though I am a girl, I am secretly love video games. I was taken out of my thinking when the front door swung open just as I was walking up the steps.

"Oh Isabella, it is so nice to finally meet you. You even more beautiful than Emmett described you as. Oh, please come in Sweetheart." Esme said after giving me a tight hug and the brightest, most sincere smile I have ever seen. She was more beautiful that described. Her long copper hair flowed to the middle of her back in long soft curls. She looked more like Edward than Emmett. Either way they were all the Cullens were very good looking people.

"Isabella, honey can I get you anything?" Esme asked walking towards the kitchen where Alice sat

"Esme, I think she prefers just Bella." Alice said looking up from cup of coffee

"Oh Sweetheart, I am so sorry." Esme said her face filling with worry as if she offended me.

"No, no it's fine…I don't mind…It's just…Yeah it's just Bella." I said blushing a little, not knowing why meeting Esme made me so nervous.

"Bells, it's just Esme, calm down." Alice said walking over giving me a hug that calmed me down.

"I apologize for making you nervous honey, it was never my intention." Esme says sitting down at the island in the kitchen.

"No, no it's fine I was just nervous since you're Emmett's mom, I am the girlfriend. I was sure you would hate me but everyone told me how loving and fun you were. But I was like I am sleeping with Emmett she has to hate me. Shit! I am sorry I didn't mean to say that." I said blushing, looking down letting my hair block my face.

"Haha Bella, sweetie calm down I know what my kids do and trust me they've been doing it for a while." Esme said giving me a reassuring hug and walking me to sit at the table where Alice was.

"So Bella, I have heard so much about you. Do mind telling me a little about you?" Esme asked

"Uh sure, I am from Forks but uh my mom and dad got a divorce and my mother and I moved to Phoenix. She dated a lot of guys and finally settled down with my step father Phil. They like to travel the world and all that stuff. Some other things took place, plus them traveling, I decided to come back to Forks and now I live with my dad, Charlie." I said trying not to give too much away about my past

"Do you mind telling me about the situation with the little bitch Rosalie?" Esme asked bitterness lacing her tone. Alice was just as surprise by Esme's profanity as I was because she spit her drink all on the floor.

"Holy crap…Esme I have never heard you say cuss words other than shit or fuck. You really must hate Rosalie." Alice said while getting up to clean her mess.

"I'm sorry for my language but she hurt my boy's heart, he wasn't the same Emmett he was before her. He dated many girls but he was never my Emmett, till Bella here came into the picture." Esme said giving me a smile of approval. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled, feeling a little nervous now knowing if I ever hurt Emmett I was hurting Esme and I just couldn't do that.

"Emmett doesn't always make good decisions and Rosalie was one. I know for a fact he lost is virginity to that little whore. Let me tell you she can't help it, her mother has tried to mess with Carlisle and even though I try and set an example for my babies, I let her know about herself and it wasn't pretty. Alice had to hold me back but Rosalie had the nerve to get in my face so Emmett had to pick me up and take me back home. I was really pissed." Esme said with Alice nodding her head in agreement.

"It's true, Esme about beat the shit out of her but Emmett wouldn't allow it, me on the other hand, I had a reason to beat the shit out her and I intend to one day, I really do." Alice said looking off into space like she saw a memory we couldn't. "But enough of that, Bella go on and tell her about Rosabitch."

"Uh yeah, well I guess it started when I first started talking to Emmett and she was really pissed. I found out the reason I was sick was because she took some bacteria stuff created in her daddy's lab and sprayed my locker and I got pretty sick. Then she showed up at my house the other day threatening me and whatever. Jessica beat the hell, sorry, the crap out of her and she was still going at it. Then I got overly pissed and went at her."

"What made it worse was Emmett was caring for her like I wasn't even there and she was soaking it up and acting overly dramatic when it wasn't that serious. Either way she told her dad who called the cops trying to get me in trouble. My dad made sure I didn't get into trouble. Either way the guys were pissed, I was pissed so we wanted to get her back. Obviously the Hales were in some deep shit because my Grandpa Aro and Uncles came as reinforcements." I said

"Wait, you're related to Aro Volturie? That's Carlisle's father he just took his mother's last name, Cullen but that's his dad. And your Uncles are?" Esme asked purely shocked

"Uh Markus and Caius." I said

"I know Carlisle said his dad remarried but I didn't know that Renee had a daughter, she is a terrible woman. Oh excuse my remark sweetheart I didn't mean to say that." Esme said placing her hand on mine.

"It's ok I don't like her that much." I said

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink…I just made some brownies." Esme said getting up pulling out a case with the brownies.

"Uh yeah I wouldn't mind a brownie they smell good." I said as Esme brought me a brownie.

"Hey can I get one?" Alice asked

"Sure if you get up because I am sure you have two perfect little legs that work properly." Esme said sitting back down beside me. "Oh and Alice, the next time you and Edward decided to handle your business with us downstairs, you should quiet down some, it was quit and unpleasant experience." Esme said smiling while Alice face turned a bright red. I couldn't help but laugh almost choking on my brownie. My phone was ringing and I was still laughing so hard when I answered it I couldn't say hello.

"Babe are you ok?" Emmett asked sounding worried. That's why I love him always checking on me.

"Yeah…your mom is…hilarious." I said in between breaths.

"OH, what are you guys talking about, is it about me?" Emmett asked

"Whoa slow down babe of course it's not about you." I said still laughing at Alice

Esme took my phone while I tried getting myself together. "Emmett honey, why are you harassing poor Bella? She is just fine, no need for you to call like you didn't just see her a few of hours ago." "Yes honey she is fine, I will tell her." Yes ok love you too."

"Bella honey, Emmett said you can come home now." Esme said giving me my phone back

"Oh ok thanks for everything Esme, I had a good time." I said giving her a hug.

"I'll go with you; Edward should be back by now." Alice said giving Esme a hug while we walked out the house.

XXX

"That was fun." Alice said looking straight ahead but I could see the blush creeping up her neck.

"Yeah, well maybe you should quiet down some hun." I said laughing at Alice all over again.

"Oh Bella shut up!" Alice said slapping my arm.

"Ok, ok I am sorry. At least it was Esme who heard you; my dad heard me and Emmett before I came to see you guys. Then Caius made jokes about it so my dad was really embarrassed/pissed. It was funny though." I said giggling at my own self

"Holy shit, the Chief didn't shoot Emmett?" Alice sad finally laughing her own self

"Surprisingly no but Caius could've got his ass kicked for trying to reenact it." I said

"Haha, by the way whose car we driving here?" Alice asked running her hands up and down the seats.

"My Grandpa Aro…He is such a great man." I said

"I know I have met him a few times while I was with the family." She said

"So you knew about me?" I asked looking at her.

"Fuck Bella look out!" She yelled. I quickly slammed on brakes when I say the car sitting in front of us. I quickly jumped out, adrenaline running through me because of the almost accident.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing in the middle of the road." I yelled while knocking on their window

"Shit, Bella I am sorry, we saw that car earlier and thought it was someone else." Jacob said "I am sorry."

I had nothing to say to him so I just stared at him, very disgusted by who he is. I was about to turn around when I saw a familiar face get out the car.

"Well what a surprise." Rosalie said walking over to stand by Jacob.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" I heard Alice ask not knowing she got out the car.

"Jakey, baby I didn't know you knew such…Bad company." Rosalie said looking Alice and me up and down.

"Rose, baby I've known Bella all my life, but that is a Cullen and I don't associate with those." Jake said giving Alice a disgusting look.

"Jake suck a dick like the fag you are. Plus that bitch is just using your sorry excuse for human life. And Rose how did you get with Black, did you fuck his whole crew till you got close to the top of the Res food chain?" Alice asked staring Rosalie in the eyes

"Fuck you, you dirty whore." Rosalie spat taking takes hand and walking back to their care.

"Takes one to know one…stupid bitch." Alice mumbled

"Oh Bella, whatever game you guys are playing at, you better be ready because you all are messing with the wrong group of people." Rose said before getting in into the car and driving off.

"What the fuck." I said

That was all the motivation I needed to get home quickly and tell the guys whats going on. Me and Alice didn't talk anymore, we were both lost in our thoughts. How the hell did Rose know what was going on. Dammit that bitch never gave up. Before I knew it we were at my house. When we pulled up Felix was pushing somebody out the door and my uncles were holding Emmett back from him. Alice and I quickly ran out of the car.

"Guys! Whats going on?" I asked. I then got a good look of the guy on the ground…Riley.

"Bells, go inside now!" Charlie yelled

"No, why the hell is he here?" I asked highly pissed

"He use to work with us Izzy, he happen to be snitch giving information to the Hales and the dipshits on the Reservation." Uncle Markus said kicking Riley in the ribs.

"Son of a bitch…Why is Em all worked up?" I asked walking over to him

"The ass asked for you and talked about catching up. That pissed me off, then he got a call from the bitch, Rosalie screaming at him and we over heard, found out he is a fake piece of shit." Emmett said shaking off the boys holding him.

"Ok, ok well go inside I will be here in a minute." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Grandpa where you sending him?" I asked knowing very well Riley would suffer

"Down south." Was all Aro said as he walked into the house. Riley started screaming because he knew about the people Aro had down south were brutal and more than likely riley will either be fucked up all his life or dead.

"Alright, Alec take him and they will meet you at the spot I told you about. Everybody get back inside." Uncle Caius said.

I ran in to check on Emmett but Grandpa Aro was talking him and I knew not to interrupt. I went upstairs and decided to shower. The hot water felt so good on my skin. The steam filled up the room and it calmed me some. I came to Forks to get away from my mother but I also came to get away from this. I didn't want family business following me here. I just wanted a different life one where I wasn't with my Uncles and Grandpa planning, killing, and taking over. For a while I felt normal, I felt like a different person but now I am back in it, I can't run from it.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me. I cracked the door open a little.

"Yes?" I asked

"Emmett needs to talk to you. Well I be damned, you look fuck hot all wet…with just a towel on." Felix said pushing the door open more.

"Felix…Please move." I all but whispered

"Oh Bella, why would I do that when you look so fuckable?" He asked rubbing his hand up and down my arms sending shivers down my spine, scaring the hell out of me. I had to play to my strengths in order for him to leave. I took his hand and put it on my chest and moving down my torso. I reached up and kissed him. He was shocked so I took that as an opportunity to kick him in his balls and make a run for it. I heard him howling in pain but I didn't look back. I ran to my room and locked the door. Emmett scared me because I didn't see him sitting on the bed.

"Bella, whats wrong?" He asked walking over to me

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said walking around him

"Come on babe, you can tell me." Emmett said

"No, can you please…just give me a minute." I said turning my back to me

"Ok." He said. He walked over and kissed my shoulder and walked out the door. I just needed a minute alone. My life is about to get pretty fucked up and I just need time to get myself together. Fuck, I can't do this.

Where the hell did I go wrong?

**Do you guys like this chapter? I hope, I didn't know how to write it so I don't feel it is good enough. Please review they make me happy! xoxo**


	21. It's Go Time

**BPOV**

I dried of quickly and got dressed. I didn't really want to go downstairs just yet, one because I didn't want to face Emmett because I knew he would get the whole Felix thing out of me and two because Felix always scared the hell out of me ever since I met him. He has worked for Aro for a long time but he also was one of my mother's many boy toys even though he is like 4 years older than me. He was always so big which makes him scary and the looks he gives me like he wanted to eat me gave me the creeps. Today wasn't his first time making a move on me he has done it before but my uncles were always there to kick his ass. I give him one thing though, he was persistent. What scares me most about him was when he came in my room one night in Arizona, while I was sleep. What woke me up was his hand sliding up my shirt. I screamed like those blonde chicks in horror movies.

Renee came rushing in. She was highly disgusted not with Felix, but with me. She screamed and yelled at me about being a jealous whore who tries to take her men. Felix was appalled by her actions. He couldn't believe she wasn't blaming him for coming in my room. He walked her out and closed my door. I heard yelling but didn't make out the words. Felix was never around us without us being around Aro. I told Gran and she talked to Aro and Felix was never around me without someone else being there.

I guess what scared me the most today was nobody was around when Felix came upstairs. I could've screamed but it would just add onto the troubles already going on now. I 'm debating about telling Emmett, I hate to see him get upset and fussy over Felix's actions.

Once again my thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. This time I had enough sense to ask who it was first.

"It's your Grandfather, open up." I went over and unlocked the door, walking away and letting him open the door himself. I flopped down on my bed, pushing my head in the pillow.

"How you doing baby girl? Aro asked. I turned around and sat up, my back to my headboard and pillows. I hesitated a moment because Aro always knew when I lied to him.

"Isabella, go head and tell me the truth so I don't have to dig it out of you." Aro said while I kept up my internal battle with myself. Either way I chose to tell the truth.

"Felix…" I started but stopped not sure how to say this.

"Felix what?" Aro asked

"Felix came to get me out the shower and touched me. I kicked him in his balls and ran. Em was in my room when I came in, he could tell something was wrong but I told him to just leave me alone. So how am I doing? Not so good." I said never looking up from my palm that my nails were digging into.

Aro got up quietly and walked out my room. The only thing I heard was his shoes as he walked down the steps then there was silence. A few seconds later there was a loud commotion. I was about to see what it was till my door swung open. There stood a feral looking Aro holding a bleeding Felix by his neck. I almost felt bad for the fucker.

"Apologize Felix." Aro said too calmly, a tone you couldn't trust coming from a Volturi.

"Bella I am really sorry. I shouldn't have knocked or even came up to get you. I should have never touched you inappropriately." Felix said remorsefully

"And?" Aro asked squeezing the pressure point on Felix's neck making him whence in pain.

"And I will never ever touch you again I swear." He said as Aro let go of his neck and he dropped to the floor.

"Get up and clean yourself up and get back to work!" Aro yelled.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked

"Locked in a room with his uncles calming down." Aro said. I got up to go see but Aro grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk." He said. I really hated those four words, that means something bad was about to be sad.

"We have the plan finalized. The original one is out except for one small thing; sending the pictures of Rosalie and the teacher she had a sexual relationship with around school, the main idea of the plan is to ruin the Hales. Alec did a little digging and found out the Hales and Blacks have close ties to one another. Mr. Hale is not only a big time scientist but he is the drug supplier for the shit heads on the reservation. Also Senator John and a few other government officials financially support Mr. Hale and they get a percentage of his makings. From the looks of it this has been going on for some years. Any questions o far?" Aro asked I shook my head no.

"Ok the plan is to have you go to the Hales to apologize for your actions and possibly have a drink. While you distract them, my guys will sneak in the basement and get copies of important documents like his funders, buyers, the amount of money he makes, who he affiliates with, etc. Emmett will have to get back together with Rosalie, to get close." He said

"What no! That bitch can't have him she'll think she won. Plus she is with Jacob, she doesn't need Emmett. While Alice and I were headed back we ran into them and she said whatever game we're playing at you better be ready because you all are messing with the wrong group of people. So I am guessing Riley was the snitch. So using Emmett is useless." I said

"Hmm, that's ok. She won't be worried about Jacob if Emmett comes back around. We're just using Emmett to get more information. Any info we do receive goes to Charlie. We're taking down these fuckers. They won't have any money without funding and buyers. So really the Hales aren't as rich as they think. I talked to a friend of mine and I was able to have an investigation opened with the details we have now against the Hales and the Blacks. Don't worry we are clean, I know the heads of the FBI and other police officers over the country pretty well." Aro was about to continue when there was a knock at the door and Caius walked in.

"We got him." He said. Aro just nodded his head, Caius left and Aro turned back to me.

"Who did you get?" I asked

"Billy Black's son, Jacob. I told you we're going after the Black. This is a dirty game, you know that! So don't look so shocked. They shot at us some months ago do this is pay back and it will be a bitch. Jacob is a ransom. His father can either give me all the information about the Hales or he dies, it's totally up to them. I personally don't give a fuck he might die anyway just because." Aro said coldly

"But Jake has nothing to do with this." I said ready to cry because Jake was in trouble. I might have seen who he really is but he was still my friend.

"He is very much in this shit. Your job is just as simple as the one in Arizona a couple of years back. You're going to go with Markus, Caius, and Laurent." Aro said but I cut him off.

"I take out the guards, Laurent covers me, and my uncles take out the big guy?" I asked

"Precisely it's very simple you're going to take the outside guards out from afar for the first part, basically a sniper. You guys will then move in closer to the house and take out the inside guards. Let Caius and Markus handle things with Billy, you and Laurent are look out. You do remember how to fight?" Aro asked cocking his eyebrow as a challenge. I didn't respond, I quickly got up, took his arm and flipped him over onto his back and held his wrist right where I could break it. Caius, Markus, Charlie, Emmett, Alec, and Carlisle ran into my room.

"Yes I remember very well." I said. I saw Caius and Markus smiling. Emmett and Carlisle were shocked and Charlie looked worried.

"My, my, my Izzy you can't be beating your old man up." Markus said walking over to me wrapping his arm around me.

"Sorry Grandpa." I said getting out of Markus hold and hugging Aro.

"Where did you learn to do stuff like that Bella?" Emmett asked. Caius was about to answer but this was our secret.

"Oh, um Charlie made me take self-defense classed." I said. Aro and Markus picked up on it but Caius was about to protest that but Aro walked him downstairs. Everyone started leaving including Emmett.

"Mr. Cullen wait!" I said as seductively as I could, reaching out grabbing his muscular arms. When he turned around his eyes were darker brown than a minute ago.

"Yes Ms. Swan?" Em replied his voice huskier. Damn he is sexy.

"Close the door and come sit with me." I said walking to my bed, swaying my hips a little more than I needed to. In an instant Emmett's hands had a firm grip on my hips and his hot breath on my ear as he nibbled on my neck. I let out a moan then he stopped.

"We need to talk." He said sitting on my bed and patting the space beside him telling me where to sit. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his body language displaying hurt.

I took his hand in mine before I spoke. "I didn't think it was important. This isn't the first time, I am a big girl Em, I can take care of myself." I said giving his hand a squeeze

"Bella, that was very important. What if he took advantage of you? I couldn't live with myself if he hurt you while under the same roof, a few feet from each other.

"But he didn't hurt me at all. Plus I was scared of what you would think and I didn't want to lose you. I know I should have told you but so much shit is going on because of me I didn't want to onto the problems." I said taking a deep breath.

"Baby…" Em said wiping away a tear I didn't know had fallen. "Why would you lose me? You did nothing wrong."

"Something like this happened when I was a few years younger, Rene didn't believe me and said I was trying to steal Felix from her. I didn't want you to think I cheated on you." I said letting tears fall. Emmett pulled me into his chest and I cried. He rocked me back and forth, telling me that everything was ok but nothing was ok.

"Bella, from what I hear Rene was a shitty excuse for a mother. I would never think you cheated on me, I trust you never would. I love you too much to leave you." He said wiping away the tears on my face. I looked into his dark brown eyes and saw nothing but love.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me and kissed him. It was slow and sensual. He laid me on the bed, resting on his arms to keep his weight off of me but never breaking the kiss. We took our time taking our clothes off, just exploring each other's bodies. When Emmett finally plunged in, it was pure ecstasy. Our movements were slow and tender. We rubbed, kissed, licked, and bit each other's skin as much as we could. All the while Emmett whispered loving words in my ear. I felt the coil in my stomach tightening. Emmett's movements were becoming faster I could tell he was close. When he rotated his hips and hit my g-spot I was sent over the edge, screaming Emmett's name. Three thrust later Emmett blasted his load in me and moaned out my name. He kissed me passionately putting all the love and care he had for me in it.

"Damn, Bella, you're amazing every time." Emmett said pulling out

"You are too baby." I said giving him a kiss

"Fuck, we didn't use a condom." He said looking worried.

"It's fine, I am clean, you're clean and I am on the pills. Everything is ok." I said

We got up and leaned up having sex in the shower because we couldn't resist touching each other. We quickly got dressed and went downstairs to join the others.

"Damn you two fuck like rabbits." Caius said making everyone but Charlie laugh.

"You're a perv for listening." Emmett said sitting in a chair and plopping me on his lap.

"Well Bella, shouldn't be so loud." Caius replied. I grabbed a cup sitting on the table beside me and threw it at his head it hit him right where I wanted it to. He yelled out a line of profanities making us all laugh even more. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. Edward came running in heading towards the living room where everyone was. He looked distraught. I walked back to see what was wrong.

"They took her!" Edward yelled before he broke down and cried. Aro, Markus, and Caius gave each other a look I knew all too well.

Its go time.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't know how to write it. I actually don't like it that much. But if you will please tell me what you think. Please review, they make me happy xoxo!**


	22. --

**I KNOW YOU WERE HOPING FOR AN UPDATE BUT...**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated recently and I guess you're wondering whats going on. I have some good news and bad news. Which do you want first? I don't know but the good news is I appreciate everyone who has follow, favorite, and reviewed Old Town New Me. It makes me happy to know someone out there likes what I write. Here is the bad news, I am not sure I am going to finish this story, I MIGHT delete it and what not. I have the next 3 chapters ready I just don't think they are good enough and I don't want to write something that's not good. So before I update this story I would like to know if you want the story continued or if it is ok for me to stop writing it. I appreciate your thoughts. Let me know xoxo**


	23. The Job

**Edward's POV**

I dropped Carlisle off at Bella's so he could get caught up on the events of the past few days. Before I left I gave Alice a kiss and promised to be back in a minute. I went home to get us some overnight clothes and pick Esme up to go back to Bella's. I had a weird feeling something wasn't right but I shook it off thinking it was because of all the shit going on today.

I pulled up and saw Esme's car was still parked out front instead of the garage unless she was following me to Bella's. I turned my car off and got out. As I got closer to her car I saw her tires were slashed. I quickly ran to the door, it was ajar. I quickly ran back to my car and mu gun out the console. I had it ready to aim as I walked into the house.

"Esme!" I yelled, "Are you here?"

I turned on the lights. I saw clothes were all over the floor and glass everywhere. There was some blood on the wall. This shit is not good, I thought to myself. I heard a groan come from the kitchen. I pointed the gun at the man on the floor but he was sitting in a puddle of blood, he had a knife stuck in his side. I ran over to him, his pulse was somewhat strong but if he didn't get help he would die. I got a cloth off the table beside us, pulled the knife out and applied pressure to the womb.

"Hold it there." I said running upstairs to get a blanket to put in my car so I could take him to Carlisle and grabbed Carlisle's home medicine bag out of his office I quickly ran back to the car and put everything in it. I checked Esme's car one more time for clues then ran inside to get the man.

"Whats your name?" I asked helping him off the floor.

"Embry." He whispered out

"Where is Esme?" I asked closing and locking the house door and walking to my car.

"Billy sent out an order to take her so he sent me, Paul, and Sam to get her. She put up one hell of a fight though. When I went to grab her she stabbed me and ran. Paul grabbed her but she beat his ass, however he is so he got right back up after she dropped kicked his beastly ass. He grabbed her before she could kick Sam in the nuts. She grabbed a vase and threw it, if Sam hadn't have ducked he would be on the floor too. I told them to leave me." Embry said as we drove off.

"Yeah Esme is a feisty little thing when you get on her bad side." I said tapping my fingers nervous about Esme.

"Yeah man I thought it would be easy but she made the three of us work our asses off to get her. She was still kicking a screaming by the time Paul grabbed her. I am sure she head butted him a few times and kicked Sam." Embry said groaning as he moved to get comfortable.

I was freaking out, the fucking took Esme. I swear if they hurt her, I will blow every fucking shithead on the Res up. I got to Bella's in record time. I quickly ran to the house knocking loudly, I would get Embry in a minute but they need to know they took her. I heard laughter and knew this would probably ruin everybody's night. Bella opened up the door smiling but I didn't return the smile, I ran right past her to where I heard all the laughter. Everybody looked up at me saying hey.

"They took her." I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore, I sank to the floor and cried because the only mother figure I ever had was taken from me and I don't know if she is safe of not. I just hope the get these fuckers and bring Esme home.

**BPOV**

Edward was distraught it was written all over his face, He cried and cried and cried some more. I sat down beside him to comfort him. He leaned on my shoulder and cried to his heart's content. Alice had just come downstairs and was looking confused I motioned for her to take Edward upstairs.

"Um there is a guy in my car named Embry in my back seat. He needs some medical attention and he will tell you what you need to know. With that Alice took Edward and Carlisle and my dad ran to the car. Charlie walked back in carrying Embry who I have seen before. Aro told them to take him to the back room and doctor him up so he can talk to him later.

"Bella your stuff is in my trunk. Go get it and get ready. Be ready in 5. Got me?" Aro said and walked off

I grabbed the keys from the table by the door and ran to Aro's car. My clothes were in the usual bag and the weapons were in the case beside them. I grabbed both things quickly and ran to the house to get ready.

"Izzy you ready? We have to go before Charlie comes back out." Uncle Markus said

"Yea." I said pulling my hair up

"Aro said Black sent out the order to get Esme, so we are going get his stupid ass, find Esme, and get out of there quickly." Caius said as the four of us left the house.

The ride to La Push was short the way Laurent was driving. It usually takes an hour and a half or two we got there in 45 minutes. We parked the car in a secluded place which is about 15 minutes from Black's house. This I knew because of all the time I had spent with Jake when Emmett was busy. We walked through the woods silently like I've been taught so many times.

I contemplated denying Aro his request about helping take out a few guards. However when they took Esme I knew I had to do this. I've been running from my past but it came back and bit me in the ass. Even though I am only 17, I've seen a lot of shit that I don't want to relive. I made my first kill at the age of 10 when some man broke in and held Gran by the neck. I remembered the training I had at the shooting range Charlie took me to, the movies I watched, and some of the stuff Aro taught me. So I shot the guy in the head, once he stumbled I shot him in his heart to ensure he wouldn't get up. From then on Aro put me through intense training and I went on various jobs with my uncles. Since the age of 10 to now I have killed 10 maybe 15 people. I just couldn't take it anymore and that was my number one reason for moving to Forks and now I am back at it!

"We're here." Uncle Caius voice brought me out of my thinking, I knew the deal, I climbed up a tree and got positioned to where I had a clear view of the house and a perfect shot prepared for the guards.

Markus gave me the signal, a high pitched whistle then a low one. This was used to get the attention of the guards and draw them to us. Like usual two men came out asking who was there, the only sound heard were the two men falling to the ground. Silencers are your best friend for a job like this. The other men outside guarded Billy's house, looking for somebody to attack. I took the opportunity to shoot the two standing on the side of the house right in the middle of the head.

These guards suck ass, they couldn't tell when their men were gone for too long, they are taking the excitement out of this. The next three shots were important because if all three weren't shot simultaneously, one could warn the others. Caius and Markus knew this so they started the count down to the kill shot.

"One" Caius whispered

"Two" Markus whispered

"Three." I whispered and the three of us shot. My shot hit the middle man and my uncles took out the guys to his side. The head and chest shot took them out easily, people should really wear bullet proof vest. My uncles moved forward to look around the play while Laurent and I kept watch. Markus gave a three finger signal letting us know there are three guards in the house.

The next move was a classic game of ding dong ditch. This made all the guards come to the door because one opened the door and the others flanked behind him, leaving one or two to guard the big man. In this case only one should open the door and the other two guard Billy. With these shitheads all three of them will probably come to the door. Just like I thought all three of them came to the door while Markus and Caius snuck through the back. When the three idiots turn around Markus and Caius will shoot them and go get Billy next.

**CPOV**

Markus and I took out the idiot guards the minute they turned around. Honestly Billy needed better guards. Markus was already heading to the door to Billy's office while I took the weapons from the now dead guards. Markus was waiting for me, when I walked over he knocked and gave me the look asking me 'Are You Ready?'

"Come in." Billy's voice rang out through the office as we walked in.

The tanned bastard was sitting at his desk with his back to us. To our left was a door and to our right was a couch with a limp body that resembled Esme's figure. This fucker was stupid he didn't even hide her.

"Sam do you have any news about the where bouts of my son?" Billy asked his back was still to us. We didn't answer our guns were aimed at him, ready to fire if he had any surprises for us when he turned around.

"I asked you a question…What the fuck?" Billy said as he turned around stumbling backwards.

"Billy, hello." Markus said

"That Rose chick told me you fuckers were in town." He said stepping closer to us

"Step the fuck back Billy, now unless you want little Jakey dead you'll give me what I want." I said in the Volturi's own calm voice

"Fucking assholes! I hope Aro and you both rot in hell! Where the hell is my son?!" Billy yelled coming around the desk getting closer to us

"Give me what I want and you can have your sorry excuse for a son." I replied coldly

"What do you want?" He spat

"Information about the Hales and the where bouts of Esme Cullen." I said flatly

"No" He said making the mistake of glancing towards the couch.

"Very well then. Markus." I said. Markus kicked Billy in the chest, which propelled him backwards hitting the wall and falling to the floor. I crouched down in front of him.

"Give me what I want." I said sternly. Just then Bella burst in through the door.

"We have to go, a car is coming up ahead." Bella yelled. I hit Billy in the head with the butt of my gun. Markus checked to make sure it was Esme and grabbed her. We quickly got Laurent from the front and ran towards the car. I was mentally checking the place to make sure nothing was left as evidence to prove we were there. I believe we made a clean get away except for leaving Billy alive. When we made it to the car, Bella and Markus got in the back seat with Esme and we drove off quickly.

"Is she ok?" I asked glancing in the back through the rearview mirror.

"I think she was drugged or knocked out, I can't tell right now but her pulse is strong. I am sure she'll be waking up as soon as we get back to the house." Markus said.

I knew if we didn't get her, everybody would've been a mess. This was an easy job because Billy and his people were dumb fucks. Never leave a man behind unless he is dead. Also if you take somebody send them to an unknown location, not your house.

"Izzy you ok?" Markus asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I'm just letting the adrenaline course through me." She said her face showing no emotion like usual after a job.

"I've heard of her talents but to see them in action was unbelievable. She even heard the car was before we say the head lights. She is one of a kind." Laurent said in awe.

"Thanks Laurent." Bella said smiling but the smile never reached her eyes. I knew she didn't wasn't to be a part of this life but it was necessary to keep her safe plus Renee was the worse mother yet. Aro's enemies know she is important and they would take her to get back at him. Just then a car hit my side causing the car to spin and then flip and roll a few times. Shit, the fuckers weren't as dumb as I thought.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked. I heard mumbles of yes. "You know the drill guns ready don't move when they're close enough shoot." I whispered.

Just then a tall muscular guy, with short black hair walked up to the car and bent down at the side Bella was on. When his head came into view she shot, what a good girl. From there we crawled out and started firing at the fuckers standing by. I don't think any of us were hurt, so we were lucky.

"Bella stay with Esme, we're going to get a car and get you guys homes!" I yelled while shooting away one of the fuckers running at me. Damn it why are these guys so big. I ran behind one of their abandon cars and started firing. I heard a scream coming from the direction I left Bella. I looked over and some boy had her in a choke hold while Esme lay still on the ground. Shit, shit shit. Come on Izzy! Just then she elbowed him in the cut and brought her heel up and kicked him in his shit. He fell back instantly and she shot him in the head. Damn that girl is brutal. I quickly got in the car and started it since they left the keys. I whistled out the signal and Bella looked at me. I nodded telling her make a run for the car with Esme and she did. Laurent and Markus were beside each other so I could get them and drive off.

"God! Bella you scared me there for a minute. Are you ok?" I said checking her before driving off.

"Yeah I'm ok he got me by surprise though." She said massaging her neck.

I quickly drove in Laurent and Markus' direction. They hopped in and we drove off. I was pushing the limit trying to get us home. We pulled up to Bella's and quickly got out. The door swung open, Carlisle ran out to get Esme and carried her inside bridal style. A disheveled Charlie ran out the door to Bella, looking her over for scars and freaking out about her helping us. Next came Emmett whose eyes were red, he hugged and kissed Bella. I swear that boy is pussy whipped already.

"Are you fuckers crazy? You could have gotten her killed." Charlie half yelled half whispered.

"Look Charlie she has been trained, thoroughly for this, she is amazing for her age. Plus she gets the job done right. She is always with us so she is always safe." Markus said

"Why does she go on killing missions? And how long has this been going on?" He asked worry and anger still clear in his voice.

"It started out just to protect me but I wanted to try out my skills. Aro, Markus, and Gran protested against the idea. Caius was the only was defending my decision. He brought up the fact I handled shooting the guy holding Gran by her neck." Bella said but Charlie interrupted before she finished.

"YOU DID WHAT? How old were you? This is bullshit you fuckers are dead you understand me?" Charlie yelled pointing at me and Markus.

"Dad lets go inside to talk." Bella said taking Emmett's hand and walking into the house.

I am glad we made it out of that surprise attack alive, that shit really scared me and not too much scares me. I will get those fuckers back for that and for hurting Bella. This shit is way more serious than they think.

* * *

**I really am thankful for you guys wanting me to continue. I am really happy you like my story! You guys are awesome! Hope you liked this chapter please review they make me happy! XOXO**


	24. Last Night

**I'm am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner...PLEASE done't hate me!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew Charlie would freak out when he found out, yeah it was a big deal but I never got hurt except for tonight with the flipping car. It's amazing we made it out of that accident alive, from the looks of the car we should be dead but Aro always made sure his cars were built strong and sturdy. I wasn't mad at Charlie for freaking out because he showed he cares. I do wish he would sit down and calm down some. We all congregated in the living room as usual with everyone sitting across from Charlie and Aro.

"Like I said I chose to do this. I started training at the age of 7 or 8, made the first kill at 10, and since then I have done various jobs." I said feeling a little nauseous about finally revealing my past to my daddy and Emmett the boy I love.

"Aro how could you let her do this?" Charlie asked hurt clear in her body language, voice, and facial expression.

"Training her for her own safety was my idea, doing jobs was hers." Aro stated coldly.

"Dad, I know this a lot but I did what was right and to keep others safe. I was just like you, getting criminals. And if it makes you feel better I have a bullet proof suit Aro makes me wear. I am always safe so don't worry. Plus I came here to get away from being the killer, I swear to you I am done with this stuff once this I done." I said walking over to Charlie giving him a hug and sitting in his lap like I use to when I was younger.

"Bella, you're killing me with these surprises of yours. So when you had Aro down ready to break his wrist that wasn't from self-defense class?" Charlie asked pulling me from his chest and looking into my eyes.

"I knew everything in self-defense I took the class so you wouldn't worry too much." I said, making all of us chuckle.

"Well thanks it helped me sleep at night." He said laughing him own self.

"Hey, guys can you all come here? Embry and Esme are up." Carlisle said leaning on the wall.

We all walked into the office in the back. Edward was holding Esme, it was clear he was afraid of losing Esme. The only mother he has ever truly had was almost taken from him instantly. Alice was sitting by his feet reading a book.

"How are they doing?" I asked going to sit beside Alice on the floor.

"Embry is fine, had to get 8 stitches and will probably sleep a lot. Esme seems to have been hit in the head, so she has a mild concussion but her vitals are good. We were worried sick about you Isabella when you up and disappeared during all the commotions. Where did you go? I know where the two clowns over there went but what about you?" Carlisle asked

"It's just Bella." I said smiling at Carlisle. "I was with those two clowns." I said

"My baby is an assassin it's scary as fuck but sexy." Emmett said coming to sit by me pulling me onto his lap.

"Charlie? You let her take part in such unmoral things?" Carlisle asked "I let the boys help to an extent but I would never let them let alone Alice kill anybody." Carlisle said shaking his head

"I just found out about it myself but she says she came to Forks to get away and that after this she knows she is done. She is mature for her age and makes decisions on her own but I worry like crazy but I know she is protected." Charlie replied

"Plus, I have been trained since the age of 7, I kind of know what I am doing by now." I said proudly

"Oh! You're that Isabella, the little fireball. Aro use to talk to me about you all the time. It didn't even register when you said you were Isabella Swan. You are highly spoken because of your age and skills." Carlisle said approvingly.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen." I replied

"Bella, please call me Carlisle." He replied kindly while taking Esme from Edward. We were all carrying on small talk laughing here and there. Nobody was really getting into the details of what just happened.

"Bella." Aro said as he walked in and walked back out. I knew what that meant, so I got up and followed him. We stepped outside on the back porch.

"You ok baby girl?" He asked sweetly looking in the distance while I sat down on the porch swing.

"Yes sir." I replied talking about my mental state, I was actually sore from the car flipping.

"Alright, physically then are you ok?" He asked looking at me. Damn he was good.

"Um just a little sore. The fuckers hit the car and it flipped a few times but we all made it out as you can tell." I said

"Why isn't Black dead? That is the only reason they knew who to attack." He said his black eyes staring deep into my eyes.

"A um car was coming and we had to get out of there quickly." I said looking down, his stare intimidating me.

"Isabella, could you or could you not have taken out the shit heads in the car?" He asked sternly. I knew the answer was yes but he was scaring the hell out of me so I couldn't form an answer.

"Aro fuck off you're scaring her!" Uncle Markus said as he stepped out onto the back porch. "Yes she could have but her first instinct was to get us out of there. Plus we got them back when the ambushed us on the road."

"Fine, Bella you go to the Hales tomorrow to fix things…Tonight is your last night with Emmett for now because he will be with Rosalie from now on. Have a goodnight." He said walking back into the house.

"Shit." I said

"Language kid. Look I know you don't want Em anywhere near her but it's for the good. At least you get the bragging rights at school and you can say you broke up with him." Markus said nudging me.

"You're right." I said sighing "Just what if the love he had for her resurfaces and I am just the girl he use to know?" I asked tears filling my eyes.

"Izzy, sweetie, Em looks at you like you are the light of his life. He will go to the ends of the earth to protect you and he will do anything for you. There is no doubt in my mind that he will still want when all of this is over." He said rubbing small circles into my back.

"Thanks for the reassurance Uncle Markus." I said giving him a hug and standing up. "I only have tonight left for now so let me use my time properly." I said winking at him and I heard him let out a groin of discomfort.

I walked back to the office where everybody was just sitting around talking. In my best "I am horny let's have sex voice" I called Emmett's name and motioned for him to come with me. I felt his eyes on me as we walked up the steps to the bathroom. He closed the door behind us and I started to run the bath. I felt him as he came up behind me and started the massage my neck and shoulders. A moan escaped my lips as his hands moved over me.

He slowly took my clothes and I stepped out of them. He kissed my neck and down my shoulder-blade. His hands slid down my back and cupped my ass. As he rubbed and squeezed it, I got my hand in between us to rub his hardening member through his jeans. He let out a groin and bucked his hips forward. I turned around and lifted his shirt up over his head. I took my time rubbing his biceps and abs, running my hands up his back and neck pushing my fingers into his soft curls pulling his face down to mine.

The kiss was slow and soft. Emmett slowly dragged his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened up him, we both moan when his tongue wrapped around mine. I slid my hands down and pulled his pants and boxers down never breaking the kiss. He stepped out of his shoes, socks, and pants. He picked me up and we both sat down in the bathtub. I rested my back on his chest and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, you're beautiful and I am lucky to have you." Emmett whispered in my ear. I sighed and smiled and pushed myself further into his chest.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you too beautiful." He said as he rubbed soap on my breast, my nipples hardening instantly. He squeezed them together and rolled my nipples between his fingers. I moaned as I moved my hips for the friction I needed. With Emmett biting my neck, twisting and rubbing my nipples, I was ready for him. I turned around and startled him, slowly sliding down his cock. I sighed when he was fully in me feeling whole and safe with him. We slowly rocked together n sync, our arms moving all over each other's body. The room was filled with our moans and groans. One of Emmett's hands was guiding my up and down his thick member and his other hand was forming small circles on my clit making the coil tighten in my stomach. Our movements became wilder and forceful as we both reached our climax.

"Ugh, Bella, baby cum with me." Emmett grunted as he used more force and speed on my clit. I moan out his name as my muscles tightened around him as I milked his cock. Three thrust later Emmett released himself inside me.

"God, I love you so much." He said pulling me into his chest.

"I love you too babe." I said snuggling into his chest. We sat like this for a while, content being in each other's arms. We both let out whimpers as Emmett pulled out and we cleaned up. He carried me to my room and rubbed lotion all over my body. I decided to wear his t-shirt to bed and nothing under it. We both got under the covers with his arms wrapped around me.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"I guess as ready as I can be." I replied quietly snuggling closer into his chest. He was quiet for a while and I thought he was sleep.

"You know no matter what happens I love you more than anything and when this is all over it's going to be me and you." He said kissing my head.

"Forever." I whispered, falling off into a much welcomed sleep.

"Forever." Emmett whispered before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**SO what do you guys think? Please review, they make me happy! xoxo**


	25. Undeniable Love

**Whoop whoop! I am updating on time! PAR-TAY!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't really sleep well, I was tossing and turning. Finally finding a soft spot on Emmett's chest I was able to relax but my mind was running wild. Just what if Rose was able to wrap Emmett back around her little finger? I mean seriously she is a fucking beauty queen with a goddess status. I can't compete with that. I can't help but think that the love he has for her grows strong and he'll forget about me. I would have to let him go because he deserves to be with the one he loves. I felt Emmett stirring and decided to move over so I wouldn't wake him up with my restlessness.

"Babe where you going?" He mumbled out his sexy sleep voice.

"Just moving over so I didn't wake you up." I said reaching over moving his hair out of his face.

"Why would you wake me up baby?" He asked pulling me into his chest again.

"Just thinking that's all." I said mumbling into his chest. Him rubbing my hair and back was calming me down and making me sleepy.

"What you thinking about love?" He asked sweetly. I waited for a while hoping he would drop it but I knew I had to tell him but I didn't know where to start.

"I uh, well I was just thinking that maybe the time you get to spend with Rosalie you'll start to like her again or even fall back in love. I really can't stop you because that would be very rude of me. I would have to let you go because it's the right thing to do." I said. Emmett wiped away the silent tears I didn't realize was falling. He was quiet and I guess I was right he could fall back in love with her.

"Baby…Look at me." He said pulling my head up too look in my eyes. "I don't think you understand it, I love you more than you know. I fell for you fast and hard. You are all I ever think about and I dream of my life with you. One day we'll get married, have kids, run with our grand kids, and grow old together. I could never go back to Rosalie, she hurt my heart. What I thought was love was really lust and that doesn't hold a relationship together. What we have…It's more than that. You are my best friend, my lover, my girl, the love of my life, and my everything. Do you understand me baby? I could never love anyone but you it would kill me to do so." He said wiping away the tears that flowed heavily after his heartfelt speech.

"Oh Emmett" I said through sobs "I love you so much and you are my everything. I really couldn't live without you. However long this takes I will miss touching you, seeing your smile, hearing your laugh, or miss the way you touch me. I swear Emmett if she touches you I will kill her." I said getting angry at the end.

"Bella…" Emmett said laughing "You can't kill her love we'll figure everything out. I promise to you I will miss you every day, of every minute, and every second." He said kissing my head.

"Ok babe…I am hungry want to go cook everyone breakfast?" I asked sitting up and stretching.

"Sure but first!" He said giving his panty dropper smile.

"What?" I asked

"Kiss me beautiful!" He said lying on top of me pressing his lips to mine. I licked his bottom lip wanting to feel him even more. He opened his mouth and out tongues worked together, our teeth and tongues clashing together, each of us fighting for dominance. My lungs were burning but I wasn't ready to end the kiss. Emmett rolled us over and broke the kiss. I felt his hard on and grinded into him. That got me a grunt and a smack on the ass.

"Come on babe, food isn't going to cook itself." He said smirking knowing his kiss left me needy. That was fine, I still had on his shirt and it kills him to see me in his clothes so I would play to my advantage.

I ruffled my hair up to make it look like I just had mind blowing sex plus my lips red and swollen from our kiss and walked downstairs. Emmett had started mixing pancake mix and had the eggs out. I walked past him giving his plump ass a good smacked and started making the eggs. He looked over at me and groaned, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I pushed him away and started my part in cooking. We worked in a comfortable silence till everything was done.

"Well what do we have here? Look who finally decided to cook." Charlie said walking in the kitchen and sitting down. I handed him a cup of coffee.

"Whatever dad, I have cook for you a lot! I am going to freshen up and put on some clothes be back in a minute." I said running upstairs. I went in brushed my teeth and put on some tight jeans and another one of Emmett's shirts rolled up on the side with ruffled hair. I think Emmett used the bathroom downstairs.

When I got down there everyone was crammed in the kitchen getting breakfast. Off to the side I saw Aro talking to Emmett, I had an idea of what they were talking about. I went ahead and got some food and sat beside Alice in the living room.

"Whats up girl?" She asked chewing on a piece of toast.

"Nothing really, how is Edward doing?" I asked not seeing him anywhere.

"He's been stuck to Esme ever since he woke up the morning. Last night thought he was quite passionate if you know what I mean." She said nudging me and giggling.

"I know how that is." I said smiling down at my plate remembering last night.

"I am sure you do we heard you guys when we came upstairs last night." She said laughing at me.

"Yeah well I can't help it he does it to me." I replied laughing along with her. I looked up to see Emmett staring at me, I cocked an eyebrow, and he motioned for me to come to him. I sat my plate down and got up.

"Whats up?" I asked

"It's time for me to go and talk to Rose. When I'm not with her I will call you on the house phone. Gosh I am going to miss you." He said pulling me into a tight hug and kissing my forehead. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Promise me you nothing sexually?" I asked seriously trying not to cry harder.

"I promise you baby, nothing will happen I belong to you." He said hugging me tighter.

"Well you better get going I'll be at their house in a few hours anyway." I said my voice breaking. I gave him one final hug and he left. I was feeling a little antisocial and went upstairs to my room and cried to my heart's content. I heard my door open and close and felt my bed shake.

"Bella, honey you ok?" Esme sweet voice whispered in my ear as she rubbed small circles in my back. I sniffed a few times and wiped my faces with my hands.

"I think." I replied looking at my hands and everywhere but Esme's face because her concerned looks would make me cry some more.

"Want to talk about it sweetheart?" She asked

"I just, I know Emmett doesn't want Rosalie but the conniving bitch has a way to make men fall at her feet and worship her. She could easily get Emmett right where she wants him. I love him so much and he loves me just as much, it's just, I know there is a possibility he could no longer be my Emmett." I said leaning into Esme's side crying some more. I love this women she didn't mind having my tears and snot on her shoulder.

"Bella, honey, let me tell you about Emmett. When Rose cheated on him he was sad sulked for a little while then went out and partied. I cooked a lot of food for him and he sucked it down into his never ending stomach. However when she answered his phone when you called and you guys didn't talk, he thought you hated him he cried, like a baby. It was the first time I held him since he was a kid. He wouldn't eat, just stayed in his room till he just up and left. He loves you way too much to go back to that evil spawn of Satan." Esme said giving me a sweet smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her because her smile was contagious.

"Thank you Esme, I feel a lot better hearing you say he loves me just as much as he says." As I was giving her a hug there was a knock on my door and Aro stepped in.

"Sweetheart, it's time for you to go to the Hales and get it over with." He said pushing my hair behind my ear.

Esme handed me some tissues and I cleaned my face up. I gave her one last hug and walked out with Aro. It was an uncomfortable silence between us because we both knew this wasn't easy on any of us. For Emmett he would have to go back to the one who crushed his heart, I will have to pretend I don't love him, and Aro's men have to get in and out of the Hale's house unnoticed. I was angry Rosalie started this mess just because she was jealous.

"Bella, show some guilt when you talk to them and if you see Emmett don't pay him any attention, remember you broke up with him and they need to see that." Aro said as he closed the door to my truck.

I drove to their house in silence, no music just the sounds of nature and my old truck. I wasn't really thinking just working on autopilot. Before I knew it I was turning into the driveway of the Hales and it was a very long driveway. When the house came into view it was a huge thing, with big columns at the front leading to the big double doors as the entrance to hell also known as their home. I took a few deep breaths, stuck Aro's pistol onto my side, zipped up my jacket and proceeded to the doors of hell. I rang the doorbell and the door swung open instantly. A short, chubby woman in a maid's uniform opened the door.

"How can I help you?" She asked staring me up and down like I was disgusting to look at. Well she wasn't so hot herself. I mustered up the sweetest voice that I could and answered her.

"I am here to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Hale." I said

"Name?" She asked coldly

"Isabella Swan, here with an apology." I said politely even though on the inside I was dying to punch this woman in the throat if she kept giving me the stink eye. She motioned me inside and told me to stay where I was and walked off. A few moments later Mr. and Mrs. Hale walked out looking just as stuck up as their daughter. They had tight, forced smiles on their face as the approached me.

"Hey Isabella, how can we help you?" Mr. Hale asked. He was a good looking blond man Rose got the good genes from him because his wife was a simple looking lady.

"I would like to sit down and talk to you all including Rosalie and apologize for my horrid actions." I was adding a little extra guilt on my part so they go elsewhere and let us talk them the team can go on and do their job.

"Of course let's go into our family room." Mr. Hale replied. When they turned to walk away I whipped my phone out and sent the go message and walked behind them. The family room was big and fancy like the rest of the house. The flat screen was as huge as the screens in movie theaters they even had the same kind of seats. We walked through a side door and this room looked a little more adult like with white couches and chairs. There was even a mini bar over on the side.

"Rosalie should be down in a minute Berta went to go get her." Mr. hale said pointing at a seat across from them. It was an awkward silence, just waiting for the beauty queen to arrive. A few minutes later Rosalie came gliding in with Emmett right behind her. She gave me a knowing smirk. Stupid bitch if she only knew he was still mine. I had to play the part so I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes.

"Can Mr. Cullen not be in here while we talk?" I asked coldly glancing at him see hurt flash in his eyes but quickly fade with a roll of the eyes.

"Bella, you broke up with him don't be mad at my Emmie-pooh." Rosalie cooed at him and smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at her and turned my attention to her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale I would like to start off by apologizing by messing up any kind of relationship between The Swans and Hales. My actions were very immature and not needed at all. If you would please forgive me." I said my words full of guilt but my inside burning with anger.

"Isabella, we appreciate your apologize and we forgive you for everything." Ms. Hale smiled at me. Its Bella ass! I had to smile because she was being sweet. I turned to Rose and it took everything in me not to slap her hand off Emmett and take him home.

"Rosalie." I said calmly but she was deliberately ignoring me rubbing all over Emmett. This bitch has one more time, I swear.

"Rosalie Hale! Isabella has been sweet enough to come over and apologize and you will listen to what she has to say." He father yell roared through out the room. She huffed and rolled her eyes, then turned to me.

"Rosalie, I would like to apologize for Jessica's action a week or so ago. She wanted to be here to apologize in person but she was busy." I said interrupted by her snort. I did my best to ignore her and continue.

"Like I was saying, she was busy. I would like to apologize for my horrid actions by hitting you. It was very rude and uncalled for. I hope you find it in your heart (even though it is evil and vile I thought to myself) to forgive me and let by gones be by gones." I said smiling at the end of my overly dramatic apology. She looked from me to her parents to Emmett who was staring at me wide eyed and back to me before she answered.

"Yeah sure whatever, I got what I want." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my voice.

"What was that, Bella?" She said putting effaces on the a at the end of my name.

"I was mumbling thanks, so thank you for your forgiveness." I said through gritted teeth. Rosalie's hand was rubbing Emmett's thigh, dangerously close to what was mine and always would be. There was a knock at the door just as Mr. Hale was about to speak. In walked a man who was average height with dirty blond and broad shoulders. He was cute guy didn't look to be past the age of 20.

"Ah Pete this Isabella Swan, Isabella this is Peter Whitlock." Mr. Hale said.

"Uh nice to meet you." I said giving an awkward wave. The fucker winked at me and turned his attention back to Mr. Hale.

"Sir there is a call waiting for you…in your office." He said turning around and leaving after Mr. hale nodded his head and followed him. I quickly took out the phone and sent a text to the team. According to the blueprints his office is exactly where they are and they needed to get out, quickly. A few seconds later told me they were out a minute ago because they had everything they needed.

"Bella can I get you something?" Mrs. Hale asked

"Huh? Oh no thank you I actually need to get home." I said getting up.

"Ok dear I will walk you out." She said getting up. I turned to say goodbye to Emmett but it had to be directed at Rosalie. And to my absolute horror this son of a bitch was sucking faces with the devil herself. Aghh fuck this shit fuck it, fuck it, fuck it all to hell! It took Mrs. Hale clearing her throat loudly for those two to stop. I waved quickly and walked off.

This shit is pissing me the fuck off. He promised, he fucking promised he wouldn't do that shit! When I got in the truck I punched the shit out of my dash board. My hand became sore and I just sat there for a while. My phone vibrated, I didn't even look at it I turned it off, I didn't want to be bothered. I started up the car and drove off. I didn't drive home I needed some alone time. I kept driving not really knowing where to go. Before I realized it I was in a secluded area in the woods outside of Seattle.

When I finally came out of my thinking I realized I came to where Jake was being kept. He was always there for me, so it makes sense I drove here involuntarily. As soon as I got out the truck a group of guys had their guns pointed at me. Well these idiots must not know better.

"Well little fuckers, unless you want Aro to find out you have guns pointed at his granddaughter." Before I could finish they dropped their guns and were yelling out apologizes.

"Bella, we're so sorry!" A guy Eleazar said to me, I have met him a few times when he came to Grans house. "How can we help you tonight?" He asked

"Here to see Jake." I said walking towards the cabin. The men followed behind me but none of them came inside with me. When I walked into the cabin it smelled like pine needles and blood. I signaled the guys inside to clear out while I talked to Jake. When the door closed I pulled up a chair and sat in front of Jake.

"Who, whose there?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Jake, it's me." I replied softly.

"Bells? Is that you?" He asked

"In the flesh." I replied reaching over taking his blind fold off and untying his restraints. He squinted and squeezed his eyes till they adjusted to the lights in the cabin.

"Holy shit you look awful, are you ok?" He said his eyes showing pity.

"Can I trust you Jake? This is a life or death situation. If you cross me I can have you dead in a split second. I need you right now can you do that for me, be there for me?" I pleaded with him, shutting my eyes tightly refusing to let tears fall.

"Bella of course, talk to me." He said sweetly

"First tell me this…Do you want to work for your father?" I asked

"No I hate him but if I didn't he wouldn't care about killing me, why?" He asked

"Because you are going to help us and if you do, you're free." I replied sitting back in my seat.

"What if I say no?" He asked adjusting himself in the seat.

"Aro will kill you without hesitation." I replied quickly

"Fine I am in but we'll talk about that later, let's get back to you. You look tired and have you been crying?" He asked softly. His concern qued the water works and the tears flowed. Jake came over to be and held me into his chest. We sat on the floor together as he held me and let me cry.

I cried for my mom because she wasn't the best. I cried because I caused all this trouble. I cried because I was positive I lost Emmett. I cried because I fell in love so quick that I forgot who I was. I cried because of the live I have lived so far. I cried and cried. I agreed to this because I wanted revenge. Now I want this even more to get Emmett back and to destroy the very thing that took what was mine. If anybody gets in my way, they better be ready to meet their maker.

* * *

**Sooo yeah shame of Emmie-pooh! Bella is an emotional wreck girlfriend has got to get it together. Please review they make me happy xoxo!**


	26. Jacob and I

**Sooo heads up this chapter is short BUT I think it is just full of suprises! PAR-TAY whoop whoop! Oh yeah enjoy. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I finally pulled myself together and stopped crying. Jake being the sweetheart that he is let me cry but I was tired of crying over a guy who obviously doesn't feel anything for me. I sat up a wiped off my face. I stood up and straightened out my clothes.

"Jake lets go." I said holding my hand out too help him but he was just too muscular for me.

"Where we going?" He asked getting upon his own.

"We are going to my house and you are going to eat some food and then you get the wonderful opportunity to be my therapist." I said nudging him and walking out the cabin. He took my hand and pulled me into his chest. I had to push back a little to see his face.

"Promise me I am safe with you." His eyes pleading with me.

"Jake, I promise." I said taking his hand and leading him to my truck.

"Bella, wait where is he going?" Eleazar asked not acknowledging Jake.

"Jacob here is coming with me and I swear if you call Aro before I get to my house, sleep with one eye open because I will come and get you. Understood?" I asked getting his face but having to stand on my tippy toes to get right in his face. Eleazar and Jake laughed a little then they stopped when I scowled at them.

"Sorry Bellsy but it's hard not to laugh at you, you're so cute when you get upset." He said chuckling still.

"Shut up Jake. Eleazar remember what I said. Aro will know I have Jake the minute I walk through the front door." I said walking to get in the door.

"Yes ma'am!" He called out

"Bells let me drive and you can give directions speaking on the fact I don't know where we are." He said getting on the driver's side.

"Ok cool." I said getting in, looking at my phone but never turning it on. Jake started the car and I told him which way to go. The ride home was silent but a comfortable silence. The only words spoken were directions of where to turn. We arrived at my house late evening, all the lights in the house on.

"You ready?" I asked my stomach flopping at everyone's possible reactions.

"I ready as I can be." He said getting out the car. I got out and we both stood side by side just looking at the house. I grabbed his hand and headed towards the door. I was expecting to hear laughter as soon as you opened the door but there was some yelling and a lot of quiet. I gave Jake's hand a squeeze as we walked inside and closed the door. When we approached the living room, all eyes were on us but one set I wasn't expecting to see.

"Damn it Bella." Charlie said rushing over and pulling me into a tight hug. "You scared the hell out of us when you didn't come back or answer your phone." He said squeezing more his words muffled in my hair. I coughed so he would know he was squeezing too hard but he didn't.

"Dad, too tight." I coughed out and he let go. Jake squeezed my hand and I looked up.

Aro, Caius, and Markus had guns pointing at Jake. Edward was holding Emmett back, Alice was whispering in his ear, Felix and Alec was flanking my uncles, and some guys were behind us. Well that escalated quickly. I tried to let go of Jake's hand but he held on tight. I stood up on my tippy toes to reach his ear.

"Trust me." I whispered and he let go of my hand. I stood in front of him with my arms crossed, and my eyebrow cocked, giving my best 'try me bitch' look. I saw my uncles expressions change slightly but went back to blank quickly. They knew what was about to happen.

"Isabella…move." Aro said sternly.

"No." I said in the same tone.

"Bella move the fuck out the so he can be handled." Emmett growled out over Edward's shoulder. I looked at him, rolled my eyes, and turned my attention back to the armed men in front of me. I saw Aro wink and I knew he was signaling the men behind me. I whipped out the gun hidden under my shirt in the back and turned it towards them.

"Touch him and you will regret it." I said through gritted teeth. They quickly backed up with their hands up. I turned around putting my gun back in hiding. "Now put your guns down and listen to what Jake and I have to say." I heard a growl coming from Edward's direction, I knew it was and why.

"Izzy, no, please just move." Markus said trying to reason with me.

"Alrighty then, Jake we're leaving." I said turning on my heels, taking Jake's hand and started walking.

"Bella!" Emmett's desperate cry rang out. This shit head is just ugh.

"What?" I spat back at him

"Baby don't leave." He said his eyes pleading.

"I'm not your baby Cullen you need to learn that quickly. Wait why are you even here shouldn't you be with your little whore?" I snapped at him, still pissed at him and his childish antics but yet heartbroken. I can't get enough of him but I can't sit back and be hurt by someone I thought loved me.

"Bells, just wait don't go." Charlie stepped in seeing how tense things were getting. I looked up at Jake who still looked worried.

"Fine but they need to calm down." I said pointing at everyone in the room. I went and sat on the couch Jake right behind me and Charlie following. It felt like us against them because we on one side of the room everybody was on the other. I felt Emmett's eyes on me but I chose to ignore him.

"Ok what is you need to say?" Aro asked looking at both me and Jake.

"Well I would like to say the talk with Rosalie's parents went well. I would also like to put out there that Emmett and I are done, not like the plan fake break up this is the real deal finalized breakup." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"What?! Bella! No you can't, why!" Emmett's questioned asked, tear forming in his eyes. I chose not to respond and turned my attention away from him again. He quickly got up and stormed out the room, Edward and Alice following close behind shooting me worried looks.

"Also Jake here has promised to help us with any and everything. He has strong dislike for his father. His only reason for affiliation was because it was a life or death situation. I promise you he isn't going to do anything to us. In return we ask you don't harm him because if you do you will have to see me. Understood?" I said leaning forward making sure I had my very serious face on. The room was silent and we were just looking at one another.

"Ok, fine." Caius said breaking the staring contest. "We can accept that."

"Thank you." I said getting up, Jake standing with me.

"Wait, Isabelle we are going to talk about this." Aro said also standing up.

"No. We are going upstairs and this is the end of this conversation." I said about to walk off but bumped into Emmett.

"No, fuck that you are not going upstairs with that." Emmett said his face looked like he just smelled something disgusting. Alrighty then time for my buddy to come out and play again. I took a step out and took my gun out and pointed it straight ahead.

"Bella no!" I heard my uncles and Aro yell

* * *

**OMG! Like what what! Anyway Emmett is just, smh...Oh well! Please review they make me happy! xoxo**


	27. OH!

**OMFG you ALL hate me! Look the reason Bella did what she did will be explained. Anyway it seems like this isn't an Emmett and Bella story is because they have this kind of relationship where they are madly in love BUT that one person in the relationship is extra sensitive and they think that ending a relationship is the right thing to do. I promise you when this is all over you will realize you will have the story you have wanted. SO please don't give up on me, I will probably cry if you do! Also to help wrap the story up I will be skipping the little details like day to day stuff, so yeah it may say something like next week or 3 weeks later etc.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella no!" My uncles and Aro yelled.

"What? Nobody wants me to shoot?" I asked

"NO!" They all yelled.

"I kind of want you to." Jake said sheepishly.

"Whatever, just chill the fuck out, I wasn't going to shoot him I love him too much. Plus I think somebody is outside the window." I said pointing past Emmett's head.

"God you scared the hell out of us." Caius said walking past us and out the door with a few guys following behind him.

"You love me? But you broke up with me in front of everyone." He said getting closer to me.

"Yeah I love you but I know you are playing the part by kissing Rosalie but emotionally I can't handle that. Jake go to my room, I need to talk to Emmett." I said looking at him nodding towards the stairs, then looking back at Emmett.

"Uh…you sure?" he asked worriedly

"Yes." I said slowly never taking my eyes off of him. When he finally left, Emmett and I went to the office. I knew what I had to say but it was difficult to say.

"Bella hear me out, I know you're mad because Rose kissed me, yeah I didn't kiss back but I had to keep up an act. We both know this. I couldn't act like I didn't want to kiss her because it would trigger something in her brain. She is smarter than we all give her credit for, you have to be smart to manipulate people the way she is." Emmett said quickly.

"Emmett, I know, I just…I can't handle it. I know I over reacted and I know you only did what Aro told you to do. I guess, I mean I have been cheated on before I guess I just suspected that you were acting on actions that went past the plans." I said plopping down on the couch, feeling stupid. Emmett wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"Bella I know what it's like to be cheated on so I know how you feel but it seems like you don't trust me. Yeah I can love you but there is no relationship without trust." He replied, rubbing up and down my arm softly.

"Emmett, I do trust you I don't trust her and the feelings you might have for her." I said, sighing feeling better now that I got that off my chest.

"Bella, I am not sure how many times I have to say this but I have no feelings for her. I stopped living in the past, maybe you should stop too. Your thinking I have these hidden feelings for Rose is going to ruin us and it will be your fault because of your lack of trust." He said sternly but his tone and hands motions were contradicting each other.

"That hurt." I said softly.

"It was just the truth and you gotta accept it. Look how about this we go back to school next week. Since it's close to the end of the year we can study together every chance we get. By the time summer break comes all of this will be over and we can take a vacation. Anywhere it can be just me and you or we could bring along Edward and Alice." He said pulling me onto his lap.

"Really? That should be fun, I can't wait for that." I said quietly, snuggling into the crook of his neck. I fit there perfectly.

"Yeah. Bella heaven sakes, next time talk to me and stop making big decisions on your own. Your choices kill my heart, every time." He replied

"I'm sorry." I said kissing his neck, in return getting a groan. I moved my lips up his neck to his jaw.

"Nope! No sex or anything love, we still have to build up our relationship." He said getting up we walked out the room hand in hand.

"Can I ask if you enjoyed the kiss?" I asked a little blushing for some reason.

"Hell no! She taste so fucking weird, I can't believe that I liked her scent and taste but it is very revolting. There is nothing like kissing my Bella and I wouldn't trade it for the world." He said hugging me. I was enjoying it until Caius interrupted.

"There you are, we didn't find anyone but we found footprints. I doubt somebody was going to do anything. However the house is being searched for anything just in case." Caius informed us.

"Thanks." I said and he walked off.

"Well beautiful I gotta go, Rose is supposed to come over for dinner, so I gotta keep Esme and Alice calm, Carlisle and Edward won't do a thing to help." He said kissing my forehead.

"Ok, have fun or at least try to." I said trying to work on trusting Emmett fully.

"Ha, yeah sure. Love you." He said chuckling. "Now go upstairs and get some rest." He said giving me a quick peck on the cheek and leaving. Emmett was right I was killing us because I couldn't fully trust him.

When I got upstairs Jake was laid across my bed, legs hanging off, and fast asleep. I got my nights clothes and got ready in the guest room, since it seems this is where I would be sleeping tonight. I needed an experience woman to talk to about trusting someone you love. I guess I'll talk to Esme as soon as possible. I am glad Emmett puts up with my mood swings and bad decisions. I don't know what I would do without him. I was stupid, very stupid. I love him so much and grateful I have him.

**_Back at school…_**

It was Thursday and we had been at school for a few days, I wish it was the end of the year so I could ship myself to another country, change my name, and live happily ever after. But no that will never happen. When we got to school everyone knew Emmett and I 'broke up', however Rosalie put her own twist saying I broke up with him because Em was still madly in love with her. Another one was he caught me cheating on him with Mike and I am pretty sure that idiot came up with that himself. At lunch Angela told me she heard I broke up with Emmett because I couldn't handle him in bed and I didn't want to feel bad about myself and ended it.

Like seriously who comes up with this shit but it will be ok, Rose picture will be sent out tomorrow and everyone will see it. Plus I didn't like Mr. Sweeney he is a pervert. I remember when I first got here and I was still in his class once everyone left getting all my stuff he tried to make a move, it was disgusting. I swear he is always looking down Jessica's shirt. Alice popping up in front of me brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey girlie whats up?" Alice asked a little hyper than usual.

"What's got you all excited?" I asked

"You're coming over, Rosalie is going to be there, you and Emmett will probably unintentionally, and Rosalie will get mad. Duh! This is exciting plus Esme is going to treat you like a daughter and treat Rosalie like trash. I love when she gets mad she looks like a troll or something." Alice babbled on and on.

"Whoa, stop who said I was coming over there?" I asked

"Um I may have told Esme you were and she got super excited. Aw come on you can't say no to Esme, that's like hating puppies!" Alice whined.

"Fine, fine I'll be there. What time?" I said but really hating the idea.

"Um now." Alice said, I groaned, I could at least use some me time after being at school all day with these bastards.

"Fine, guess I'll be right behind you and Eddie boy." I grumbled getting in my truck, cranking it up, and watched Alice skip over to Edward's car. Before she made it there Rose's evil little follower, Lauren, bumped into Alice knocking her over and hitting her head on the concrete. I quickly turned my truck off and ran over to Lauren. Edward had Alice so I had to handle the other situation.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled at Lauren

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked in her best innocent voice.

"Don't act stupid, I watched you bump into Alice so hard you knocked her over!" I yelled fuming.

"Chill Bella and mind your business." Rosalie butted in, Emmett following close behind.

"I wasn't talking to you Rosalie I was talking to Lauren so close your mouth and shut the fuck up." I said to her and turned back to Lauren. "Now you go apologize to Alice or you I swear to you, you'll regret that you didn't." I replied my voice sounding gruff and surprising me, I can only imagine how I was looking. Judging by the look of horror on Lauren's face I wasn't looking to nice. She quickly ran to Edward's car and kept saying sorry and please forgive her.

"Sorry Bella." She said quickly and walked off. Rose rolled her eyes at me and bumped into me as she walked off and because Emmett was behind her he mouthed sorry to me, I just smiled and went to check on Alice.

"You alright Ally?" I asked checking her head

"I'm fine Bells, my head didn't hit the ground that hard." She replied swatting my hand away.

"Carlisle will check you later just in case." Edward said taking her hand in his. They were so sweet together.

"You guys worry too much but whatever." She said shaking her head.

"Ok I will see you guys in a minute." I said walking away. I jogged over to my truck, hopped in, and started the engine. As usual Rose was giving me glares and I smiled at her just to piss her off.

**XXX**

I was right behind Edward the whole time. I couldn't believe Lauren would do that but then again I could since she is a Rosalie replica. I can't wait for those sluts to get what they deserved. At 12 tonight Jessica gets to send the picture from some untraceable phone my uncles have. Then Laurent is going to break into the school and have printed pictures put up all over. This is s going to ruin Rosalie, I almost feel sorry. No not really I don't. Right when our cars stopped, the door flung open and Esme ran to Alice side of the car checking to see if she was fine. Just like before Alice swatted her hand away and said she was fine. Next thing I knew she was running to me giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, sweetheart how have you been?" Esme asked linking ours arms and pulling us inside.

"I've been good how have you been?" I asked

"Good, I have missed you tremendously. Rose has been over here every day and it hasn't been fun at all." She replied letting me go and checking on the food in the kitchen.

"I've heard about it." I said laughing a little. Everyone was just sitting around talking and laughing. Then we heard the obnoxious little bitch coming through the door.

"Babe can you believe her, she fucking looked demented. Like she is a total fucking whore, I don't know what you ever saw in that trash." Rose went on and on till she turned the corner and saw us all sitting there looking at her. Emmett looked annoyed but then surprised when he saw all of us there.

"Esme…What is she doing here?" Rosalie said pointing at me but looking at Esme.

"It's Mrs. Cullen to you and Bella is welcomed in my house, unlike you." Esme replied mumbling the last part.

"Ugh, is she staying for dinner?" She asked looking thoroughly disgusted.

"Oh yes Bella would you like to stay for dinner? Carlisle and I would love to have you." Esme asked politely.

I turned and looked at Rose. "I would love to." I replied with a smirk and smiled at Esme.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said stepping around Esme.

"Emmett, hello how have you been?" I asked like I didn't know.

"Good…How about yourself?" He asked giving me the knowing look we were pissing Rosalie off.

"I've been excellent." I replied

"Emmett lets go upstairs." Rosalie butted in trying to sound sexy but sounded like a choking cat.

"I'm good." He said still staring at me. "I mean uh no I would like to catch up with my mom, Edward, Alice, and if Bella wouldn't mind maybe we could have a cordial conversation." Emmett clarified, once again giving me that look that made me want to rip my clothes off and let him have his way with me.

"I don't mind at all." I replied in a modulated tone. That did the trick because rose huffed and puffed then stomped her feet like a 3 year old and sat down at the table across from Edward, Alice, and me. We all kind of just sat in an awkward silence till Emmett spoke up.

"Ally were you ok after that fall?" He asked

"Yes I am fine for the 100th time." She replied sarcastically.

"Should watch where you're going." Rosalie added

"Your friend should watch where she is going because Alice wasn't even in her way…Stupid bitch." I replied before anybody could say anything.

"What did you call me?" She asked leaning closer to the table. So I did the same thing and answered.

"A stupid bitch."

"Esme do you hear this! Kick her out!" Rosalie yelled.

"Mrs. Cullen! Bella honey, let it go." Esme said with a smile. I heard Rosalie mumble this is just unbelievable. No one spoke at all, it was like all conversation was cut off after that. A loud knock at the door interrupted our thoughts.

"Oh that might be for me!" Rosalie quickly shot up to get the door.

"I love you." Emmett whispered when Rosalie left.

"Love you too." I replied getting up and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Guys, don't you all remember Jasper!" Rosalie yelled out with excitement.

Well, this just got interesting.

* * *

**Yeah that was great…Oh wait maybe not. Its ok I have come to terms that you guys hate me, I can just cry myself to sleep to get over it. But just because they make me happy, please review! Xoxo**


	28. Unwanted Guest

**I think I am on a role here with these updates. I really want to thank you guys for reviewing, followed, and faved my story. You are the best! xoxo**

* * *

**BPOV**

I believe I heard Edward growl, Alice gasped and looked really surprised, Emmett looked pissed, and I was looking around like a lost puppy because I had nothing to do with this situation. They were both just standing there smiling. They almost looked alike. Jasper had kind of dark blond hair that was somewhat long but not too long. He was lean and looked healthy physically. He had a beautiful smile that would just brighten your day. His eyes were very inviting but yet dark. Jasper is fairly attractive except he cheated on my best friend.

"Hey everybody." Jasper said with a southern drawl that I am sure if you didn't know who and what he has done you would need to change panties. Nobody said anything just sat there staring at each other. I took the initiative and got up to shake Jasper's hand.

"Hello, I am Isabella but I go by Bella. It's nice to meet you." I said sweetly.

"Well then, nice to meet you, you're beautiful you know." He said putting his southern drawl on thick just to impress me and it would have if he hadn't crushed Alice and Emmett.

"Bella get away from him, who knows what he'll do." Edward said thickly.

"Edward stop being a priss." Rosalie's shrill voice filled the room.

"Bella please come with me." Alice said softly, getting up and walking out. Edward got up to follow but Alice shook her head no and he hesitantly sat back down.

I followed Alice silently to her room. I sat down on her bed and let her pace to clear her mind. I knew she had trouble with the topic of Jasper. It wasn't fair to her but for some reason I just knew Rosalie had a reason she brought Jasper here. I looked at Alice, got a really good look at her and she looked scared. She was extremely pale and it looked as if she had beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Alice…" I started

"Bella, I can't! Every time I hear his voice my heart still skips a beat. I still get butterflies in my stomach and I turn to jelly. He was my first love, that's not something you just throw away. It took everything and everybody, especially Edward, to bring me out of my depression when Jazz cheated on me. It's not fair to Edward because he has the same effect on me but its' bad when your ex can still do things to you." Alice said her voice sounding croaky like she was trying not to cry.

"Alice…"

"Bella no you don't understand! I love Jasper, I love him but I love Edward too. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't be around Jasper without breaking Edward's heart and I can't be with Edward if I still think about Jasper." She yelled and fell down on the floor crying.

I went over to her and held her in my arms. I rocked her and rubbed her back as tears streamed down her face. I had never been in her situation but I knew what it was like to have the thing you loved taken from you and it felt horrible. It feels like your heart is being ripped out your chest and you can't really handle it. It's like have thousands of pound pressed on your chest. Your mind is running wild and you're questioning everything from your existence to is the color blue really blue or is it green. It's horrible and I hate this for her.

I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I laid her down and pulled the covers up on her. I knew what she needed but I didn't have it. I also knew she needed to talk to Edward because this will affect their relationship.

"Ally I am going to get Edward." I said softly

"No I'm not ready…Please bring Esme and come back with her, I need the both of you." She said sobbing even harder. I ran into her bathroom and got her some tissue.

"I'll be right back, Ally." I said and quickly left the room. I could hear there was a heated discussion going on downstairs. When I walked in Rose and Emmett were going at it and Edward was nowhere to be found. Jasper was just sitting there looking sad.

"Bella, is my Ally ok?" Jasper asked

"She isn't yours Jasper. Esme could you please come upstairs." I said softly.

"Sure honey." She said walking away.

"Please tell Alice I'll be up there in a minute, I promise." I said turning to the bickering couple as Esme walked off. I looked at Rosalie, who finally looked at me, forever smirking for whatever fucking reason.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in general.

"This is none of your business Bella." Rose sneered at me.

"News flash Rosalie this has everything to do with me! She is my fucking best friend and her ex shows up at Emmett's door? What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you just that fucking evil? Seriously?" I half whispered, half yelled.

"Watch your fucking mouth you little bitch. If you must know Jasper is moving back to Forks and he wanted to see everybody. He texted me and I told him where I was and here he is." Rosalie said sounding very proud of herself.

"Rosalie, how fucking stupid are you? Ally is like my little sister you know she has a soft spot about the whole Jasper thing! Dimmit you weren't here every day she cried or didn't eat. She barely slept because she said every time she closed her eyes she saw him. You don't know what it's like to see someone you love go through pure hell because of a broken heart. You know what you are so selfish, extremely selfish. You only care about yourself. Go to fucking hell for all I care Rosalie! Get out and go home, we're done. Don't fucking talk to me ever, don't come to my house, don't talk to my family. Don't say a fucking word to Bella because she never did anything to you. I swear if I find out you said one thing, you will fucking regret it." Emmett yelled, his nose was flared and his hands in tight fist.

"Emmett but I..." Rosalie started but was cut off.

"No Rose get the fuck out or I will carry you out." He warned his eyes dark. Rosalie slowly walked backwards and grabbed her stuff.

"Jasper, you coming?" Rosalie asked, flinching when Emmett moved his arm.

"Wait! Rose you told me, you said Alice wants me and that she was done with Edward. That's why I came, that is why I am here. I moved back yes but I came here to get my Ally!" He yelled but before he continued Edward stormed through the back door, knocking Jasper over and unconscious with his right hook. Rosalie screamed like she was hit. Emmett went over to Edward to make sure he didn't hit him again.

I ran to Jasper to make sure he was still breathing and if his pulse was strong. Emmett had Edward sitting down. Rosalie was still standing there in shock. Jazz was fine he just needed to laying down properly.

"Rosalie, leave." Emmett said and with that she turned on her heels, walked off, and out the door. We all just stood there, not knowing what to say. Edwards broke the silence.

"I'm going up to see Alice." Edward said softly, adjusting an ice pack that was on his hand.

"No, you can't." I replied

"Bella, now is not the time for you to tell me what to do." He replied angrily.

"She isn't ready to talk to you, her words not mine." I said my voice wobbling under his intense stare. He was quiet for a while then spoke.

"She still loves him doesn't she?" He asked softly. I was quiet; this wasn't my business to tall.

"I really can't speak for her but ask her when she is ready to talk." I said and walked off up to Alice's room. Esme had Ally wrapped in her arms, telling stories and laughing a little.

"Bells?" Alice asked her voice sounding like a kid.

"Yeah Alls, I'm here." I said walking over to her kicking my shoes off and climbing in behind her as she was held by Esme and I.

**XXX**

I woke up when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked over at the clock and say that it was 12:05 am. Alice's lamp on her desk was on and it was enough light to see things clearly. Esme must have left when we all fell asleep. Alice was curled in close to me and her head on my pillow. I quietly slipped from under the covers and went to the bathroom. I knew what my message were so I decided to call Jess.

"Hello?" Jessica said

"Jess, is it done?" I whispered

"Yes, I crushed it up and dropped pieces randomly as instructed." She replied.

"Thank you. Did you get the envelope?" I asked relieved

"Yeah! Where did all that come from?" she asked

"A long story that I might tell you one day. Once again thanks, talk to you later." I said

"Ok night Bella." Jess said and hung up.

For sure tomorrow is going to be living hell for Rosalie. She deserves it especially after what she did today. Hopefully this will be a humbling experience for her because to still be a bitch after this, she just need to die. I can only hope this will all clear over with breeze.

I crept back in Ally's room and she was where I left her. I rummage through her stuff for some pajamas that might fit me but no luck she is a tiny little thing. I snuck to Emmett's room in hopes he would be sleep. I saw a light through the crack of his door. Maybe he fell asleep with the lights on. I quietly tip toed in.

"Hello beautiful…You have no clothes on you know." He said smirking at me.

"Do I look good though?" I asked posing for him. He groaned and got off the bed.

"You look delicious." He said hugging me.

"Will you eat me?" I asked innocently.

"Yes baby." He replied grinding into me.

"Yeah another time, you need to go to the clinic and get checked that bitch probably got all kinds of diseases. I came in here for a shirt. Now leave me alone." I said getting out of his grip, grabbing the shirt off his bed and running out. He yelled something but I didn't hear him. Alice wasn't in bed when I came back but when I heard the toilet flush I knew where she was.

"Hey there you are I thought you were with Emmett." Alice said crawling back in bed.

"I got a shirt to sleep in." I said getting in beside her.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for being the best friend in the world, I love you.

"I love you too Ally girl, goodnight."

"Night." She whispered.

I turned on my side, got comfortable, and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**What do you guys think about all of that? And what about tomorrow? Please review they make me happy! xoxo**


	29. Son of A

**Hey, hey, hey. I love all of you who reviewed, faved, and followed. You guys rock! It brings tears to my eyes. *sniff, sniff.* Enjoy!**

* * *

**RPOV**

All morning my phone beeped alerting me I had messages but I didn't feel like responding to them. I was too busy getting ready to talk to people. I was surprised Lauren wasn't waiting for me when I pulled into the parking lot. Like usual everyone was staring at me except they look disgusted. Oh well nobody can be as beautiful as I am. I decided to let it go they were just another set of jealous people. I spotted Lauren standing with some of the other girls so I called her.

"Laur!" I yelled.

She looked at me and quickly turned her head. Some girl whispered something to her they all looked at me, and walked off in a different direction. What the fuck was that all about? Well whatever I don't need them. As I walked into the school a group of assholes yelled slut and threw some crumpled paper at my head. I turned to have a bitch fit but they had already walked off hooting and hollering. I picked up a piece of the crumpled paper and opened it.

I gaped at the picture in disbelief. I was speechless. No wonder everyone was looking at me the way they were. Out of all people, Lauren should be here for me, she went through the same thing when she slept with one of her daddy's co-workers. If it wasn't for me she would have been a mess. I couldn't believe this.

I crumpled the paper up and quickly walked down the hall to Mr. Sweeney's class. The pictures were all over the hall. He had to know something, I knew Emmett was mad at me but he would never steep this low no matter what happened between us. If anything that skank Bella did it but she wouldn't even know about that since she just recently got here and I know my Emmie-Pooh wouldn't tell anybody.

I got to the class and Mr. Sweeney was just sitting there at his desk with his head in his hands. I knocked softly on the door then entered.

"Rosalie." He said softly.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked curiously.

"I know your sent I can smell it anywhere, I dream about it every night." He said looking up at me, tears in his eyes. The guy was a good fuck but I didn't think about him unless I wanted to be satisfied.

"How did the happen?" I asked staying close to the door.

"I don't know…But now we can be together no more secrets." He said desperately. I hesitated before answering.

"Brad you're married and I um I don't feel the same about you. I just thought we were like fuck buddies or something like that." I replied.

"Rose you don't understand, I love you and I know you love me to. Look me in the eyes and say you don't love me. I bet you can't do it." He said getting up walking towards me. He grabbed my face with both of his hands and looked in my eyes. I looked him in his eyes for a while before responding.

"I…don't…love…you." I said slowly. He picked me up and slammed me into the door I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. Who the fuck was I kidding, I loved this man's dick that was pressed right where I wanted him. My skirt was pushed up around my waist and he ripped my thong off. His fingers trailed up and down my slit.

"For someone who doesn't love me, you sure do get wet for me you little whore." He said harshly, shoving two fingers in me. I let out a deep moan, damn this felt good. I wasn't about to be forced or caught doing this at school so I pushed him off me. He let me go and I stood up straight and fixed my clothes.

"We can't do this here. Actually we can't do this ever again. Sorry." With that I walked out his class and down the hall.

A few kids were staring at me when I walked out his classroom but I ignored them. They didn't know what it was like to be me and keep up an image. It was a part of our clique to sleep with older men we weren't supposed to get caught though. I went to the bathroom to fix my makeup and hair. I ran into Leah, Mr. Sweeney niece.

"Wow if it isn't the whore herself." She said in a gravelly voice, I am sure everyone in the bathroom could hear.

"Leah shut up you don't even know what you're talking about." I said never turning my attention from the mirror. She pushed me into the wall and slapped me across the face. I was too shocked to hit her back.

"Listen bitch, you've ruined my family. My aunt is going to be devastated when she hears the news. My uncle has lost his job but that's his fault for messing with trash. I swear to you if you dare come around my family, prepare to die because everyone fucking hates you!" She spat and took a step back. I stood there looking dumb not know what to say. Then some girls stepped in.

"Take care of her." Leah said coldly and walked out the restroom.

I have been afraid before but the fear that gripped me wasn't something I experience. The girls hit, kicked, scratched, and yelled at me as I lay on the floor in a ball. I didn't know how long I laid there but I knew I needed to get up. I looked at myself in the mirror I had blood all over my clothes and a black eye. Bruises were all over my face, arms, neck, and legs. To top it off my hair was a mess and my clothes were torn. I didn't worry about fixing myself, I quickly ran out the bathroom, bumping into some people, but getting to my car before anyone else attacked me.

Tears were streaming down my face as got in my car and drove off. I was constantly wiping at my face so I could see the road clearly. I was skeptical about going home but when I didn't see any of the cars here I knew I was ok to go in. I sat there for a while just replaying the previous hour of my life. I needed someone to talk to. I needed Emmett and I knew once he saw me like this he couldn't say no.

I got out and went to my room. I put on some sweat pants, t-shirt, and tennis shoes after cleaning my face. My hair was up in a messy pony tail, I knew I looked like shit but I couldn't find it in me to care. I just needed to be held by Emmett. I checked my hallway before coming out and ran to my car. I headed to Emmett's in hopes nobody else would be there.

**BPOV**

I awoke to a heavenly smell of pancakes and bacon. It may have been more food but those were prevalent smells. I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them to focus them. I realized I was still in Alice's room. Alice was still asleep, curled up in a tight ball. I turned over and picked up my phone, it was 10:30 and we were extremely late to school. I shook Alice to wake her up. This kid just didn't budge.

I went ahead and got up freshened up in the bathroom. When I got done Alice was still sleep but there was a bag sitting at the bottom of the bag. A note was sitting on the top that read "For Bella." I opened it up and there was some clothes for me to wear I slipped them on and went downstairs. There was some laughter that would be Emmett and Esme.

"Whats up sleepy head?" Emmett asked in his booming voice.

"Good morning sweet heart." Esme said in her always sweet voice and bright smile.

"Good morning everyone." I replied. Those two seemed happy, Edwards was sitting at the far end of the kitchen, staring out the window. I decided to check on him. I saw Esme and Emmett give worrying glances but never saying anything.

"Hey Edward." I said softly. He didn't answer right away but he slowly turned to me and looked at me for a while.

"Hello Bella." He finally said before turning towards the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence. He nodded his head and walked out the back door, I followed.

He stood, looking out in the distance for a long time. I sat down and waited for him to say something, if anything.

"How do you do it Bella?" He asked turning to me.

"Do what?" I asked a little confused.

"How do you sit back and watch the person you love throw away everything you guys had together?" He asked. I just looked at him not sure how I do it.

"I actually don't know how I stick by Emmett's side when I know he has actually messed around with Rosalie when he promised he wouldn't. I guess when you love somebody so much that love carries you to want to fix stuff. However you got to be ready to listen when she is ready to talk." I said pausing to think.

"How did you know what he did?" He asked looking guilty.

"He told you about it didn't he?" I asked taking deep breaths so I wouldn't angry again.

"Yes and he felt really bad." Edward said sitting down in front of me

"I knew from the way they both looked when I was there that day and yet he lied to my face that nice. I can honestly say I have thought about ending it all with him and never speaking again but I know I can't live without him and this is what will help me build up our relationship." I said. My knee bouncing as I tried to keep down my anger.

"So I need to wait on her but because I love her so much that we will get through it all?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Exactly." I said very sure of myself.

"Ok thanks Bella, no one has tried to talk to me at all they just let me sulk." He replied.

"Well I care and I do what most people won't do and that's talk." I said us both laughing for a minute, and then sitting there in silences.

"Well Eddie boy, I have some business to tend to with you know who. If you talk to ally tell me how it goes. Ok?" I asked

"Yeah sure." He said. We both walked in. Alice finally came downstairs and was eating. This alone made me happy it showed she wasn't so depressed. However, the minute she saw Edward her smile faded and she put all her focus on her food.

"Ally girl, you better sweetheart?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Uh yeah but he's still here." She mumbled so only I could hear.

"How do you know?" I asked confused because I haven't seen him at all.

"I can feel him." She replied in a quiet voice. I looked around and then walked in tired looking Jasper. His hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and the side of his face was red and swollen. I guess Alice was right about him being here.

"Mrs. Cullen may I have some medicine and an ice pack and I'll be out of everyone's hair." He said in a tone much like Alice's.

"No problem sweet heart, would you like some breakfast?" Esme asked, always the sweet one.

"You sure?" Jasper asked looking around the room skeptically.

"Yes, of course!" Esme said placing a plate of food out for him.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he took a seat close to Esme.

It was an awkward silence as usual when there was a big elephant in the room. I knew about what Emmett did, he doesn't know that I know but he feels guilty about it. I know Edward wants to talk to Alice but she isn't ready. I know she loves Jasper but she loved Edward but she hasn't told either of them. We all have the things we need to talk about but we don't.

"Talk to him." I whispered in Alice's ear. She looked at me, glanced at Edward, then looked at me again. I shook my head yes to clarify I meant talk to Edward. "You have to, I'm not going to be here, I have to talk to Emmett." I whispered again and got up.

"Emmett, upstairs, now." I said sternly before walking out. I heard his movements and footsteps as he followed behind me. We walked in his room and he closed the door. I hesitated before I spoke my mind, I didn't want to get angry too quickly.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked, surprising myself at how calm I sounded.

"What?" He asked hesitating some and looking very nervous.

"Emmett…" I said in a deadly tone.

"Look it was an accident." He started but I cut him off.

"So you fed me this bullshit about trust, after you fucked that bitch and sucked her mother fucking face off. Wow Cullen! You piece of shit! Honestly, did you not think that I would possibly find out? Seriously, she came in with the 'I just got laid face' you looked flustered and guilty as hell when you saw me. Emmett I am not a fucking idiot, if anything you are because based off my past I am very observant and I picked up on it instantly." I yelled at him and punched his chest repeatedly as tears ran down my face.

"Bella listen." He said softly trying to hold me but I pushed him away. I took my anger out on his wall leaving behind dents and blood from my knuckles. I wrapped my hand with a discarded t-shirt on the floor. Emmett tried to help but I paid him no attention.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked

"I am fine asshole." I spat at him.

"Will you just listen dammit? Aro said do any and everything, don't hold back." He paused for a minute thinking I would interrupt. "We didn't have sex, I swear on my life we didn't. I licked her once but felt guilty as fuck. So I took one of her toys and messed with her and she gave me head. I couldn't say no, she would know something was wrong." He said, taking a deep breath when he was done.

I picked up the lamp on his desk and threw it. It hit the skimmed the side of his head, causing him to bleed, and the lamp breaking as it hit the wall. I quickly left his room and went down stairs. Alice and Edward were just sitting looking at each other not saying anything.

"Sorry for interrupting but can I borrow one of you?" I asked bouncing from leg to leg.

"I got it, get some rest baby." Edward said getting up and kissing Alice on the forehead.

We quietly walked to the door. When I opened it Rosalie was standing there looking like trash. I guess the pictures have circulated around and just in a few hours taken a toll on the beauty queen. She looked disgusted when I opened the door but her expression quickly changed, I am sure Emmett's words running through her mind.

"Bells wait!" Emmett yelled as he ran down the stairs. I quickly pushed Edward out the door and closed it. I looked at Rose before I said anything.

"This is only the beginning." I said harshly before walking off to Edward's car, getting in, and driving off. The look on her face was priceless but the anger that was in was boiling over and I was ready to do something crazy.

"Where we going?" Edward asked giving me worried glances.

"Just drive!" I yelled and he did just that.

* * *

**Phew a lot went on didn't it? Tell me what you think? I love reviews they make me happy! xoxo**


	30. Moving On

**Loving the reviews you guys, loving them! xoxo**

* * *

**BPOV**

I told Edward to stop by my house. I ran to the back yard and went into the shed. I grabbed my bag that I put their a few days after I got here. I looked around and ran back to the car. Edward drove off quickly this was perfect I needed a good driver. He sped down the road and turned and stopped on a deserted street.

"Whats all that?" Edward asked his eyes roaming the bag in my lap. I decided not to answer but show him.

"Bella what the fuck? What do you plan on doing?" He asked

"You're driving is pretty good right?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" He asked slowly

"We are going to La Push, I am ending this now. Once I am done there we are going to Rosalie's house, I am going to talk to her dad, and if he doesn't see my way of things he is dead." I said never looking at Edward.

"Bella, I can't…I'm not qualified." He said nervously.

"It doesn't matter all you're doing is driving, get over it." I said. He started the car and sped off quickly. He made the right decision by going in the direction of La Push or they would find a cap in his ass.

I knew what I had to do. I wanted them out of my house so it was just Charlie and I like usual. I wanted to finish school and get the hell out of Forks it wasn't good for me there. It was time I came to terms that me and Emmett were done. If he loved me he would have ignored Aro's instructions and held on to the promise he made. He could have his way with Rosalie and not feel guilty because he was no longer in a relationship. I couldn't sit back and have my heart ripped to pieces every time I saw him, it was healthy for me, and it's time to end it all. I had enough bullshit to deal with I didn't need more.

"Alright Edward, stay in the car, leave it running it shouldn't be long. I hooked my guns, knives, and grenades in their proper places. I might be over doing it but I wasn't leaving anything behind. I ran till got a clear view of the Billy's house. There were two black SUV outside and a few men standing around laughing. This should be easy. I climbed up a tree for a cleaner shot. If I did it correctly it would go through one guy out his back and into the other.

I made sure the silencer was in place and took my shot. It worked perfectly. There were 3 men still standing looking around ready to aim. One ran in the house I am guessing to warn the others. I quietly got out the tree. I threw a stick in the opposite direction, to throw them off guard. The two outside fell for it and walked into the woods. Good, good, they are making this too easy. I shot them both in the head and proceeded to the door. I looked in the window there were another set of 5 men in the small living room area, all standing on guard with their guns ready. I knocked but made sure everything was hidden first.

"Um how can I help you?" A muscular guy asked, with dark eyes and hair to match.

"Um?" I pulled out my hand gun and shot him in the crotch. He fell instantly. The others started firing and I quickly dove over the rail and laid flat on the ground, they all rushed out yelling where is she? I did a punkish thing and shot two in the back of the head and they fell instantly. The others ran around the house, I went in for my main target.

I kicked open the door the Billy's little office. He sat on the desk with a smug smile, like he was expecting me. I then felt gun at the back of my head, I couldn't turn but I know what I had to do if I could.

"Gun down missy." The man said. I knew that voice all too well.

"Felix?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah baby girl, you're really smart." He said pulling me into him with his chest to my back and the gun pointed at the side of my head.

"What, what are you doing?" I asked nervously. Dammit he always made me nervous.

"I am protecting Billy here. You're a little sly thing I must admit. You got more guts than most of the men that work for Aro. I believe you're working as a one man team? Well that's where you messed up sweetheart, you always need back up." He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. I gasped and shivers of fear ran down my spine.

"You like it when I do that don't you?" He whispered. I was frozen too scared of him to respond.

"Well Bella you are very intelligent for you age. If I could trust you I would keep you. However I know I can't so I might as well end you now." Billy said with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Go on do it, I have nothing to live for." I said my voice shaking. I needed to pull it together.

"No no no no Isabella no! Felix likes you too much I couldn't kill you without him getting satisfaction first." Billy said grabbing my face roughly. "Now you give Felix what he wants then we will decide your fate." He continued and backed up.

"Take her, I'll be in the living room." He said talking to Felix and walking out.

Felix began to remove my weapons without loosening his grip on me, I know I had started to cry and tremble as his hands ran over my body. I had turned me around and picked me up his hands on my butt.

"Wrap those sexy legs of yours around me." Felix whispered. I didn't move so he did it himself. "You know if you would corporate this will be worth your wild." He said again his tone made my stomach flip. Maybe it would give me an opportunity to get out of this situation.

I locked my legs tight around Felix and wrapped my arms around his neck. I moved my hands into his hair and pushed him towards my neck. I let out my best moan to spur him on.

"Yeah baby I know you like it." He said his breaths coming out in pants. I felt really disgusted right about now.

He walked us to the couch and threw me down roughly. He started taking off his clothes and stood before me in boxers. I basically gaped at him. No matter how horrible of a person he was he had a sexy body. Ew I am a sick person.

He reached down and took off my shirt. His huge hands wrapped around my breast a squeezed extremely too hard, it squeaked out in pain but yet he thought I liked it. He removed my bra and wrapped his mouth around my nipple. That actually felt good but I didn't want this. He did the same to my other nipple.

"Felix please, I need you." I moaned out, it sound pretty convincing to me. He left hot, wet, disgusting kisses down my body. When his face got into between my legs, I locked his head there. He tried moving and his words were muffled. I held on tightly and reached over to the gun that was closest to me. I got it and hid it behind the pillow that was under me.

"Damn Bella, you really want me don't you?" He asked. I nodded my head and let out pants of air to make it seem like I wanted this. "Well let's skip to the good part shall we?" He asked standing up to take his boxers off. I took it as an opportunity and shot him in the shoulder he stumbled back but that didn't stop him so I took a shot I loved the best and shot him in his dick. He screamed like a girl, it was pretty funny but I had to be serious.

Billy ran in the room and stopped when he say Felix lying on the ground. He tried to run but I got to the door quickly, closed, and locked it. I had him at gun point.

"I swear if you move while I am getting dressed you will die right now." I growled out as I picked my clothes up and got dressed. I could feel Billy's eyes on me, fucking perv. After I was fully dressed I got my vest back on and pointed the gun at him. Just then the door swung open and was falling off the hinges. I pulled the trigger and shot Billy I don't know where it hit because my focus was on the door. In walked Aro, my uncles, Jake, and Edward.

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking?" Aro said coming over to me and checking me. I shoved him away.

"I'm fine, Felix is helping Billy, well was, you need to do a better check on your men seriously. I said going over to Jake and Edward.

"You really made a mess of things well there are only bodies but other than that good job." Caius said patting me on the back.

"Whatever, end this now." I said pointing to the Billy and walking out, Edward and Jake following.

"Jake check on your dad." I said

"No let him die, he is a horrible man." He said coldly and we walked out.

Charlie was standing by one of the cars and I ran over to him. I gave him the tightest hug I could give. I started crying as I let the last few minutes hit me. Charlie held me like a good father should.

"Bells, I swear you almost gave me a heart attack." Charlie said kissing the top of my head.

"I know dad but it's over now." I said.

A few hours later the place was cleaned up and they were dragging Felix out of the house along with Billy. Aro would handle them separately since they were still alive. Another black car pulled up and Eleazar jumped out. Aro said something to him a quietly and a few of the guess threw Felix and Billy into the car. Eleazar smiled and waved then drove off.

"Alright Bells, you ready to go?" Charlie asked opening the door for me.

"Dad, Edward and I have something else to do." I said

"No killing right?" he asked

"Correct. Jake you're coming with us." I yelled to him and we hoped in Edward's car.

Nobody spoke as we drove away from the scene. I felt freer as I let go off what I just did. It would take time for me to fully get over everything; I might even see a therapist because I needed it. As we pulled up to the Hale's house I took a deep breath and let it out. I put one gun in my jacket as we went to the front door. The old maid answered again and walked off to get Mr. Hale. He was all smiles till he saw Jacob.

"Uh how can I help you today Bella?" He asked his voice sounding like he was shaken up.

"May we talk in private?" I asked

"Sure." He said letting us all in and walking down the hall. I knew where we were going. When we walked in the Peter guy was sitting on the edge of the desk.

"The beautiful Bella, did you come back to see me?" Peter asked and smiled at me.

"No. Uh let's get right to it Mr. Hale. I know what you do and I know a lot of people are involved. Now if you will drop it all my family will grant you safety, everyone else will have to fend for themselves. There is already an investigation open that will bring every single of you down but we can get rid of all and any evidence that you were involved." I said in a serious tone. Him and Peter looked at me with wide eyes.

"Isabella you are mistaken, I am a well know scientist not some criminal." He said

"Alright cut the bullshit, you sell drugs to Billy Black, asshole is dead now. The Senator and a few other government officials support you as long as they get a cut of the money of the drugs you sell. I know for a fact you're being black mailed with a little cheating scam correct? So don't play with me, I am not in the mood for games. You either want protection from Aro or get ready to leave the country because you will die." I replied even more serious than before. We sat in silence for a while, the he finally spoke up.

"What do I have to do?" He asked

"My grandfather will send in a team to clean you out. He will then contact is friend who has the investigation open and clear your name of it all. His hacker will delete any traces of information that proves you had any kind of connection with any of this. Finally a large sum of money will be sent to you as a thank you and you get to live your life as just the scientist." I said smoothly like a real business woman.

"Ok I agree." He said

"I will have Edward bring a contract by later tonight ok?" I asked

"Yes thank you so much for this Bella. How can I repay you all?" HE asked sincerely

"Keep your mouth shut about it all, we will know if you didn't and live your life and we will all be good." I said reaching my hand out to him to shake. He shook it and walked us out. We drove to my house in the same silence.

"Jake I will be back in a little while." I said and he nodded his head in response. Edward drove off to his house it's time to end it all.

"Bella, you have to do it you know." I heard Edward say but I was too deep in my thoughts to understand.

"You have to breakup for real this time. You got to be able to start fresh and I am telling you Emmett doesn't have himself together to help you, this is for the best." He said again as we pulled up to his house. Edward knew this must be done so I had to do it.

I walked in and everyone was gathered in the living room watching TV. Neither jasper nor Rosalie was anywhere to be found. Emmett looked over at me but quickly looked away when I looked at him. Alice had her head in his lap, while Esme was reading a book. I guess Carlisle wasn't home yet.

"Edward can we talk?" Alice said quietly, if you weren't paying attention you wouldn't have heard her. They both walked off into the kitchen.

"Emmett can we talk?" I said and he quickly got up and followed me upstairs for the second time today. I sat at his desk and he sat on his bed.

"Look, I love you a lot but this isn't going to work. I need to start fresh and you need to get yourself together. I really don't think I can trust you and you know it. It's best if we just let it go. We can't be friends but because I have close ties with your family I will promise to say hello." I said blinking to hold back tears.

"Bella please give me a chance, please." Emmett pleaded.

"No Emmett, I gave you a chance. You didn't have to mess with Rose that was your choice now you're reaping the consequences. I am sorry but it's what has to be done." With that I said goodbye and walked out. I said bye to Esme and left, I would talk to Alice soon.

I drove home in silence feeling relieved after breaking ties with Emmett. My house was busy with stuff being packed up and what not. I went up to my room and Jake was sitting on my bed. We talked all night about any and everything. He was really the best and getting so much off my chest felt like a weight had been lifted.

I'm just glad this is all over.

**_2 years later…_**

Everything was perfect. All of us graduated from Forks High. Our parents were very proud of us. Renee even showed up for my graduation, something I didn't think she would. Edward and Alice were strong as ever. I was really happy for them. Rosalie and Jasper ended up getting together and she surprised her parents on graduation day by telling them she was pregnant with Jasper's baby and they are engaged. Not much of a shocker but still unexpected none the less. She was less of a bitch after everything that happened. All of us hung out from time to time if Angela, Jess, Ben, and Mike were there. Both Angela and Ben got accepted to Harvard, which was totally expected and they are still going strong, I bet they are getting married. Jessica and Mike were on and off till he wanted her to move with him to Florida, of course she said yes and went.

Edward, Alice, and I were going to go to UCLA, we decided we needed some sun and we didn't want to be away from one another. I was going to major in English and education, I wanted to be a teacher, teaching eight grade English. Edward was majoring in law but he didn't have a specific field of law yet. Alice was just going, taking all kinds of classes she didn't know what she wanted to major in.

Then there was Emmett. Like I told him we would never be friends but I would be nice to him and I did just that. He decided to take classes in Seattle and visit home every weekend. I didn't know what he was majoring in. Over time Jake and I got closer and started dating. Emmett actually got jealous and would make side remarks whenever Jake was around. He was very annoying unless it was just me and no Jake. Since I was going off to college and Jake was just a senior, we decided to split. He ended up dating some girl that lives in Forks but I didn't know her. We still talk everyday he is my best friend. Emmett tried talking to me but it didn't really help his case, it just pushed me further away from him. We haven't talked since.

Edward and Alice were telling me he was a different person but I wouldn't know because every time I would visit he wasn't home. They spoke highly of him. Well no matter how highly they spoke of him I wasn't ready for the surprise, of when I was told he was coming to UCLA and rooming with us.

"Bella, you gotta quit sulking. You guys may live in the same house but it's not like you have to talk." Alice said for the umpteenth time today.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, next time I would like to be included into the whole decision making." I mumbled.

"Well if you were home and not somewhere with Daniel you would have been included. It's not that big of a deal." Alice yelled from the kitchen.

"It could have waited Daniel and I would have been back in time before he came!" I yelled back. She came in and sat beside me.

"Bella, please just don't worry about it. You've moved on, you have Daniel he is really sweet and you guys are good for each other. I swear Emmett won't bother you he promised." Alice replied "And yes I know he has broken promises before but this is a matter of living arrangements he can't break this promise!" Alice continued.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said going to the kitchen to get a drink.

"I'm going to take a shower." Alice yelled form somewhere in the house.

I really loved this place I didn't need my past showing up to ruin that. This place was perfect Aro bought it for us when we found it when we first got here. It was our graduation present from him and he pays for everything. It was close to the school and not too far from the downtown area. The knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts and I went to answer.

"Hey Bella." Emmett's silky deep voice rang out.

Damn, I forgot how sexy this boy was.

* * *

**Yeahhh this is going to be good. Oh yeah review please they make me happy! xoxo**


	31. Till The End

**Hey hey hey, this is the last chapter of Old Town New Me, I hope you have enjoyed the ride and I hope you stick with me as I write more stories. Next time I will make sure not to have a cheating Emmett. But love you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

My decision to go to UCLA and move in with Alice and Edward was easy. The hard part had to be facing Bella. The night she broke up with me and never looked back I cried like a baby but I got myself up and I was determined to fix things. I never paid any girls any attention, my focus was getting Bella back. When she started dating Jake I became angry because I expected her to wait for me till the both of us were ready. I thought if I said enough stupid and annoying stuff Jacob would just end it because he was tired of me but no they just didn't come around a lot when I was around.

I tried talking to Bella one time but she paid me no attention. Then after that she really stopped talking to me. I threw myself into my work so I knew I would get in college my decision to go to Seattle was last minute because I didn't think going to UCLA with everyone was a good idea. While in Seattle I grew up fast by being on my own and I dealt with myself. Carlisle made me talk to him about my cheating and all that just so I could get over it. He said if I didn't get myself together and learn respect nobody would respect me.

I look back at my high school years and I see how careless I was. I did whatever I wanted to anybody and I expected them to forgive me just because of who I was. I realized when Bella walked away from me, I was messed up and I needed to fix me. Now I am different but a good different, I haven't had any sexually activity with anyone. I'm doing all this for myself but also to show Bella I can be good for her. When Alice said it was ok for me to stay with them once I transferred to UCLA to study business and law I was ecstatic. She told me about Bella's boyfriend and said I needed to mind my business and stay out of hers. I promise that I would but only to keep the peace.

I had a plan Alice and Edward knew about it and no matter how long it took, Isabella Marie Swan would be mine again.

**BPOV**

My God, yes Emmett is sexier than ever and I had to live with him. Fuck…Me. Adulthood fit him well, he even looked more matured and must I say it again, very sexy! He had on some shorts and flip flops. His white button up had the sleeves rolled up his muscles, which seemed to be bigger, were seen easily. Once again, fuck me!

"Hey Emmett." I said again after eye fucking him. When I looked up his eyes were roaming over my body before they stopped at my chest and then my eyes.

"Uh sorry." He said, standing their awkwardly.

"Oh come in. Do you need some help?" I asked looking out the door.

"No Edward is helping." He said dropping the box in his hands to the floor. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, and fuck me. I need help.

"Ok um your room is up the stairs to the left and the second door on the right." I said pointing towards the stairs. "Ally is in the bathroom, she may be out by the time you guys get done but if not there is another one downstairs and a half bath in your room." I said getting another good look at him before meeting his gaze.

"Thanks Bella." He replied with the panty dropper smile of his and walked out the door.

I rushed up stairs and barged into bathroom just as Alice was stepping out the shower.

"Seriously Bella, you want to knock next time?" She asked reaching for a towel.

"What do you 3 have planned?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked smiling.

"I know you guys! What in the world. You said he changed but didn't change like that. I eye fucked him the whole time!" I said a little too loudly.

"What does this have to do with me sweet pea?" Alice asked finding this all very funny.

"I know you guys are doing something, I can feel it." I said before storming out the bathroom.

I just knew something was up, I just knew it but I didn't know what.

**_6 months later…_**

I had gotten use to Emmett in the house. We were actually able to create a friendship, it was really nice. Of course Daniel didn't think me being friends with him was a good thing just because it was my ex and he Said we flirted. I understood what he was saying but I wasn't going to kick away my new relationship just because he didn't like Emmett. So we broke up but it didn't really bother me like I thought it would. Alice was actually happy for whatever reason. I didn't have time to worry about it I was busy with school and getting ready summer break.

We all were thinking about staying in Cali after graduating in a few years, then Edward and Emmett wanted to go to law school in the area but there were so many to choose from they didn't know which ones to apply for. I planned on finding a job as a teacher once I graduated and Alice ended majoring in history and wanted to be a teacher too. So maybe we could work in the same school that would be awesome.

"Bells, you ready to go?" Emmett yelled upstairs. Did I mention me and Emmett may um I don't go out to eat just us on Saturday nights? Yeah I didn't think I said that but we do.

"Yeah!" I yelled as I came down the stairs. "Where we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise. By the way you look cute." He said winking. I am sure I blushed.

"Well thank you, you look good yourself." I replied grabbing my purse and keys. "Your turn to drive."

"Only if you wear a blind fold." He replied holding out a scarf to me.

"What, why?" I asked

"It's a surprise remember?" He said smirking.

"Fine." I grumbled.

When we got in the car he opened the door, tied the scarf around my eyes, kissed my cheek, and got in on the other side. Well that was new he has never been that physical before. It was nice actually, very nice.

"Do I get any hints?" I asked

"Hmm, how about you get 2 hints and guess 3 times?" He asked

"3 hints and 3 guesses." I replied

"Fine. Ok first hint, a lot of people come here." He replied

"Um are we going to the Coachella festival?" I asked

"Nope, that's tomorrow with Edward and Alice. Second hint, there is water." He replied.

"Ok, water, water, oh the little park we went to a couple of months ago?" I asked excitedly.

"Bella, no." He said laughing.

"Ok give me my 3rd hint and if I get it right, I want a kiss." I said, saying to last part quietly. I didn't mean to say it, I was thinking it though. I could feel his eyes on me. I knew he was trying to figure me out.

"Alright but that's only if you get it right. Final hint, it has a pier and this stuff called sand.

"Emmett." I said taking the blindfold off. "You remembered didn't you?" I asked softly.

"Yeah I did." He replied giving a soft smile. I returned the smile.

"So we're having a picnic on the beach and then we're going to take a walk along the shore and enjoy the sunset?" I asked

"Yeah, I figured we could do it since that's what you've always wanted to do. So when do you want the wonderful opportunity to kiss me?" He asked smirking. I shoved his arm and realized we were there when he got out the car. I didn't realize the picnic stuff in the back seat earlier, probably because Emmett was blocking the window before he opened my door.

We walked till we got to a section were there was less people and we could see the sun perfectly. Emmett laid out the blanket while I held the basket. I am pretty sure I was smiling from ear to ear as he took the basket from me and sat it down. I never stopped loving him but I had to move on. This moment right here I knew would increase the love that has been harbored for so long.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and we looked into each other's eyes. He bent down and when our lips touched that same electric shock I felt in high school was still there. I melted into him as our lips moved together. I was eager and licked his bottom lip. As my tongue slid into his mouth he pulled back.

"Bella." He said his breath coming out in pants

"Yeah?" I asked missing the kiss.

"I think we should eat you know." He said looking at the basket and back at me.

"Oh yeah." I said stepping away and sitting down.

Emmett and I ate and talked about everything but nothing in particular. As the sun started to set, he cleaned all the stuff up and ran it to the car. While he was gone, images of our kiss flickered in my head. I missed those lips and his arms wrapped around me. I missed that electric feeling I felt when we touched I didn't have that with Daniel. Everything with Emmett was easy going and it wasn't awkward. I really missed him.

"Bells, you ok?" He asked when he got back

"Oh yeah, why?" I asked wondering if I said something out loud.

"You were just standing there looking down I didn't know if you were ok." He said looking worried.

"No I am fine." I said grabbing his hand as we walked. Neither of us said anything as we walked and looked at the sun. It was a very comfortable silence. I wanted to talk about the kiss but maybe it meant nothing to him.

"Bella?" Emmett asked

"Yeah?" I asked looking at his face.

"Well I want to be very honest with you to help build our trust. I came to UCLA because I wanted to fix things with you. I had a plan to be the man I know you wanted and I am. When you left that night in Forks and we never really talked again I promised to fix myself so I could be better for you. My cheating hurt you and I fully understand that now. I never stopped loving you and I never will. I haven't even had sex with anyone, so I feel that I should be suffering from a bad case of blue balls but every time I think of a girl its only you I think about." He said

"Emmett." I said

"Wait, I am not done, I've been practicing this. I want to know if you will give me a second chance to prove to you that I am the right guy. I didn't lie to you when I said I wanted to grow old with you. I still want that and if you'll grant me the opportunity to be your boyfriend again, I can prove it to you." Em said searching my eyes that were currently filled with tears.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. I put as much passion and love into it as I could. I could see myself being with Emmett and I wanted it.

"So I am guessing that's a yes?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah!" I said giving him a hug.

**_10 years later…_**

"Emmett baby! Change your son!" I yelled as I held my little Ally in my arms.

"Why is it he is my son when it is time for changing or he is in trouble? He is a mamma's boy so you should change him." Emmett said picking Ashton off the floor.

"Well I am occupied with Ally if you must know. Now go change him." I said walking away.

Life was good. Alice and Edward have been married for 6 years now and expecting their third child. It was really sweet, Edward proposed the night at the Coachella festival, the night after me and Emmett got back together. The wedding was a big thing. I was on the floor trying to catch the bouquet. When I did the music stopped and Emmett came out on the floor and asked everyone to be quiet. He asked to marry me and I said yes. A year later we were married and two years later I was pregnant with my twins Ashton and Ally. We had all graduated and business for the two brothers was good. Alice and I both taught the 8th grade at the same school, so having kids wasn't that big of a deal.

So far Alice had a baby girl she named after Esme and a little boy named Andrew, he was my little stinker. I basically spoiled him the minute he came home. Things were crazy at times with 1 year olds running around screaming but it was all worth it. Every Friday, us married ones had date night and the kids would be with their grandparents. It was good we all moved to Seattle including Esme and Carlisle. Charlie and Sue, my dad's new wife, came to visit often with Jake and Seth tagging along. They were both good uncles to Ashton and Ally. It worked out perfectly.

I couldn't imagine my life if I hadn't moved to Forks and went through all that I did. I may still be running around killing people for Aor. He has asked for my help many times but respected my choice when I turned him down. My uncles have taken over the business and Aro there for help when they needed it. I am very happy for my life and everything and everyone in it. I like who I have become and it's even better that I have the last name of the man I love.

"What you thinking about baby?" Emmett asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thinking about how happy I am with my life and being married to you." I said sighing. He turned me around hugged me in tight.

"I couldn't be happier myself." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you too beautiful, I will love you till the end of time." He whispered back.

Till the end of time.

**THE END**

* * *

**It ended good right? Right? I thought so. I really love you guys for everything. If it wasn't for your reviews, faves, and follows I wouldn't have finished this story and it wouldn't have pushed me to write more. My next fanfic is called a Break From The Rules. The prologue is already up, so check that out tell me what you think. I'm a little sad this is over but I finally completed my very first written fanfic but its the second completed story. I can't say thank you enough. Give me your finally thoughts. xoxox**


End file.
